Lezioni di tango
by Titinina
Summary: Nuovo incarico per i nostri eroi. Nuove emozioni a ritmo della danza più passionale che esista: il Tango. Mick Angel trascinerà con sé i nostri City Hunter. Come ne usciranno da questa situazione i nostri Ryo e Kaori? Nessuna danza popolare raggiunge lo stesso livello di comunicazione tra i corpi: emozione, energia, respirazione, abbraccio, palpitazione.
1. Visita notturna

Notte fonda.  
Le strade di Shinjuku brulicavano, la vita notturna stava scemando, le risate di donne e uomini allegri affollavano le strade, in lontananza si sentiva qualche sirena, qualche cane che abbaiava. Invece, in un palazzo bianco, una donna dai capelli rossi dormiva pacificamente.

Il respiro lieve di Kaori riempiva la stanza. Dormiva profondamente. Le coperte erano ormai ai piedi del letto e mormorava nel sonno:  
"Maledetto estirperò la tua perversione"  
"Prendi questa"  
"Vergogna della nazione"  
"Maniaco pervertito eccoti la mia punizione divina"

Intanto un uomo aprì lentamente la porta della camera di Kaori, sorrise sentendo le imprecazioni notturne della ragazza. Si spogliò lentamente buttando i vestiti alla rinfusa e rimanendo solo in boxer. Si avvicinò lentamente al letto di Kaori, cercando di non fare il minimo rumore. Mentre accarezzava il viso di Kaori, lei si mosse nel sonno e senza svegliarsi mormorò:  
\- Ryo...

L'uomo sorrise e posò un lieve e casto bacio sulla fronte di Kaori.  
Nessuna trappola era scattata, ne era soddisfatto! Allora ricominciò con le sue carezze, prima il viso, la bocca, il collo. Ammirò il suo corpo, le braccia sopra la testa, le lunghe gambe, bellissime, il suo busto sinuoso e l'occhio cadde sulla scollatura del pigiama. La tentazione di accarezzare il solco dei seni che si intravedeva dalla scollatura del pigiama era invitante. Molto invitante. Stava per far scendere la mano nelle sinuose colline lussuriose di Kaori mentre si abbassava lentamente per poter darle, finalmente, un bacio sulla bocca, quel tenero bacio sulla sua agognata bocca, desiderata dal primo momento che l'aveva vista. Il momento era quasi giunto. Mancava davvero un soffio, sentiva il respiro caldo di lei solleticargli la bocca. E d'improvviso...  
La porta di Kaori si spalancò con un rumore sordo. Ryo con in mano la sua fedele python mirava al letto di Kaori, Kaori si svegliò di soprassalto sentendo la porta spalancarsi. Aprendo gli occhi rimase sbalordita, credeva di stare sognando, perciò si diede un pizzicotto, resasi conto che quella era la realtà, incastrata a causa di un corpo d'uomo molto muscoloso, gridò arrabbiata come non lo era mai stata:

\- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO RAZZA DI MANIACO PERVERTITOOOO?!

Ryo dal canto suo rifoderò la sua pistola continuando a guardare l'amico americano in mutande sul letto della sua socia e borbotto tra sé:  
\- L'ho sempre detto che ha un pessimo gusto nel scegliere le donne...donna poi.. quello è un travestito...

Mick guardò Kaori sorridendo con il suo sorriso più splendido

\- Hello Darling! Accidenti c'è l'avevo quasi fatta, ancora poco e la mia visitina notturna avrebbe avuto successo! Ma il tuo socio me lo ha impedito. Ahhh che sfortuna!

Kaori, completamente sveglia ormai, digrignò i denti, da sotto il suo cuscino prese uno dei suo martelli "Golden Edition" e lo scaraventò sull'americano, non contenta, il tiro ad effetto dato al martello, colpì anche Ryo ancora sulla porta. I due si ritrovarono spiccicati nel muro.

\- Ma perfé ha fopito anfe me?!  
\- Così impari a dire che sono un travestito! Idioti! E tu Mick, non dovresti essere con Kazue?!  
\- E' pfartifa e mi annoiavo...  
\- Mick giuro che me la pafghi pef quefta maftellata nottufna...

Il trio, ormai sveglio, si era trasferito in salotto. Kaori preparò un caffè caldo, l'alba stava per giungere mentre da fuori le finestre si sentiva il cinguettare degli uccellini che salutavano il nuovo giorno.

\- Mick, a parte il tuo orrendo gusto di fare visite notturne a Kaori, mi spieghi che diavolo ci fai qui a quest'ora?

Disse Ryo sbadigliando

\- Fratello non sei contento di vedermi?!  
\- A quest'ora decisamente no!

Kaori arrivò in salotto con le tazze fumanti, d'improvviso cominciò a fumare anche lei.

\- Brutti idioti! Vorreste vestirvi almeno?! Siete in salotto in mutande accidentaccio a voi!

Effettivamente Kaori era nel soggiorno di casa con i due sweeper migliori del mondo che chiacchieravano tranquillamente in boxer.

\- Oh Darling ma se ti senti in imbarazzo mettiti in intimo anche tu! Vedrai che starai meglio!

La risposta di Kaori fu una sonora martellata che incastrò l'americano tra le doghe del divano del salotto di casa Saeba.

\- Te la sei proprio cercata... Amico...

Sogghignò Ryo.

I tre, finalmente rivestiti, erano di nuovo in salotto a sorseggiare il caffé

\- Allora Mick, vuoi dirmi per quale motivo ti sei presentato a quest'ora in casa nostra? Non credo che sia solo per prenderti due martellate nel giro di mezzora da me.  
\- Hai ragione Kaori cara! In verità sono qui per chiedere l'aiuto di City Hunter, anzi una metà di City Hunter!  
\- Ecco lo sapevo! C'è, di certo, in mezzo una donna e hai bisogno di quel pervertito del tuo amico!  
\- Donna? Com'è? Sederino sodo, gambe chilometriche e quarta di seno? Lo so Mick sei qui perché hai bisogno del mio mokkori! Tu non ne sei in grado, ma non ti preoccupare ci penserò io a soddisfare la signora!  
\- Pervertito maledetto!  
\- No no calma Kaori! Non è di lui che ho bisogno, ma di te!  
\- Di me?  
\- Di lei?  
\- Si! Kaori che ne pensi del tango?  
\- Tango?!  
\- Si ho bisogno di te per ballare il tango!

Mick si alzò e si mise in ginocchio davanti a Kaori, le prese una mano e le diede un bacio da vero gentiluomo

\- Darling diventa la mia partner di tango

Kaori si ritrovò Mick inginocchiato con uno sguardo perforante che la fece arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.

\- Va... va bene... che devo fare?

Ryo, dentro di sé, si disse che i guai erano appena cominciati...


	2. Prima lezione e prime gelosie

Mick era nella palestra di casa sua che aspettava Kaori. Il caso in verità era molto semplice. Una ragazza da mokkori, Myaki, 23 enne, misure 83 – 59 – 89 (occhio clinico by Mick Angel), capelli e occhi neri, labbra invitanti, era venuta tre giorni fa a chiedere aiuto all'agenzia investigativa di Mick.

\- Sig. Angel io sono una ballerina di tango, tra due settimane si svolgerà qui a Tokyo una competizione di tango molto importante, a cui io e il mio compagno parteciperemo.  
\- Allora lei ha un compagno?

Disse Mick mentre cercava di guardare le gambe della ragazza.

\- Sig. Angel, mi hanno detto che lei è un ottimo investigatore ma che ha un certo pallino per le donne vero?

Rispose Myaki tirando giù la gonna con fare stizzito per coprirsi meglio

\- Myaki le hanno detto bene, io sono il migliore sulla piazza!  
\- Me lo auguro!

Rispose di nuovo la povera Myaki schiaffeggiando la mano di Mick intenta a conoscere da molto vicino la sua gamba.

\- Da due settimane riceviamo lettere minatorie in cui ci dicono che se parteciperemo alla gara ci capiterà qualcosa di brutto. Ma noi siamo i migliori nel nostro paese e non vogliamo rinunciarci. Sarebbe davvero un'ottima vetrina a livello mondiale in quanto parteciperanno i migliori.  
\- Avete qualche sospetto?  
\- Potrebbero esseri tutti i partecipanti, lei non lo sa, ma il mondo della danza competitiva è un mondo di serpi. Sembriamo tutti posati ed eleganti ma tutti miriamo a vincere.  
\- Interessante!  
\- Io e Kogi, il mio compagno di danza, miriamo al primo premio, per la bellezza di 3 milioni di yen (circa 26 mila euri) e uno stage di un mese in Argentina per affinare le tecniche del tango  
\- E vorrebbe che io scoprissi chi vi minaccia?  
\- Si esatto, va bene essere serpi competitivi ma io voglio essere leale nella competizione, nessuno si muove come me e voglio vincere grazie alla mia danza!  
\- Myaki lei sa quello che vuole!  
\- Certo Sig. Angel! Ballare il tango è sensualità, passione, sentimento, è avere il fuoco nei piedi e nelle vene. Il tango è la mia vita!  
\- Va bene Myaki accetterò molto volentieri il suo caso...

E così Mick pensò brillantemente di iscriversi alla gara per capire chi potesse avercela con Myaki, lui il tango lo conosceva e anche molto bene, era un ottimo modo per rimorchiare le ragazze. Ma aveva fatto i conti senza l'oste. Gli mancava una partner. Kazue si era rifiutata, doveva partire e poi non le interessavano queste frivolezze, allora aveva pensato a Kaori. Lei era una sweeper e, oltre a fargli da compagna per la competizione, poteva aiutarlo nelle indagini.  
Ovviamente il modo per chiedere a Kaori di fargli da compagna era in stile Angel e poi l'idea di stuzzicare Ryo era troppo invitante per lasciarsela scappare. Vederlo rodere era una vera goduria, di certo non gli era sfuggita l'occhiata che gli aveva tirato quando era sdraiato su Kaori in mutande, sinceramente si aspettava almeno una pallottola ma figuriamoci se quel cretino si arrischiava a dichiararsi alla povera Kaori. E poi chi lo sa, questo caso sarebbe stato d'aiuto a sbloccare la situazione tra i due. La gelosia è un'arma a doppio taglio, vero. Ma quei due ne avevano solo da guadagnare e poi tanto lui aveva Kazue!

Kaori si stava avviando alla palestra nel palazzo di Mick. In verità non sapeva molto del tango. Si,sapeva ballare, ma in coppia non lo aveva mai fatto! Mick, dopo l'incursione notturna, aveva cercato di rassicurarla dicendole che doveva solo apprendere da lui che era il maestro del tango. Ryo ovviamente non si era scomposto, grattandosi il sedere gli aveva detto che tornava a dormire e che non gli importava molto delle figurette di danza. Quello zoticone non si era minimamente opposto a darla come partner al suo ex socio. Maledetto. Figuriamoci se non coglieva l'occasione di liberarsi di lei e fare i suoi porci comodi! Con Mick avrebbe dovuto fare il doppio del lavoro, oltre ad imparare il tango, doveva tenere a freno le manie pervertite di Mick per lei. Ahhh che vita! Però poteva essere un lavoro interessante, il tango era una danza bellissima, alla sua femminilità avrebbe fatto bene.

\- Mick ci sei?  
\- Si vieni pure Kaori!  
\- Ah però! Non sapevo che avevi una palestra così grande!  
\- Già io sono sempre preparato, poi qui viene Kazue a fare aerobica e la spio dallo specchio, lei non lo sa, ma dietro lo specchio c'è un'altra stanza!

Un corvetto volò intorno alla testa di Kaori, Mick non si smentiva.

\- Allora da dove cominciamo?  
\- Bene dalla base!

Mick, guardò scrupolosamente Kaori e si avvicinò tendendo una mano con il palmo verso l'alto in segno d'invito.

\- Sai Kaori l'educazione di un gentiluomo è la base del tango. L'uomo prima di tutto deve guardare la donna negli occhi per invitarla a ballare, infine, con il gesto della mano la donna decide se accettare E' un segno di rispetto.

Kaori mise la sua mano su quella di Mick

\- Mick sei davvero un esperto  
\- Darling non sai quanto!

Mick cinse per la vita Kaori e cominciò a muovere i primi passi. Kaori riusciva a seguire Mick, non se lo aspettava mica così semplice!

I due cominciavano a volteggiare per la palestra. I passi base sembravano semplici. Ma la faccenda doveva diventare un po' più intima.

\- Kaori mia cara, tu sai che il tango è sensualità, giusto? Perciò dobbiamo stare più vicini e se senti le mie mani sui tuoi fianchi è solo per guidarti.  
\- Mick va bene le mani sui fianchi, ma non sul mio sedere!  
\- Che vuoi farci! Ci ho provato! Ogni lasciata è persa!

Kaori non si trattenne dal ridere, Mick le strappava sempre un sorriso.

Mick strinse di più con un braccio la vita di Kaori. Cominciò ad insegnarle i movimenti incrociati dei piedi che portavano ad incrociare le gambe dell'una con l'altro. Decisamente le cose funzionavano. Kaori si sentì soddisfatta della prima lezione, procedeva decisamente bene, Mick era davvero un ottimo maestro.

Intanto, nella palazzina di fronte, Ryo aveva provato a riaddormentarsi, ma continuava a rigirarsi nel letto. Qualcosa non gli quadrava, si sentiva strano, molto strano. Sbuffò con rumorosità

\- Accidenti quella è andata a ballare il tango con il damerino e non mi ha preparato la colazione. Ma dico io, poche cose deve fare, la colazione me la poteva preparare! No invece è lì che fa la figuretta tra le braccia di Mick. Che magari stanno li a strusciarsi per il tango. Ma che razza di incarico, ballare il tango! Poi con Kaori, che di femminile non ha nulla, forse l'aiuteranno le gambe...

Il pensiero delle gambe di Kaori attorcigliate a quelle di Mick fecero stizzire il numero uno degli sweeper, nonostante continuasse a negare che la sua socia fosse una donna, con delle gambe... e che paia di gambe!  
Ryo si diede dei sonori pugni in testa, ci mancava solo questa. Decise allora di alzarsi. Tanto non riusciva a prendere sonno e si dedicò alle sue attività culturali. La recensione, pagina per pagina, di playboy. Non poteva non commentare le conigliette che sfoggiavano tutta la loro cultura nelle pagine della rivista. Ma, dopo mezzora, la sua lettura non era concentrata come al suo solito. Si alzò di scatto dal letto e si parò alla finestra della sua camera che, guarda caso, si affacciava sul palazzo di fronte sede dell'agenzia investigativa di Mick. Dalle finestre del quinto piano riuscì ad intravedere la sua socia che era stretta tra le braccia di Mick e si muovevano a ritmo. Non poté non notare il sorriso di Kaori. E si diede ancora una volta del mentecatto. A che diavolo pensava?! Non poteva farsi venire le paranoie perché Kaori era in casa di Mick che era stato _innamorato_ di lei. Proprio no! Non era dignitoso per la sua fama di Stallone!  
Mick si accorse di un'ombra dalle finestre del palazzo di fronte e per tutta risposta, sapendo benissimo chi li stava osservando, azzardò un caschè con Kaori e fece la linguaccia in direzione della finestra. Ryo, senza accorgersene, digrignò i denti e scese in cucina a fare colazione dando la colpa del suo malumore al fatto che avesse lo stomaco vuoto.

Mick e Kaori intanto continuavano ad allenarsi in palestra.

\- Kaori ora che abbiamo visto qualche passo base dobbiamo montare la coreografia! Visto che gareggiamo lo faremo per bene!  
\- Tu sai quello che fai, vero Mick?!  
\- Ma certo! Magari vinciamo e c'è ne andremo un mese io e te da soli in Argentina ad approfondire le tecniche del tango e magari ti insegno io qualche tecnica ma nudi!  
\- Miiiiiiiick... Non farmi tirare fuori il martello...

Mick accese di nuovo lo stereo. Por una cabeza cominciò a vibrare nell'aria. Mick cominciò a fare dei passi a ritmo con la musica nella direzione di Kaori. Il suo sguardo era penetrante. Kaori era in balia di quello sguardo, senza rendersene conto fece due passi indietro ma al ritmo di Mick. Mick piede destro in avanti, Kaori piede sinistro indietro. Le guance rosse di Kaori non si fecero attendere. Avvampò. Mick aveva uno sguardo da predatore. La divorava. E lei sentì le sue membra squagliarsi. Mick allungò il braccio. Con un attimo di esitazione, Kaori porse la sua mano su quella di Mick. L'americano strinse Kaori e cominciò i primi passi, leggeri e languidi. La musica si infervorò e Mick dietro la musica. Fece fare una giravolta veloce a Kaori e poi allungò la sua gamba destra in avanti. Kaori automaticamente fece aderire la gamba sinistra su quella di Mick e si addossò su di lui. Mick si rimise in posizione eretta, di nuovo spostò il piede destro in avanti e Kaori lo seguì. I passi erano un conseguirsi successivo veloce ma molto fluido, ad ogni passo Mick non lasciava lo sguardo di Kaori. Fece una lieve pressione sul fianco di lei, lei percepì cosa lui volesse dire e mosse il bacino seguendo le indicazioni della mano in un gesto sensuale e sinuoso. E di nuovo Mick la riscosse con un gesto. Fece scendere il braccio di Kaori lungo il fianco e lo accarezzò per tutta la sua lunghezza. La mano proseguì sotto l'anca di lei portandola fin sotto il ginocchio, con un gesto pieno di fierezza e di virilità, insinuò la mano nella piega del ginocchio e lo fece piegare, portando la gamba di Kaori all'altezza del suo bacino e cingendole la vita. Kaori capì il gioco e fece scendere molto lentamente la gamba su quella di Mick in maniera sensuale. Dopo aver posato il piede a terra, Kaori allungò il braccio verso il collo di Mick e lui appoggiò la bocca sul braccio in maniera sensuale. D'improvviso, sentendo la musica aumentare di ritmo, riprese il gioco di gambe tra i due. Girò di tre quarti Kaori, si distanziò da lei tenendole comunque le mani e ricondusse la danza, piedi avanti in movimento crescente, Kaori e Mick sembravano duellare sulla pista seguendo la musica, e la musica scemò. Mick, per concludere, cinse di nuovo la vita di Kaori e le fece fare un casché. Di risposta Kaori alzò di nuovo la gamba facendola scivolare sulla gamba di Mick. Il viso di Mick era all'altezza del collo di Kaori e gli soffiò sopra. L'americano ebbe un momento di sbandamento. Avrebbe voluto baciarla. Kaori percepì quel soffio e chiuse gli occhi dimenticando chi era, dove si trovava e con chi era. Era la magia del tango.

Ryo era sullo stipite della porta della palestra a fissare Kaori e Mick, nessuno dei due si era accorto di lui, almeno sembrava. Aveva percepito la tensione che si stagliava nella palestra dei due che ballavano, la sua aura si contrappose a quella tensione e Mick inarcò un sopracciglio riportando Kaori alla realtà.

\- Kaori abbiamo uno spettatore.

Kaori fissò la porta e scorse Ryo che aveva uno sguardo glaciale. Lo fissò con bocca aperta, sembrava volesse fulminarla. Ma perché? Pensò lei. Si portò una mano sul petto. Aveva il fiatone.

Mick, percependo la tensione, prese parola.

\- Allora Ryo che te ne pare? Non c'è la caviamo male.  
\- Direi che per ballare con un mezzo uomo pensavo andasse peggio.

La frase non fu detta con il solito sarcasmo ma freddamente. Kaori percepì la freddezza e di colpo si illuminò. Possibile che lui fosse...geloso?! GE-LO-SO! Il pensiero rallegrò l'animo di Kaori che non rispose a battuta con il solito martello e con una camminata degna di una pantera andò verso la porta guardando il suo socio con aria indifferente e rivolgendosi a Mick disse:

\- Mick sfrutto il bagno della palestra, direi che come prima lezione sia andata bene. Oggi pomeriggio andiamo ad incontrare la tua cliente.  
\- S...si Kaori

Riuscì a sibilare Mick vedendo la camminata sensuale di Kaori e sbavandole dietro.  
Kaori passò di fianco a Ryo, si scambiarono solo una rapidissima occhiata. E lasciò lì i due uomini dirigendosi verso il bagno.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Sicura da occhi indiscreti, si appoggiò contro la porta e sospirò portandosi le mani sul viso

"Ohhh mio dio, come ho fatto a fare una cosa così!"

Kaori si era stupita del suo stesso comportamento. Aveva tenuto testa a Ryo in maniera così provocante! Non sapeva neanche come non fosse diventata rossa e le gambe non le erano cedute! In qualunque caso, questa sua femminilità nascosta, non le dispiaceva affatto, anzi, sembrava aver effetto sul suo socio. Decisamente aveva fatto bene ad accettare l'incarico di Mick!

\- Allora Ryo che ci fai qui?  
\- Niente, è mezzogiorno, il mio stomaco brontolava e volevo sapere se quella veniva a preparare il pranzo  
\- Si si il pranzo... Piuttosto dì che sei venuto perché volevi sapere cosa stavamo combinando  
\- Cosacosacosa? Figuriamoci! Vabbè me ne vado al Cat's Eye. Mangerò qualcosa lì.

Ryo girò le spalle e cominciò ad uscire

\- Si valla a raccontare ad un altro.

Gli urlò Mick cercando di farsi ben sentire!


	3. Stallone, ma non ci sono troppi uomini!

Mick e Kaori arrivarono al Cat's Eye dopo aver chiamato Myaki e avergli dato appuntamento al bar degli amici.

Ryo era in uno dei suoi stati di lubricità cercando di planare sul seno della povera Miki. Falco, dal canto suo, lanciò uno dei suoi vassoi che fece planare Ryo all'entrata del Cat's. Nello stesso istante Mick e Kaori aprirono la porta.

\- Falco è un nuovo tappeto?!

Mick passò camminando sopra Ryo, lo sweeper si lamentò molto sonoramente e Kaori lo guardò con sufficienza passandogli accanto senza considerarlo e sedendosi al suo solito posto al bancone.

\- Ciao Miki!  
\- Ciao Kaori, va tutto... bene?

Miki guardava la sua amica con sospetto, la sua entrata con Mick, l'aria di sufficienza con cui aveva guardato Ryo e soprattutto nessuna, ripeto nessuna, martellata. Era davvero Kaori quella che aveva di fronte?!

\- Si certo Miki! Perché? C'è qualcosa che non va?  
\- Non so, sei, come dire, strana!  
\- Strana?!  
\- Si!  
\- In che senso?  
\- Non sembra che ti manchi qualcosa?!

Kaori si guardò nei dintorni, poi si guardò le mani, i vestiti e le scarpe con aria stralunata e con gli occhi spalancati.

\- No Miki, non mi manca nulla  
\- Il martello Kaori, il martello!

Miki mimò con astuta grazia la faccia di Kaori infervorata che brandiva il martello, lo stormo di corvetti girò nuovamente intorno la testa di Kaori.

Kaori si avvicinò al viso di Miki e le sussurrò nell'orecchio:

\- Diciamo che ho una nuova tecnica!

E strizzò l'occhio in gesto d'intesa.  
Miki non capiva cosa frullasse nella testa della sua amica ma intuì che Ryo Saeba era davvero in grossi guai.

Myaki entrò al Cat's. Ovviamente Ryo percepì il profumo della ragazza. In meno di tre secondi, bocca a forma di cuore sbavante, si fiondò sulla cliente di Mick. Myaki urlò a quello spettacolo. Ryo, d'un tratto, riprese la sua aria fredda. Aveva sentito armare un cane di una pistola che puntava su Myaki, al volo mise al riparo la ragazza, Mick corse fuori per capire chi era il colpevole e Kaori vedendo quella scena lanciò uno dei sgabelli sulla testa di Ryo che cercava di palpare Myaki.

\- Razza di maniaco! Giù le zampe dalla ragazza! Sei il solito!

Myaki rimase di stucco davanti alla faccia di quel ceffo bruno e la furia della ragazza con i capelli rossi. Dove era capitata?!

\- Lasciami lasciami

Myaki urlava nelle orecchie di Ryo che continuava a sbavare sulla ragazza nonostante una sgabellata. La ragazza infine diede un sonoro calcio nei bassi istinti di Ryo facendolo balzare.

\- Così impari brutto idiota.

Sentenziò Kaori.

Mick rientrò nel bar senza aver scoperto chi avesse sparato. Kaori si avvicinò a lui.

\- Allora Mick?  
\- No niente sono scappati. Ma si rifaranno vivi.  
\- Dobbiamo solo aspettare  
\- Si  
\- Intanto direi di mangiare qualcosa!  
\- Effettivamente tutto questo movimento mi ha fatto venire fame. Myaki vuoi mangiare anche tu con noi?

Myaki guardava quelle persone con gli occhi sbarrati, lei aveva le gambe che tremavano dopo quei colpi di pistola e loro pensavano a mangiare. Ne era certa, erano completamente fuori di testa!

\- Myaki non ti ho presentato la mia socia. Lei è Kaori. Mi aiuterà a seguire il tuo caso.  
\- Piacere Myaki, io sono Kaori!  
\- Molto lieta.

Le due donne si strinsero la mano. Myaki riguardò la rossa. Non aveva più quell'aria da pazza furiosa, anzi sembrava gentile e simpatica, forse era colpa di quel bruto dai capelli scuri se lei si comportava così. Possibilmente era il suo fidanzato e lei doveva sudare sette camicie per tenerlo a freno. Però aveva notato lo sguardo che lui aveva posato su Kaori al momento della sparatoria, era protettivo. Ne era certa, quei due si amavano.

\- Ma nessuno presenta il piccolo Ryo a questa bellissima ragazza mokkori?!  
\- Allora il suo nome è Ryo, bhè Ryo lei dovrebbe tenere le zampe apposto, mi domando come Kaori possa essere fidanzata con uno come lei.  
\- Io stare con quella?! Ma l'hai vista?! Non farti ingannare, lei in verità è un uomo!

Kaori alle parole di Myaki avvampò, il rossore della timidezza passò velocemente a quello di rabbia per le parole di Ryo. Umibozu, che non aveva ancora parlato, passò con somma soddisfazione il vassoio a Kaori che lo lanciò dritto sui i denti dello sweeper con precisione.

\- Grazie Falco  
\- Non c'è di ché

Miki quatta quatta, si avvicinò a Mick Angel, cominciava a capire cosa stava succedendo e voleva delle conferme.

\- Mick allora Kaori per questo caso lavorerà con te  
\- Si honey, balleremo insieme il tango!  
\- Saeba non ha detto niente?  
\- No ma devi vedere come mi ha fulminato quando ci ha visti ballare!  
\- Davvero?  
\- Si! All'inizio l'ha insultata come al solito ma lei non ha tirato fuori il martello anzi lo ha ignorato.  
\- La cosa si sta facendo interessante!  
\- Yes! Vedrai questa volta lo farò confessare!

Mick ad un certo punto si vide il bazooka di Umibozu puntato sulla nuca

\- Angel non stai allungando troppo le zampe su mia moglie?  
\- Oh Polipone mio ma stavamo solo parlando!  
\- E la tua mano sul fianco?!  
\- Beccato!

Umibozu prese Mick per la cravatta e lo scaraventò su Ryo. I due sweeper si ritrovarono uno addossato all'altro per terra.

\- Angel non è che stai cambiando gusti?  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, se fosse così ti butteresti su di me a pesce. Mandrillone! In fondo so che mi ami! Nessuno resiste ad un corpo così!  
\- Mick vuoi vedere come traforo il tuo amore con la mia pistola?!

Dopo aver mangiato, Myaki, Mick e Kaori decisero di andare all'hotel in cui si sarebbe svolta la gara. Kaori, prima di uscire, non fece neanche una piccola ramanzina a Ryo di comportarsi bene in sua assenza. Aveva deciso di sostenere una linea dura con Ryo. Si le sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare. Dopo otto anni era arrivato il momento di chiarire le cose, ma il primo passo spettava a Ryo e, siccome non si decideva, aveva deciso di comportarsi come faceva lui: usare l'indifferenza. Basta cure, basta fare da zerbino, basta martellate (non proprio, dai, solo in casi eccezionali) e voleva usare quel caso per fargli vedere che lei era una donna e che donna!

\- Myaki scusami ma il tuo compagno di ballo?  
\- Ah Kogi, è in hotel, è un po' impaurito a dir la verità per questo non ha lasciato l'hotel.  
\- Lui sa che ti sei rivolta a Mick?  
\- Si certamente, non ne era entusiasta, ma che alternative avevamo? Ci tengo molto a questa gara.  
\- Direi che devi presentarcelo, dobbiamo proteggere anche lui.  
\- Si certo. E' un ottimo ballerino ma è un po' timido.

I tre entrarono in hotel e andarono al bar in attesa di Kogi. Myaki si avviò in stanza per chiamarlo.

\- Kaori che ne pensi di Myaki?  
\- Mi sembra una ragazza simpatica, forse all'inizio con la puzza sotto al naso, però secondo me è una ragazza che sa il fatto suo  
\- Anche per me, solo che non capisco questo Kogi. Non si è mai visto.  
\- Già, forse è solo impaurito. Tanto vale aspettare e conoscerlo.

Kogi e Myaki entrarono nel bar, Kogi era un ragazzo bruno, tratti orientali e con un fisico asciutto non troppo prestante ma neanche troppo magro. Quello che colpiva di Kogi era la posatezza, tipica di un ballerino, sapeva camminare con classe e ogni suo passo sembrava davvero a ritmo con il resto del suo corpo.

\- Kogi loro sono Mick e Kaori, parteciperanno alla gara e indagheranno sulle famose lettere minatorie.  
\- Piacere di conoscervi.

Il ragazzo si apprestò prima a stringere la mano a Kaori facendole anche un piccolo inchino e poi a stringere la mano a Mick

\- Piacere nostro Kogi. Bene io direi di cominciare a organizzare la vostra protezione, giusto Mick?  
\- Si certo socia!

I quattro si misero a tavolino e definirono tutti i dettagli. Per prima cosa Myaki e Kogi si sarebbero trasferiti da loro per proteggerli meglio, intanto Mick avrebbe condotto le indagini e avrebbe chiesto ai suoi informatori. Kogi e Myaki si sarebbero allenati da Mick e avrebbero dato qualche dritta a Kaori.

\- Mick ma dove dormiranno Kogi e Myaki, da me o da te?  
\- Quesito interessante... Merita una profonda analisi investigativa.

Mick puntò il dito sotto al mento come per riflettere seriamente.

\- Vediamo, possiamo fare così mandiamo Kogi a dormire da Ryo mentre tu e Myaki potreste condividere il letto con me, ho un letto solo e la notte fa freddo ci dovremmo stringere tutti e tre insieme per riscaldarci!

Mick, bava alla bocca, si fiondò su Kaori e Myaki. Kaori, conoscendo il tipo, aveva già preparato il suo martello. Con grande colpo da maestro prese in pieno l'americano e lo fece fiondare direttamente all'uscita dell'albergo.

\- Myaki, ascolta me. Mick andrà con Kogi a dormire a casa mia con Ryo. Io e te dormiremo da Mick. Per la tua incolumità ti consiglio vivamente di fare attenzione sotto la doccia. Per dormire non ti preoccupare ci penso io. Quei due dovranno solo provare a varcare la soglia e si ritroveranno in grossi grossi guai.  
\- Si Kaori, farò come dici. Mi sembra tu sia abituata a questo genere di cose. E' proprio un lavoro faticoso il tuo.  
\- Non puoi capire quanto.

Myaki guardò Kaori e le diede una pacca sulla spalla come per confortarla.

Mick, nella sua planata verso l'uscita, si era imbattuto in una ragazza bionda.

\- Signorina, mi permetta, Mick Angel per servirla.  
\- Togliti dai piedi. Mi dai fastidio. Shun sbrigati con quelle valigie. Possibile che devo fare tutto io!

Mick rimase un po' perplesso davanti alla ragazza, non tanto per il rifiuto ma per la superficialità e il modo antipatico di porsi. Chissà chi era questa Miss Simpatia.

Kaori, Myaki e Kogi si stavano avvicinando per raggiungere l'uscita. Myaki alzò lo sguardo verso la bionda, la bionda di rimando fece fuoriuscire fulmini e saette dai suoi occhi castani.

\- Myaki allora partecipi anche tu.  
\- Avevi dubbi al riguardo, Roxy.  
\- Si sinceramente pensavo non ti presentassi sapendo che c'ero io e che la vittoria è mia.  
\- Appunto partecipo. Vedremo chi di noi sarà la vincitrice.

Le due donne si sfidarono con lo sguardo. Myaki si incamminò verso l'uscita con aria indifferente seguita da Kaori e Kogi.

\- Kogi sempre tra i perdenti.  
\- Roxy finiscila.

Anche Kogi sfilò davanti a Roxy senza darle corda.

All'uscita Kaori e Mick chiesero ai due ballerini chi fosse Roxy.

\- Io e Roxy eravamo compagne alla scuola di danza. Eravamo in competizione. E' successo un paio di anni fa. Io e Kogi facevamo coppia già da un po'. Lei era in coppia con Toshio, un altro nostro compagno di danza, bravissimo ballerino. Roxy era innamorata di Toshio, ma Toshio la considerava solo un'amica e una compagna. Toshio amava un'altra ragazza. Si slogò una caviglia mentre stava provando con me, non poté partecipare ad una gara dove io vinsi con Kogi.  
\- Dopo quella gara Roxy venne da me e mi chiese di fargli da partner, di mollare Myaki per vincere con lei. Io rifiutai. Io e Myaki facciamo un'ottima squadra. Lavoriamo insieme da tanti anni e soprattutto siamo amici. Roxy se la prese anche con Myaki, dicendo che era colpa sua se lei non aveva vinto e se io non ballavo con lei. Myaki è una delle migliori della nostra scuola. Roxy non l'ha mai digerita. L'ha calunniata di favoritismi e così è stata cacciata.  
\- Già da quel momento in poi ha lavorato da sola con questo Shun e la nostra diatriba non è mai finita. Ad ogni gara ci incontriamo e lei si comporta in questo modo ostile. Non ha mai digerito il fatto di essere stata rifiutata prima da Toshio poi da Kogi. Il suo orgoglio ne ha risentito.  
\- Ma Myaki mica è colpa tua!  
\- Lo so Kaori, però... però ve l'ho detto nella danza competitiva siamo tutti agguerriti, il nostro obiettivo è vincere. Giusto Kogi?  
\- Si Myaki! Noi c'è la faremo.

Kaori decise di preparare la cena a casa sua. I quattro rientrarono in casa Saeba. Ryo era al suo solito modo spaparanzato sul divano con le sue riviste da recensire,era un lavoro vero e proprio il suo, ogni settimana spediva poi la recensione alla casa editrice di playboy per dare consigli e aggiustamenti secondo i gusti dello Stallone di Shinjuku e lui ne era molto fiero.

\- Ah Kaori sei rientrata  
\- Ryo per favore ci sono ospiti cerca di non essere maleducato.  
\- Prepari la cena? Il piccolo Ryo è a stomaco vuoto.  
\- Si ora vado, ma per favore comportati bene. A proposito Kogi e Mick dormiranno qui questa notte mentre io e Myaki andiamo da Mick a dormire  
\- Cosa? Mi metti due uomini a dormire sotto il mio tetto?! Roba da matti!  
\- Smettila Ryo non sono in vena di stare dietro alle tue cretinate.

Kaori lasciò la sala per dirigersi in cucina. Ryo, dopo la lapidaria risposta di Kaori, rimase ancora stizzito. Nessuna martellata per tutto il giorno e ora questa freddezza, la cosa era strana. Allora si giocò un'altra carta. Il maestro del Drizz si fece vivo e puntò dritto su Myaki, bocca sbavante, il volo sulla ragazza stava andando a buon termina ma qualcosa lo fermò e lo fece spiaccicare al pavimento. Era un martello. Finalmente un martello. Tirato da... Myaki.

\- Myaki chi ti ha pftato quef mattefffo?  
\- Kaori, infatti mi ha detto di usarlo quando mi sentivo minacciata! E così ho fatto!  
\- Ah quella stfega ha penfato a tutto.  
\- Già! A proposito Ryo, se vuole riconquistarla farebbe bene ad usare un'altra tecnica questa a quanto pare non funziona!

Ryo si ricompose facendo finta di non aver sentito l'ultima frase della ragazza e si diresse in camera sua.. Mick lo guardò come per dire "beccato" e il povero Kogi non capiva nulla.

La cena si svolse normalmente o quasi. La compagnia era ottima ma la cosa che stonava e che i due sweeper non avevano tentato in nessun modo di far svolazzare le loro mani sulle ragazze . Kaori sembrava tranquilla, anche troppo. L'ora di dormire giungeva ormai inesorabile. Kaori fece vedere a Kogi la camera degli ospiti dove lui si poteva coricare e così si ritirò, Mick poteva andare a dormire dove voleva in casa in quanto la conosceva a menadito, Ryo aveva la sua stanza.

\- Myaki, allora andiamo da Mick a coricarci?  
\- Si certo andiamo.

Le ragazze si avviarono a prendere le loro cose per dirigersi nella palazzina di Mick.  
Ryo e Mick invece andarono in terrazza a fumare qualche sigaretta e bere qualcosa insieme.

\- Allora amico com'è stata questa giornata senza Kaori?  
\- Di che parli?  
\- Dai non dirmi che non ti è mancata per niente

Fece sgomitando Mick su Ryo.

\- Chi? Quel mezzo uomo? Per carità!  
\- A chi la vuoi raccontare, oggi non ti ha degnato neanche di una martellata. E c'è da preoccuparsi  
\- Si, finalmente la mia testa è senza bernoccoli. Guarda, guarda!

Ryo si avvicinò a Mick mostrando la testa senza l'ombra di un livido.

\- E quella fuga a casa mia questa mattina?  
\- Maddai te l'ho già detto era per il pranzo...  
\- Sarà...

Mick guardò Ryo che si affacciò sul parapetto, il suo sguardo era puntato sulle due ragazze che attraversavano la strada e si infilavano a casa di Mick. A Ryo sfuggì un piccolo sospiro.

\- Senti e come mai non hai neanche provato a sfiorare Myaki?!  
\- Semplice ho il mio piano! Stasera visitina notturna! Kaori non avrà avuto modo di preparare le trappole così potrò avventarmi sulla dolce Myaki!  
\- Good! Pensavo la stessa cosa, potrò ritentare con Kaori! Senti non farai slittare i nostri piani come l'altra volta, vero?!

Sul collo di Ryo scivolò una goccia di sudore freddo. Di nuovo ripensò al momento in cui aveva visto Mick e Kaori troppo vicini.

\- Quale altra volta, scusa?!

Disse Ryo facendo lo gnorri.

\- Non fare finta di niente

Si stizzò Mick prendendo per il bavero l'amico. Ryo ricordava bene l'ultima volta che avevano agito insieme per una visita notturna.

\- Non dire assurdità, te lo detto è stato il troppo impeto del momento!  
\- Se mi mandi a monte ancora i piani ti apro in due!  
\- Dai amico vedrai che andrà benissimo!

Myaki e Kaori si erano sistemate nella camera da letto. Si stavano cambiando per mettersi a letto. Kaori però voleva conoscere meglio la sua cliente.

\- Myaki, scusami se te lo domando, ma da quanto tempo balli?  
\- Ballo da sempre per quello che mi ricordo! Ho fatto danza classica, moderna e poi mi ha colpito il tango!  
\- E come mai proprio il tango?  
\- Vedi i miei genitori lo ballavano insieme. Mia madre è argentina e mio padre giapponese. Mi ricordo che da bambina li guardavo quando lo ballavano insieme ed è un'immagine sempre fissa nella mia mente! Un ricordo molto dolce!  
\- Saranno fieri di te!  
\- Si certo lo sono, peccato non li veda molto spesso, abitano in Argentina ora.  
\- Scusami se sono stata invadente!  
\- Figurati! Anzi io sono una chiacchierona!  
\- Bene io anche! Andremo d'accordo!  
\- Si!  
\- Posso chiederti un'altra cosa? E' un po' personale.  
\- Certo dimmi pure.  
\- Oggi quando mi spiegavi della tua storia con Roxy, ho sentito un nome: Toshio, quando lo hai nominato ti si è velato lo sguardo...

Myaki abbassò un po' lo sguardo e strinse le lenzuola del letto dove era seduta.

\- Oh mi spiace Myaki, se vuoi non c'è bisogno di parlarne, non voglio crearti imbarazzo.  
\- No e che... vedi la donna che Toshio amava ero io. Anzi stavamo insieme, a Roxy non è andata mai giù. Avevamo deciso di non ballare mai insieme perché non volevamo che il nostro amore interferisse con il lavoro e poi io e Kogi lavoriamo davvero bene insieme  
\- Cos'è successo?  
\- Dopo la slogatura, Toshio decise di prendersi un periodo di riflessione, mi ha lasciato. Sapevo che aveva anche dei problemi con la sua famiglia, non mi hanno mai visto di buon occhio. Così è andato via e si è trasferito in Europa. Io non riesco a dimenticarlo.  
\- Mi spiace molto.  
\- Doveva andare così.  
\- Non è che sia Roxy a minacciarvi?  
\- Non è da escludere, ma non credo. Lei è antipatica ed egocentrica ma non così meschina, le piace vincere con lealtà.  
\- E quello Shun che la seguiva come un cagnolino?  
\- A dir la verità so molto poco di lui.  
\- Vedremo nei prossimi giorni...  
\- Senti Kaori, ora tocca a me con le domande scottanti!

Kaori spalancò gli occhi..

\- Allora come mai non sei fidanzata con Ryo?! E' lampante che vi amate, nonostante lui faccia il cascamorto!

Kaori avvampò senza ritegno e cominciò a bofonchiare.

\- Myaki tu sei sempre così diretta?  
\- Si assolutamente! Allora rispondimi!  
\- Vedi è … è... complicato si.  
\- Interessante... lui non si è ancora confessato, vero?  
\- Già

Disse Kaori sbuffando con rassegnazione, insomma la confessione alla radura non si poteva dire tale in quanto poi non era stata "consumata" come si deve.

\- E dimmi un'altra cosa, cosa provi per Mick?  
\- Myaki!  
\- Dai Kaori anche con lui si vede che vi lega qualcosa di speciale!  
\- Sai noi siamo molto amici, anche se.. per lui sono stata il suo primo amore. Poi ha conosciuto Kazue, una nostra amica, ed è felice con lei. Però la nostra amicizia è molto forte.  
\- Secondo me vuole aiutarti a far confessare Ryo!  
\- Dici?!  
\- Si! E secondo me, facendo l'indifferente, stai cercando di fare la stessa cosa anche tu!  
\- Si... si vede così tanto?!  
\- Ohhh Kaori! Si! E io ti aiuterò! Adoro le storie a lieto fine!  
\- Grazie Myaki!  
\- Kaori un'altra cosa, ma secondo te dormiremo tranquille?  
\- Come due angioletti! Vieni a vedere

Kaori si affacciò dalla finestra con Myaki, dal palazzo di fronte, Ryo e Mick ululavano avvolti nei futon e battibeccavano tra loro

\- Lo sapevo! Con te le visite notturne saranno sempre un fallimento!  
\- Dai Mick non dire così! Non sapevamo della trappola di Kaori  
\- Non dire cavolate! L'hai fatta scattare apposta!  
\- Ehi ragazzi!

Kaori urlò ai due, i due spalancarono gli occhi, Kaori era nel palazzo di Ryo a due piani di sotto, ma allora non erano lì! Eppure le avevano viste entrare a casa di Mick

\- Piaciuto lo scherzetto?  
\- Kaori vieni a liberarci subito!

Tuonò Ryo

\- Mica sono matta, anzi il mio piano ha funzionato alla perfezione. Quando ho detto che andavamo a dormire a casa di Mick sapevo già che avreste provato a fare qualcuna delle vostre porcate e allora siamo tornate a casa di soppiatto per dormire, avevo già preparato le stanze!  
\- Kaori sei stata geniale!

Disse Myaki piena di ammirazione

\- Ho fregato i due migliori sweeper del mondo! Buonanotte cari! Dovreste ringraziarmi, il futon è con doppia trapunta, non morirete di freddo!

Kaori chiuse le finestre sapendo che l'aspettava un lungo sonno ristoratore. Myaki si addormentò tranquilla. Ryo e Mick continuarono a litigare appesi come salami.

Un pensiero attraversò la testa di Ryo:  
" Fiùùù è andata bene anche questa volta. Però è stata davvero ingegnosa. Buonanotte... Sugar boy."


	4. Confronti allo specchio

Il mattino si presentò con il suo bellissimo sole. Kaori riaprì gli occhi con rinnovata energia, sapendo che la giornata sarebbe stata faticosa ma le avrebbe dato grandi soddisfazioni. Si diresse, dopo essersi lavata e vestita, sul terrazzo del palazzo di Mick.

\- Ehi pelandroni! Non volete la colazione?

Disse ai due appesi come salami. Ryo e Mick si svegliarono guardando verso l'alto e verso Kaori. Kaori affacciata al parapetto gli sorrideva.

\- E' una dea!  
\- Mick hai ancora i postumi del sonno e di qualche bicchierino di troppo

Kaori tirò fuori dalla sua schiena il suo coltello a serra manica.

\- Allora come volete scendere?!  
\- ASPETTA KAOOOOOO...ri

I due si spiccicarono su uno dei balconi.

\- Una dea eh? La dea della sveglia senza grazia, ecco che dea...  
\- Tu non capisci proprio niente.

Kaori sfornellava in cucina in compagnia di Kogi e Myaki. Mick entrò in cucina sfoggiando il suo sorriso. Si avvicinò a Kaori e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Sapendo benissimo che Ryo li osservava.

\- Buongiorno Darling  
\- Bu... buongiorno anche a te Mick

Ryo era di malumore, pessimo malumore.

\- Kaori è pronta quella sbobba che prepari che chiamiamo colazione?!  
\- Sig. Ryo la colazione di Kaori è buonissima

Intervenne Kogi.

\- Grazie Kogi, certa gente non apprezza mai niente. Myaki, Kogi dopo colazione vi va di allenarci?  
\- Certo Kaori! Ti aiuteremo volentieri e di certo un po' di allenamento non ci farà male!

Kogi con Myaki e Kaori si avviarono in palestra. Mick li seguì trepidante di ripetere l'esperienza di ieri, lasciò Ryo con una delle sue frasi:

\- Ah menomale che ho la stanza segreta dietro lo specchio della palestra mi godrò decisamente uno spettacolo unico!

E sgattaiolò fuori alla chetichella.

I quattro erano in palestra, dallo stereo partì Diferente. Kogi e Myaki si misero al centro della palestra. Con passo femminile, Myaki camminava seguita da Kogi, si misero poi uno di fronte l'altra. Kogi, con grazia, porse il braccio in direzione di Myaki che posò sopra la mano accompagnandolo con uno sguardo rovente. Era solo l'inizio.  
Kogi girò su se stesso con lentezza portando con sé Myaki, alla fine del giro allungò una gamba. Myaki allungò la sinistra in un gesto felino. Ritornarono insieme su, lentamente. Kogi strinse la vita di Myaki e partì con i primi passi, seguita da Myaki attaccata al busto del suo compagno con vera e propria possessione. Si fermarono seguendo la musica. Ed ecco una prima giravolta. Myaki porse la schiena sul petto di Kogi e si abbracciarono. Kogi poi cinse la vita di Myaki. Cominciarono a ballare concitatamente schiena contro petto in un susseguirsi sempre più veloce. I piedi dei due ballerini professionisti si incrociavano in passi complicati ma sembravano non avessero mai fatto altro. Gesti e movenze dei due erano sublimi. Si allontanavano e si avvicinavano con ritmo e passione. Come se tutto fosse improvvisato, Myaki si staccò da Kogi camminando lentamente, iniziò a ballare da sola, i fianchi sinuosi ricercavano il ritmo, le gambe sembravano fuoco da sotto la gonna che volteggiava, le mani vibravano nell'aria. Kogi, dietro le spalle della sua compagna, riprese una delle mani portando Myaki su di lui. Le strinse i fianchi e l'alzò da terra, Myaki alzò una gamba, sembrava volare, la riportò in terra con gesti aggraziati e abbracciandola. E di nuovo danza di piedi, gesti bruschi e potenti seguiti da passi più dolci e di una lentezza emozionante, carezze rudi seguiti da movenze di braccia maestose e piene di sensualità. Myaki con un piede puntato a terra si faceva trascinare da Kogi in una specie di giravolta. Di nuovo uno di fronte all'altro diedero prova della loro destrezza nell' "otto", una mossa basata sui i piedi della donna. Destra e sinistra, mani e gambe perfettamente a ritmo. Occhi negli occhi. Kogi piegò in avanti il ginocchio dove Myaki si sedette, abbracciando il collo del compagno e incrociando le gambe, facendole scendere in parallelo alla figura di Kogi che le accarezzò in chiusura.

Kaori ne era estasiata, erano bellissimi. I suoi occhi non avevano mai visto nulla di più sensuale e appagante. Non poté impedirsi di battere le mani.

\- Siete stati bravissimi! Meravigliosi!  
\- Grazie Kaori, ma manca ancora qualcosa. Vero Myaki?  
\- Si ancora quel tocco in più e poi sarà perfetto!  
\- Ah io non riuscirò mai a muovermi così! Al tuo confronto sembro una tavola di legno Myaki!  
\- Cosa dici Kaori, ognuna di noi ha una propria sensualità non ci spetta che trovare la tua.

Myaki chiese a Kaori di mettersi davanti a lei.

\- Cerca di seguirmi ora.

Myaki prese le mani di Kaori e con un gesto ampio le portò sopra le loro teste, prima la destra e poi la sinistra. Myaki allungò la gamba destra facendo cenno a Kaori di seguirla. Kaori fece altrettanto.

\- Pensa alla persona che ami. Pensa al fuoco che ti provoca nelle membra e muoviti come se dovessi conquistarlo.  
\- Non so se posso farlo  
\- Certo che puoi, tutte siamo in grado di essere sensuali.

Tenendola per le mani, Myaki girò con Kaori in una camminata lenta, sinuosa e felina.

\- Prova a muoverti come faccio io ora.

Myaki mosse un fianco verso destra, poi a sinistra, il busto seguì le movenze del bacino e le spalle fecero la stessa cosa, continuò in questo gioco portando le braccia sotto al collo in maniera sensuale.  
Kaori cercò di fare la stessa cosa, fianco destro e poi sinistro, la spalla si mosse sensualmente facendo scendere la spallina, le braccia portate sotto al collo in maniera femminile... uno spettacolo per la visione di Mick che, eccitato dalla grazia delle due donne, ululò come un lupo e si avventò sulle donne.

\- Mie VISIONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kaori sentendo l'urlo fece scendere uno dei suoi Kompeito e spiaccicò l'americano.

\- Mi dimentico sempre con chi ho a che fare... Di questo passo dovrò tirare fuori tutto il mio arsenale di martelli, vero Mick?!  
\- Mi fa pfopfio di fi Kaori cara.

Rispose Mick incastrato. Myaki e Kogi risero di gusto.

\- Senti Kaori, qui davanti hai uno specchio prova ad allenarti e a guardarti, sei una bellissima ragazza! Devi superare la tua timidezza! Io e Kogi, intanto, ci facciamo accompagnare in albergo da Mick!  
\- Grazie Myaki seguirò il tuo consiglio.  
\- Però prima...

Myaki allargò lo spacco della gonna di Kaori, la gonna lunga lasciò scoperta la coscia destra.

\- Benedetta ragazza, vuoi lasciare queste gambe coperte a vita?!  
\- Myaki! Ma non sarà troppo?!  
\- Quale troppo! E poi manca ancora una cosa.

Myaki andò verso il suo borsone e ne tirò fuori un rossetto. Lo porse a Kaori e la posizionò di fronte allo specchio.

\- Forza mettilo!

Kaori, rossa, prese il rossetto e lo passò sulle labbra. Rosso come una ciliegia, il rossetto sposava perfettamente le labbra di Kaori, sembravano un frutto invitante. Un sospiro volò ma nessuno lo percepì.

Myaki prese le spalle di Kaori e fissandola attraverso lo specchio le disse

\- Ora sei pronta, fai uscire la donna bellissima che c'è in te. Ti lascio il mio cd.

\- Myaki trascinò Mick con sé seguita da Kogi.

\- Vedrai quando torneremo avremo una Kaori seducente. Ryo quando la rivedrà non la riconoscerà!  
\- Eh si cara Myaki, Ryo Saeba sarà sopraffatto!

Mick guardò la porta accanto a quella della palestra. Sapeva che Ryo era nella stanza accanto dove poteva vedere Kaori.

Kaori schiaccio "play" nello stereo. Época. Perfetta.  
Si stagliò davanti allo specchio. Si guardò a partire dai piedi. Le scarpe con il tacco assottigliavano le sue caviglie. Passò ai polpacci, forti e pieni di energia. Le cosce, perfette, muscolose e rotonde che si congiungevano ai fianchi. Sempre davanti allo specchio spinse la gamba, facendo scivolare il piede. Lo spacco si aprì facendo vedere interamente la gamba.

Ryo fece un altro sospiro, davanti ai suoi occhi la gamba totalmente offerta di Kaori. Si irrigidì.

Kaori riportò la gamba in posizione. Guardò i suoi fianchi. Morbidi, burrosi. E li mosse.

Ryo deglutì.

Passò la mano sul suo ventre. Una lunga carezza. Si fermò proprio sotto al seno. Il suo seno pieno svettava da sotto la canotta attillata. Tondo, solido e fiero. Kaori arrossì con un pizzico d'orgoglio pensando al suo seno.

Ryo per tutta risposta, dall'altra parte dello specchio, si accese una sigaretta mentre un rivolo di sudore freddo scivolava lungo la sua schiena.

La mano di Kaori arrivò fino al collo, bianco e lungo.

Ryo si morse le labbra pensando a quali baci infuocati avrebbe voluto dare a quel collo.

Kaori si rimirò le labbra. Rosse, succose. Aprì lievemente la bocca. Sensuale da mozzare il fiato. Si passò la lingua su di esse impercettibilmente. Non lo sapeva, ma quel gesto poteva far cadere qualsiasi uomo.

E Ryo strinse forte una mano a pugno sentendo il fuoco passargli nella schiena. Stava impazzendo.

Si guardò negli occhi Kaori, i suoi occhi castani come la terra fertile, profondi, lucidi e grandi dove il mondo si specchiava.

E Ryo si specchiava negli occhi di Kaori, lui sapeva che lei, con quegli occhi, lo amava e gli leggeva l'anima.

I suoi capelli rossi, rossi come il suo carattere impetuoso e testardo. Perfetta cornice per lei.

Ryo aspirò un'altra boccata di fumo.

Kaori si girò e decise di seguire la musica. Diede le spalle allo specchio e Ryo non poté rimirare la sua schiena che finiva armoniosamente sui suoi glutei che si intravedevano dalla gonna.  
Cominciò a ballare seguendo i passi che Mick le aveva insegnato. Flessuosa, bellissima, gambe che si muovevano leggiadre sul parquet, Kaori volteggiava a ritmo di tango. Ogni suo gesto era languido. Le mani formavano dei ghirigori che sembravano stagliare l'aria. Volteggiò facendo muovere la sua chioma, i suoi fianchi con movenze sensuali la facevano vibrare, il fuoco della passione la bruciava.

Ryo, in piedi, era davanti allo specchio. Seguiva Kaori ballare quella danza coinvolgente. Vero spettacolo per i suoi occhi. Era madido di sudore. Ogni suo muscolo era rigido, i pensieri che lo colsero in quel momento erano infiammati, vedeva Kaori avvinghiargli le sue gambe. Accarezzarlo con quelle labbra piene. Grugnì, si sentiva un uomo delle caverne che voleva prendere con vera e propria voluttà quella donna che lo stava mandando fuori di testa più del solito.

Kaori si avvicinò allo specchio, un piede davanti all'altro. Camminando flessuosa si rimirò. Posò le mani sullo specchio e posò la fronte sulla lastra fredda. Ryo era vicino allo specchio e mise la sua mano all'altezza di quella di Kaori.

Kaori sospirò e ne uscì in un fiato

\- Ryo... l'unica persona a cui posso pensare. La persona che amo.

Ryo sorrise.

Kaori posò le labbra sullo specchio, il gesto le ricordava lo stesso che aveva fatto sulla nave di Kaibara in cui aveva suggellato una promessa, una speranza, un amore.

Ryo, richiamato dal gesto di Kaori posò le labbra sulle sue, ancora una lastra a dividerli ma le loro anime, lo sentiva, si stavano scambiando ancora, come quella volta, la promessa di amarsi.

Kaori andò via. Ryo rimase ancora imbambolato davanti allo specchio, riguardò il segno lasciato dal rossetto di Kaori sullo specchio.

\- Caro amico, siamo senza via di scampo.

Si rivolse Ryo al suo mokkori svettante dopo lo spettacolo di Kaori.


	5. Mission meno così credevano

Miki servì il caffè a Kaori, seduta al suo solito sgabello.

\- Allora Kaori come va la tua collaborazione con Mick?  
\- Direi bene! Effettivamente non abbiamo ancora scoperto chi minaccia Myaki e Kogi però non hanno ricevuto più nessun tipo di lettere e neanche attentati.  
\- Si bene, ma non è di questo che volevo parlare!  
\- Ah si? E di cosa?  
\- Come balla il tango Mick? E voglio tutti i particolari!

Kaori divenne rossa. Con un colpo di tosse cerco di schiarirsi la voce.

\- Balliamo bene insieme...  
\- E...  
\- Ecco si... insomma... Mick ci sa fare con il tango...  
\- Oh la la  
\- Dai Miki!  
\- Che c'è di male, Mick è un bell'uomo! E' normale esserne attratti!  
\- Però lui sta con Kazue e non lo trovo giusto!  
\- Oh Kaori! Mica lo stai sposando è solo un ballo! O mi nascondi qualcosa?!

Miki si sporse sul bancone, appoggiando i gomiti sopra e guardando negli occhi Kaori

\- No, no. Che vai a pensare! E' solo che c'è stato un momento in cui..  
\- In cui?  
\- Stavamo ballando, no, ecco mi ha fatto fare un casché e lui ha soffiato sul mio collo e insomma io... io... non ho capito più niente. E Ryo ci ha visto!

Disse Kaori paonazza

\- Vi ha visto? E come l'ha presa?  
\- Bé ha fatto una delle sue battutine sul fatto che sono un uomo, però lo ha fatto freddamente.  
\- E tu che hai fatto?  
\- Ni-en-te! Sono passata davanti a lui e l'ho ignorato!  
\- Ah-ah lo Stallone prova sulla sua pelle la gelosia.  
\- Non lo so, però da quando faccio la gnorri lo vedo più imbronciato.  
\- Brava Kaori! Capitolerà ai tuoi piedi!  
\- Dici?  
\- Dico, dico! Quando sarà la gara?  
\- Tra una settimana, speriamo vada tutto bene, Mick dovrebbe arrivare tra poco, andiamo alla sala per fare le prove e facciamo un po' di domande in giro.

Il campanello del Cat'Eye tintinnò e Ryo fece la sua entrata, niente di più normale, solo che erano le 10 della mattina.

\- Saeba, cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?  
\- Ciao Miki, niente ero in giro e sono venuto a fare colazione visto che qualcuno è troppo impegnato.

Kaori arricciò il naso e non diede peso alle parole di Ryo, continuando la sua linea dura. Miki guardò i due amici esterrefatta, Ryo era lì alle dieci della mattina e non aveva allungato le zampe e Kaori non lo aveva spiaccicato col martello. Chi erano quei due davanti a lei?! E poi rise di gusto lasciando Ryo e Kaori a guardarla stralunati.

\- Saeba, povero, abbandonato a sé stesso  
\- Che abbandonato anzi vivo meglio!  
\- Sarà... ma ti lamenti sempre. Ammettilo senza Kaori ti senti solo  
\- Figuriamoci, finalmente un po' di respiro!  
\- Allora la lasci a me come socia, Ryo?

Mick entrò seguita da Kogi e Myaki.

\- Damerino dei miei stivali, i casi che segui tu non hanno bisogno di un gran dispiegamento di forze, li risolverebbe anche un bambino.  
\- Ma non hai risposto  
\- Pff... Ma non avete altro da fare che rompere le palle a me?  
\- No sei troppo divertente! Kaori che dici andiamo?  
\- Si certo! Ciao Miki ci vediamo domani! Ah verrai alla competizione, vero?  
\- Certo! E non vedo l'ora. Tu Ryo vai?  
\- Io sono già impegnato, ho l'agenda strapiena e una ragazza mokkori mi aspetta!

Disse Ryo sbavante. Gli occhi di Kaori mandavano fulmini da tutte le parti, stava per esplodere e voleva tirare fuori il martello. Mick le mise una mano sulla spalla e le fece l'occhiolino.

\- Andiamo mia cara.

Prendendo sotto braccio Kaori, uscì salutando Ryo che quando li vide borbottò qualcosa.

\- Ryo hai detto qualcosa?  
\- Chi io? Niente niente.  
\- Faccio finta di crederti.  
\- Vado a vedere se ci sono incarichi alla stazione, grazie per il caffé Miki.  
\- Vai alla lavagna a vedere se c'è lavoro?  
\- Si  
\- Oh no, avrai sicuramente la febbre!  
\- Ma che dici!  
\- Se stare lontano così da Kaori ti riduce in questo stato faresti bene ad andare a riprendertela!

Ryo uscì dal Cat's facendo un gesto di saluto con la mano e le spalle curve. Miki sorrise, forse si sarebbero finalmente sistemati.

Kaori e Mick entrarono allo Star Light. Fecero un giro di sopralluogo, sembrava tutto apposto.  
Andarono negli spogliatoi e incontrarono gli altri partecipanti. Con loro alla gara partecipavano altre sei coppie, compresi Kogi, Myaki e Roxy con Shun. Kaori, di suo, fece in modo di prendere confidenza un po' con tutti, ma nessuno le destava sospetti.  
Mick ispezionò il retro dei locali e le cantine, niente di niente. Ma il suo istinto gli diceva che qualcosa non quadrava. Kaori accompagnò Myaki e Kogi a fare le prove nella sala principale.

La sala era sfarzosa, gli strumenti musicali erano in fondo al salone. Il soffitto era adornato da lampadari enormi con motivi in goccia, ogni luce si rifletteva e creava scie luminose cosparse per tutto l'ambiente. Il pavimento era lucido. Tutto intorno c'erano tavolini dove gli spettatori si sarebbero goduti lo spettacolo, ogni tavolo aveva una rosa e una candela per creare l'atmosfera giusta. Era un salone bellissimo in tinta bianca e dorata. Una vera sala da ballo. Kaori rimase meravigliata.

Myaki e Kogi cominciarono le prime prove. Di nuovo la musica pervase la sala e i due ballerini si contorcevano nel ballo dando uno spettacolo unico.

\- Kaori, novità?  
\- No nessuna Mick. Tu?  
\- Niente di niente. C'è troppa tranquillità per i miei gusti.  
\- Già è quello che penso anche io, però ho fatto quattro chiacchiere con gli altri partecipanti ma non mi hanno dato nessuna impressione. Hai fatto delle ricerche su di loro?  
\- Si, ma non è uscito niente di eccezionale.  
\- Neanche su quella Roxy?  
\- No, almeno niente di rilevante. Anche se su Shun, il suo compagno, ho trovato davvero poche informazioni. Troppo poche.  
\- Pensi che centrino qualcosa?  
\- Non so, mi serve un po' di tempo e risolveremo il rebus! Dopo tocca a noi provare!  
\- Si! Mi tremano le gambe!  
\- Darling ci sono io con te!

Myaki e Kogi stavano terminando le prove. Erano in fase di chiusura.

\- Kogi è andata meglio, vero?  
\- Si Myaki! Siamo a buon punto! C'è la faremo!  
\- Ah ti immagini ad imparare il tango in Argentina?!  
\- Si non vedo l'ora!

Myaki e Kogi si stavano dirigendo verso Mick e Kaori al fondo del salone.

\- Kogi, Myaki. Siete stati fantastici!  
\- Grazie Kaori.

Kaori si stava incamminando verso Myaki. Kogi era dietro di lui. Si sentì il rumore di un vetro rotto, tutti e quattro si girarono verso il cameriere che aveva rotto un bicchiere e si inchinò in un gesto di scuse. Mentre tutti erano girati, una mano inguantata di nero tagliò di netto una corda. Uno dei lampadari cominciò a precipitare a forte velocità verso il suolo. Mick e Kaori corsero verso Kogi e Myaki, Myaki guardava con gli occhi sgranati il lampadario che stava per finirle addosso, non riusciva a muoversi dalla paura. Kogi spinse Myaki. Kaori si era precipitata a prendere Myaki che stava cadendo al suolo e si scivolò tra lei e il pavimento, arrestandone la caduta. Mick cercò nella sua corsa di spostare Kogi, ma il lampadario era troppo veloce. Schiantò al suolo facendo rompere tutti i vetri. Fortunatamente Mick e Kogi avevano fatto a tempo a spostarsi, il lampadario li aveva solo sfiorati, solo che il viso di Kogi era contratto dal dolore.

\- Kogi! Kogi che ti è successo?

Myaki andò verso Kogi.

\- Myaki la gamba, mi fa male. Ho paura di aver preso una distorsione.  
\- Kaori pensa tu a loro provo a vedere in giro  
\- Si certo Mick. Sarà il caso di portare Kogi in ospedale.  
\- Oh no Myaki come faremo con la gara.  
\- Kogi devi pensare a rimetterti e poi alla gara.  
\- Myaki non devi rinunciarci!  
\- Ragazzi sta arrivando l'ambulanza.

Mick corse verso il retro, vide un ombra fuggire.

\- Fermati!

Lanciò una delle sue frecce senza colpire. Mick imprecò. Continuò ad inseguire l'ombra ma davanti a lui si stagliavano una serie di corridoi e l'uomo poteva averne preso uno qualsiasi.  
Decise di tornare indietro. Si apprestò a guardare le corde dove erano appesi i lampadari. Una era penzolante, la prese tra le mani e vide che era tagliata di netto.

\- Come sospettavo, è stato un agguato.

Mick ritornò nel salone principale. I primi soccorsi erano arrivati e stavano portando Kogi in barella verso l'ospedale.

\- Kaori, come sta Kogi?  
\- Lo stanno portando via, è una distorsione al ginocchio. Tu hai scoperto qualcosa?  
\- Si purtroppo non è stato un'incidente.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- La corda era tagliata, sicuramente con un coltello.

Myaki cominciò a singhiozzare. Kaori l'abbracciò.

\- Vedrai prenderemo chi ti ha fatto tutto questo.  
\- Kaori ormai hanno vinto, povero Kogi. Per colpa mia si è fatto male e poteva succedere molto di peggio.  
\- Non è colpa tua.  
\- Invece si! Se non avessi insistito Kogi non si sarebbe fatto male.  
\- Myaki non piangere.

Mick porse un fazzolettino a Myaki per asciugarle le lacrime.

\- Troverò chi ha provato a farvi del male. Di questo ne puoi essere certa. Mi spiace di non avervi protetto come si deve.  
\- Mick non è colpa tua, tu hai fatto del tuo meglio. E comunque ormai la gara è andata.  
\- Non ti abbattere Myaki! Troveremo una soluzione! Ora raggiungiamo Kogi in ospedale, ok?

Kaori cercò di rassicurare Myaki e si diressero verso l'ospedale.

Mick condusse la sua macchina all'ospedale. In sala d'attesa aspettavano che il medico visitasse Kogi. Il medico uscì dalla stanza seguito da un paio di infermiere. Kaori trasportava Mick per la collottola in modo che non corresse dietro alle crocerossine.

\- Kogi allora come stai?  
\- Tutto sommato bene, ho preso una distorsione.  
\- Non sai quanto mi dispiace Kogi.  
\- Myaki è stato un incidente, e poi il medico ha detto che tra un paio di mesi, dopo la riabilitazione, potrò riprendere a ballare.  
\- Bravo Kogi non bisogna demoralizzarsi!  
\- Esatto Kaori! Ma ora come facciamo con la gara?  
\- Vuol dire che non parteciperemo, io e te, Kogi, siamo una squadra e se tu non ci sei non me la sento di partecipare.  
\- Myaki non dire così! Non possiamo arrenderci. L'Argentina è il nostro sogno.  
\- Si ma io sono comunque senza partner!

Myaki era davvero abbattuta, ma Mick continuava a pensare.

\- E se trovassimo un sostituto?  
\- Ma dove lo troviamo, Mick?  
\- Io un'idea c'è l'avrei...  
\- Non penserai di...  
\- Si Kaori, proprio lui!  
\- Mick dai non accetterà mai!  
\- Io ti dico di sì!  
\- E poi lui saprà ballare il tango?  
\- Ne sono certo! Ne ha rimorchiate tante con questa scusa!  
\- Quel farabutto!  
\- Dai Kaori, vedrai che lo convincerò!

Myaki guardava i due con molta perplessità. Di chi stavano parlando? Chi poteva sostituire il povero Kogi?

\- Mick e come pensi di convincerlo?  
\- Metodo Angel!

Mick sorrise sornione guardando Myaki. Kaori si batté la mano sopra la fronte.  
Mission Impossible: convincere Ryo Saeba a ballare.

Ormai erano arrivate le venti. Di Kaori neanche l'ombra. Ryo girava per la casa in non sapendo più cosa fare. Aveva fatto un giro, cercato di rimorchiare, ma gli era andata buca. Aveva dato fastidio a Umibozu però aveva solo rimediato un colpo di bazooka che, non si sa come, non aveva rovinato il bar e se l'era filata a gambe levate. Alla stazione nessun incarico e ancora non poteva infilarsi in uno dei suoi localini, in parte perché era stato bandito in quanto non pagava i conti e in parte perché era davvero troppo presto.  
Il suo stomaco brontolava. E anche tanto.

\- Ma dove diavolo si saranno cacciati! Ormai non mi prepara neanche da mangiare! Ma dico io!

Ryo scese le scale per dirigersi verso il poligono. Il portone si aprì e incontrò Myaki e Kaori che salivano le scale.  
Ryo si fermò. Kaori e Myaki confabulavano tra loro e lo guardarono. Sospirarono all'unisono, poi ripresero a parlare tra loro sottovoce con facce sconsolate. Gli passarono davanti senza degnarlo di una parola.

Ryo si guardò. Non aveva niente di strano, almeno credeva.

\- Donne, chi li capisce è bravo...

Intanto continuò a scendere per andare al poligono. E poi apparve Mick con sorriso smagliante.

\- My friend! Dove stai andando? Non abbiamo tempo da perdere! Vieni con me!  
\- E dove dobbiamo andare?  
\- Ma su dalle ragazze, non ti hanno detto niente?  
\- No, a dirla tutta non mi hanno neanche parlato.  
\- Non preoccuparti! Saliamo!

Mick spinse Ryo su per le scale con il suo solito fare gioioso senza dargli tempo di dire una parola.

\- Kaori, dici che ci si potrà fidare?  
\- Non lo so, Mick dice di si. Ma io lo conosco bene!  
\- Dovremo metterlo alla prova, devo capire se davvero lo balla il tango.  
\- Non è quello il problema, è un uomo dalle mille risorse, io credo che lo sappia ballare e lo abbia imparato apposta per dare sfogo alle sue perversioni.

Kaori disse le ultime parole facendo a metà una lattuga con un solo taglio e digrignando i denti.

\- Allora qual'è il problema?  
\- E' il suo mokkori! Quello non starà buono! Ma fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio glielo trancerò se non si comporta come si deve!

E fece a pezzetti la cipolla con fare rabbioso.

\- Il problema e che devo chiederlo io a lui!  
\- Purtroppo non abbiamo altra scelta. Se glielo chiedessi io non direbbe di si.  
\- Dovrò promettergli davvero quel...pagamento?  
\- Solo prometterlo Myaki! Al resto penserò io con il mio arsenale!

Kaori, dall'impeto di schiacciare Ryo se solo avesse provato a toccare Myaki, si fece sfuggire il coltello dalle mani che con molta velocità si impiantò nel muro facendo sobbalzare Mick che entrava in cucina. Mick sudò freddo vedendo il coltello ad un paio di centimetri dal suo naso.

\- Kaori è tutto apposto?  
\- Si Mick.

Rispose Kaori arrabbiata.

Ryo entrò in cucina. Nessuno ancora aveva parlato. Erano seduti tutti insieme al tavolo e cenavano. Myaki e Kaori si lanciavano strani sguardi e facevano segno di diniego con la testa. Mick invece sorrideva come un beota nella direzione di Ryo. Il povero malcapitato si sentiva al centro di questa discussione muta. Alla fine Myaki, stanca di tutti quei gesti, prese parola alzandosi in piedi

\- Ryo le devo parlare!  
\- Va... va bene Myaki.  
\- Il mio compagno, Kogi, oggi si è fatto male e io ho bisogno di un partner per la competizione e io voglio assumerla.  
\- Per me va bene, Myaki, ma io voglio essere pagato a mio modo.

Myaki deglutì guardando Kaori che aveva i pugni stretti e borbottava sottovoce.

\- D'accordo, qual'è la sua ricompensa?  
\- Ebbene come ricompensa chiedo...  
\- Chiede...?  
\- Tre mokkori!

Ryo sorrise a bocca larga! Myaki spalancò gli occhi. Ryo si planò in volo con lingua penzolante.

\- E voglio l'anticipo!

Kaori, non sopportando la vista del socio, si alzò in piedi e brandendo il tavolo lo fece balzare sulla testa di Ryo. Il socio sbatté al suolo con faccia a terra.

\- Maledetto pervertito!

Ryo si alzò e si risistemò i lividi nel giro di poco. Però si piantò davanti alla socia.

\- Eh no! Questa volta non puoi metterti di mezzo, tu hai già un altro incarico e io mi sono impegnato con Myaki!

Le disse scuotendo il dito sotto il naso. Kaori fece fumare le narici. Mick mise al riparo Myaki prevedendo la reazione di Kaori.  
Kaori era circondata da un' aura nera pece, la rabbia stava montando a dismisura, Ryo si fece piccolo piccolo davanti ai suoi occhi preparandosi al peggio e stava già prostrandosi per chiedere perdono.  
Kaori si alzò in piedi, pugni stretti e a passo di marcia uscì dalla cucina gridando con rabbia:

\- D'accordo Ryo, hai ragione. Questa volta te la vedrai tu.

Ryo strabuzzò gli occhi. Cosa avevano sentito le sue orecchie?! Aveva accesso libero con Myaki?! Ryo balzò dalla gioia urlando "hurrà!" e ritorno vicino Myaki.

\- Cara Myaki allora vogliamo parlare dell'anticipo?

Si rivolse alla ballerina con labbra a cuore. Myaki di tutta risposta gli mise le mani sul viso per allontanarlo.

\- Ryo la prego, avrà la sua ricompensa a fine incarico.  
\- Ma come facciamo se no a prendere confidenza? Lasciati trasportare dalla passione con me questa notte e vedrai poi come balleremo il tango!  
\- No no deve rimanere concentrato! Se farà il bravo gliene prometto quattro di mokkori!  
\- Davvero?!  
\- S...sì!  
\- D'accordo! Allora vada per quattro! Quando cominciamo?  
\- Do..domani mattina! Si alleneranno con noi anche Mick e Kaori.  
\- Ma non ci servono quei due.  
\- Invece sì!  
\- Allora neanche un bacino?  
\- No assolutamente!  
\- Ma...  
\- Niente ma o così o niente.  
\- E va bene per il momento il piccolo Ryuccio si ritira, ma solo per il momento! Quattro mokkori! Yahoo! Mick andiamo a festeggiare!  
\- Good my friend! Ogni scusa è buona per festeggiare! Kaori non aspettarci!

Ryo e Mick presero la porta e uscirono per fare bagordi.


	6. Confronti allo specchio - parte 2

E il mattino arrivò. La luce si propagava attraverso gli infissi e il nuovo giorno venne a svegliare Kaori. La ragazza aprì gli occhi e decise di alzarsi. Alla fine aveva dormito davvero poco. Le vecchie abitudini non riuscivano a morire, aveva aspettato che i due decerebrati tornassero a casa dopo la notte di baldoria. Si guardò allo specchio, le occhiaie la segnavano, ma se lei era conciata in questo stato anche quei due dovevano svegliarsi!  
Kaori si defilò in cucina, preparò la colazione dove la raggiunse Myaki.

\- Buongiorno Kaori  
\- Buongiorno anche a te Myaki, dormito bene?  
\- Si! Invece tu?  
\- Non molto ma passerà.  
\- Ryo e Mick?  
\- Quei due dormono ancora. Ma vedrai come presto saranno giù in cucina.

Rispose Kaori sogghignando.

\- Myaki tra tre minuti mettiti questi tappi per le orecchie.  
\- Perché?  
\- Tra poco vedrai il perché, mettili, è un consiglio.

Myaki guardò i due tappi e poi il sorriso di Kaori, aveva capito che quando facevo quel sorriso era meglio fare quello che diceva e così infilò i due tappi.

DONG DONG DONG DONG

Ryo e Mick si alzarono di botto nel sentire nelle orecchie suoni di una campana da tempio, gli occhi spalancati, ritti come due arbusti.

\- Ecco la tua dea della sveglia! Kaoooori maledizione!

Ryo e Mick scesero dopo la brutale sveglia in sala, le occhiaie si facevano vedere, l'odore dell'alcol aleggiava su di loro.

\- Ah ecco perché i tappi.  
\- Esatto Myaki, quei due dovevano svegliarsi con le buone maniere!

Myaki rise di una risata sghemba, quella donna ne sapeva una più del diavolo!

Ryo si avventò sulla sua compagna di ballo.

\- Buongiorno dolce Myaki! Che ne dici di cominciare questa splendida giornata con un dolce bacio  
\- Ryo, lei odora ancora di whisky e di fumo, non si avvicini!

Kaori stava già cominciando a vedere nero, quel cretino stava cominciando il suo spettacolo già di prima mattina, il martello era pronto, però Mick si mise alle spalle della rossa.

\- Buongiorno Kaori

E sorrise languido, posò di nuovo un bacio del buongiorno su una guancia di Kaori.

\- Così si comincia meglio la giornata, vero Kaori?  
\- Si.. si Mick. Ah ehm buongiorno anche a te...  
\- Facciamo colazione? Ho una fame da lupi!  
\- Certo, siediti che è pronto!

Kaori dimenticò il martello, Mick rise dentro di sé. Sapeva che, se Kaori avesse tirato fuori il martello, il suo amico non avrebbe ceduto le armi. Tutto sommato poi non gli dispiaceva il ruolo di cupido, anche perché poter mettere Kaori al centro dell'attenzione e far friggere Ryo era davvero gratificante e spassoso.

Ryo frenò il suo istinto animale nei confronti della povera Myaki, guardò la scena di quel bacio casto di Mick. Storse il naso e si accomodò per la colazione, ecco di nuovo il malumore.  
Accidentaccio!

Kaori si ricordò improvvisamente la linea dura che doveva tenere con Ryo, che sembrava dare i suoi frutti, menomale che Mick la riportò sulla retta via e il suo socio, lo sapeva, non aveva digerito molto bene il buongiorno di Mick. Si mise a canticchiare muovendo un po' i fianchi, non ricordandosi di essere sotto bella vista di tutti. Soprattutto dei due sweeper.  
Kaori canticchiava e si muoveva davanti ai fornelli, le lunghe gambe si muovevano, i fianchi ondeggiavano, Mick sbavò senza pudore, mentre Ryo strabuzzò gli occhi. Di nuovo, quel calore che gli partiva dalla schiena, doveva fare qualcosa o lo avrebbero scoperto in flagrante come un quindicenne.

Myaki, spettatrice muta, si godeva questo spettacolo di due leoni che si contendevano la preda: Kaori.

Ryo, nella fretta di fermare quel muoversi di Kaori, sbatté violentemente un pugno sul tavolo. Gli altri tre sobbalzarono.

\- Ryo ma che ti prende? Sei impazzito?  
\- C'era un.. un moscerino e l'ho schiacciato si!  
\- C'era bisogno di fare tutto questo caos?  
\- Forse ho usato troppa forza.  
\- Dai che servo la colazione.

Kaori si avvicinò al tavolo con i piatti per tutti e quattro. Che diavolo era successo a quella donna? Camminava, si, ma ancheggiando. Da quando lei ancheggiava?! Da quando usava bene quelle gambe?! Ryo continuava a fissarsi su quelle gambe. E di nuovo l'ondata di caldo lo pervase. Quando Kaori si chinò per posare i piatti sulla tavola, la canotta del suo pigiama fece vedere la scollatura. Kaori aveva una scollatura?! Lo sentiva, lì da basso qualcosa si stava muovendo. Stava cercando di trattenerlo con tutte le sue forze ma il suo amico sembrava dotato di vita propria. Lo sentiva, doveva fare qualcos'altro per distrarsi. IMMEDIATAMENTE.  
La bottiglia dell'acqua, la vide. Fece finta di voler prendere il pane. Sfiorò di proposito la bottiglia, che si rovesciò direttamente sui suoi pantaloni.

\- Ryo ma sei ancora rintronato? Che hai questa mattina?  
\- Niente Kaori, sto ancora dormendo.  
\- Aspetta devi asciugarti.

Kaori fece il giro del tavolo con un panno in mano, si avvicinò a Ryo e cominciò a tastargli le gambe per asciugarlo.

\- Sei peggio dei bambini! Non puoi stare più attento?

Kaori era vicino, troppo vicino, troppo vicino ai suoi pantaloni, ne sentiva il profumo. E la scarica gli attraversò nuovamente la schiena. Si alzò di scatto come una saetta. Prese il panno dalle mani e . a passo svelto, si defilò dalla cucina.

\- Ma che diavolo gli prende?

Myaki e Mick si stavano tenendo la pancia a furia di ridere, la scena era stata davvero comica, lo Stallone di Shinjuku che non sapeva trattenersi.

Kaori e Mick stavano provando la loro coreografia sotto gli occhi di Myaki e Ryo.  
Mick prendeva Kaori con naturalezza tra le sue braccia, confabulavano complici sui passi da seguire, ridevano. Mick accarezzava Kaori. Mick tastava la vita di Kaori. Mick sfiorava il ginocchio di Kaori.  
Mick faceva troppe cose a Kaori.

\- Kaori sei migliorata tantissimo!  
\- Grazie Myaki, diciamo che ballare davanti allo specchio da sola è servito!

Ryo deglutì. E Mick lo vide.

\- Che c'è amico mio. Tutto apposto?  
\- Si certo.  
\- Ti vedo, non so, disturbato  
\- Ma che vai dicendo!

Ryo percosse con una forte manata la spalla dell'americano tanto da farlo quasi cadere a terra.

\- Forza Myaki, ora vedrai come si balla veramente il tango!

E i Gotan Project cominciarono a suonareTango Cancion nello stereo.

Ryo, potente, camminò verso Myaki. Occhi neri come la brace, passo scandito, possente, imperioso. Prese Myaki per la vita senza cerimonie, le accarezzò il fianco. Le prese la mano. La fece scendere lentamente con la schiena, la riportò contro di lui. E cominciò a danzare, guidando Myaki, i passi erano lenti e precisi, ma magnetici. I suoi occhi non lasciavano gli occhi di Myaki. Myaki aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti. Allora decise di dimostrare al suo nuovo partner di che pasta era fatta. Ryo si fermò al centro della pista. Myaki si attaccò al collo di Ryo con le braccia e addossò il suo busto su di lui, ecco i primi incroci. Le gambe di Myaki e Ryo si destreggiavano tra loro, Myaki mosse il bacino al ritmo della musica, Ryo la seguì posando le mani su di essi, la fece voltare, schiena contro petto, le prese un braccio e se lo portò sopra il collo, cominciò di nuovo a danzare con lei così, Myaki si faceva condurre come un'onda, da fuori era un tango malinconico.

Solo che Myaki sentiva che Ryo posava le mani in maniera strana.

Continuarono a ballare così schiena contro petto, Ryo ad ogni giro allungava il piede in avanti e Myaki di risposta aderiva la sua gamba su di lui. Myaki sporse il busto e Ryo la teneva in bilico con un braccio facendole fare una giravolta e Ryo la riportò di nuovo davanti a lui, le prese la mano, accarezzò di nuovo il fianco e la gamba di Myaki arrivò sul bacino di Ryo.

Ryo dalla sua espressione seria passò a modalità maniaco, bocca larga, schiuma alla bocca e occhi lucidi.  
Myaki non aveva fatto i conti con il Mokkori Power che svettò come un eruzione vulcanica.  
Myaki spalancò gli occhi e poi urlò...

\- Myaki tu mi fai questo effetto! Che ci posso fare! Anzi dovresti esserne orgogliosa!  
\- Ecco cosa sentivo mentre ballavamo! Porco! Come facciamo a presentarci in queste condizioni?!  
\- Su, su Myaki, non fare così. Il mio mokkori, in piena mostra di sé, ti farà vincere sicuramente  
\- Quale vincere, farò una brutta figura! Ryo deve controllare i suoi istinti  
\- Si ma stando così attaccati non posso controllarmi facilmente! Non sei mica Kaori che non mi eccita!

Kaori stava vedendo rosso. Eccolo come al solito non perdeva tempo a denigrarla. Mick riprese la sua compagna di ballo e le fece fare una giravolta. E cominciò a parlarle piano mentre la stringeva e facevano qualche passo a ritmo della musica che aleggiava ancora nella sala.

\- Darling se ti arrabbi fai solo il suo gioco.  
\- Mi fa innervosire.  
\- Lo fa apposta, ma tu devi giocare sullo stesso piano e io mi sto rendendo utile e tu lo sai  
\- Avevi già capito tutto allora  
\- Certo e ti appoggio. Capitolerà.  
\- Ne sei sicuro?  
\- Guarda lo specchio e dimmi se quello non è la faccia di uno geloso...

Kaori osservò lo specchio, Myaki discuteva con Ryo del suo mokkori, lui alzava lo sguardo ogni tanto verso lo specchio e faceva una faccia dura, per subito tornare a fare il buffone.

\- Visto?!  
\- Si

E Mick e Kaori risero insieme.

Ryo vide i due ridere e sentì ancora quella sensazione sconosciuta, quella sensazione di fastidio che provava sempre quando Mick era vicino a Kaori.

\- Ora gli diamo il colpo di grazia Kaori.  
\- Che intendi?  
\- Riproviamo la chiusura.

Mick, sotto gli occhi di Ryo, fece scendere di nuovo il braccio di Kaori sul fianco. Tenendola per la vita, cominciò una carezza a partire dal collo, passando per lo sterno, toccandole l'ombelico; Kaori era tutta rossa e si sentì fremere davanti a questa carezza, Mick tenendola ancora per la vita, la fece abbassare di schiena, Kaori rialzò di nuovo la gamba, Mick la prese da sotto la coscia e la fece ondeggiare con la schiena. La riportò in piedi, Mick piegò il ginocchio destro in avanti, Kaori ci accavallò la sua gamba destra mostrando interamente tutto lo spacco della gonna e, infine, Mick posò le sue labbra sul collo di Kaori.

Kaori era esterrefatta. Mick soddisfatto. Ryo aveva spiato tutto il tempo.

\- Kaori questa chiusa si addice meglio di quell'altra, vero?  
\- Si decisamente Mick.  
\- Vedrai faremo una gran figura! E poi sei bravissima  
\- Grazie Mick  
\- Bene, Myaki io e te ora dobbiamo andare allo Star Light, sbrighiamo un po' di questioni burocratiche e mi dai qualche informazione in più sugli altri concorrenti.  
\- Mick io non dovrei venire con te?  
\- No Kaori sta pure qui, ci impiegheremo solo un paio d'ore.  
\- Ryo si alleni. Kaori provi a ballare con lui magari impara a contenersi.

E così Mick e Myaki andarono via lasciando i due City Hunter nella palestra.

Kaori si sedette sulla panca, accavallò la gamba, nel tentativo di slacciarsi il laccetto delle scarpe che era incastrato.

\- Accidenti.

Ryo guardò Kaori, gambe accavallate, spacco in bella vista, ad armeggiare con la sua scarpa.  
Si avvicinò a lei. Si mise su un ginocchio e le prese la caviglia.

\- Aspetta ti aiuto.  
\- Grazie

Ryo anziché slacciare la scarpa con il pollice sfiorò la caviglia.  
Kaori non si muoveva.  
Con l'altra mano, Ryo, sfiorò il polpaccio  
Kaori chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa al muro  
Ryo arrivò fino al ginocchio.  
Le sue dita sfiorarono la coscia di Kaori  
Lei sospirò impercettibilmente  
Ryo posò le labbra sul ginocchio di lei.  
La scossa, Kaori sentì una scossa pervadergli tutto il corpo.  
Ryo si alzò in piedi.  
Kaori guardò quell'uomo davanti a lei, i suoi capelli neri, i suoi occhi che la stavano scrutando in profondità. Tutto in lui la stava chiamando.  
Ryo allungò la mano a Kaori per farla alzare.  
Kaori gli diede la mano e si alzò.  
Ryo l'abbracciò.  
Kaori si strinse.  
Ryo cominciò a ballare.  
Kaori lo seguì.  
Ryo sfiorò il suo fianco.  
Kaori gli toccò il petto.  
Ryo prese la gamba di lei dal ginocchio portandosela lungo la vita.  
Kaori lo assecondò.  
Ryo la strinse di più sfiorando con le labbra il collo di lei.  
Kaori si offrì piegando la testa all'indietro.  
Ryo lasciò andare la gamba.  
Kaori puntò il piede a terra.  
Ryo la fece girare su se stessa.  
Kaori mise il suo ginocchio tra le gambe di lui.  
Ryo sorrise di questa sua temerarietà.  
Kaori accavallò il ginocchio sulla gamba di lui.  
Ryo piegò il ginocchio su cui era posata Kaori e la portò su di lui.  
Ryo riprese a muoversi.  
Kaori lo seguì incrociando le gambe e le caviglie con Ryo sensualmente.  
Arrivarono davanti allo specchio.  
Si guardarono attraverso lo specchio. E si scambiarono uno sguardo che valeva più di tutte le parole esistenti.  
Ryo la cinse per la vita e la fece appoggiare sul suo petto con la schiena.  
Si guardavano ancora.  
Lui appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Sussurrò flebilmente

\- Non devi credere a tutte le stupidaggini che dico.

Kaori arrossì.  
Ryo la baciò, nuovamente, sul collo  
Kaori guardò il suo uomo baciarla sul collo e lo accarezzò.  
Ryo la fissò dallo specchio e le sorrise.  
Kaori sorrise di rimando.  
La musica scemò.  
Rimasero ancora abbracciati qualche secondo fissandosi negli occhi attraverso lo specchio.

Ryo fece la boccaccia a Kaori.  
Kaori rise, era per questo che amava quell'uomo. Lui era... non c'era modo di descriverlo. Era Ryo e basta. Lo sapeva, non lo aveva ancora conquistato, ma lei non demordeva. Lui si sarebbe lasciato andare finalmente all'amore che li univa. Glielo aveva visto negli occhi che lui era finalmente pronto ad amarla, doveva solo trovare il modo per fare breccia nelle sue paure.

Ryo si staccò da Kaori. Era sottosopra. Aveva fatto quei pochi passi con lei e sentirla così vicino lo aveva scombussolato ma era stato stupefacente. Si sentiva sollevato. Sapeva che se non si fosse staccato da lei avrebbe rischiato di prenderla lì in quella palestra. Non era ancora il momento, doveva schiarirsi le idee. Combattere i suoi demoni. Lui voleva offrirsi a lei nel modo più completo.

\- Socia, andiamo a casa.  
\- Certo... socio.


	7. Eriko, fata madrina!

Myaki e Mick entrarono allo Star Light. Alcuni dei partecipanti alla gara erano nella hall. Una ragazza bruna si avvicinò a Myaki.

\- Myaki!  
\- Aiko! Che piacere rivederti! Che ci fai qui?  
\- Partecipo alla gara!  
\- Davvero? Ne sono felicissima!  
\- Già ho ripreso le competizioni. Ho saputo del brutto incidente di Kogi.  
\- Purtroppo si è preso una distorsione.  
\- E tu che farai? Immagino ti ritirerai dalla gara.  
\- Ah no, ho trovato un sostituto, Kogi mi ha chiesto di continuare.  
\- Bene, l'importante è non arrendersi.  
\- Esatto! E tu con chi farai coppia?  
\- Con Yozo! Te lo ricordi?  
\- Certo! E la tua piccola Akane come sta?  
\- Akane... sta... bene. Ora dobbiamo proprio andare, allora a presto e che vinca il migliore!  
\- A presto Aiko! Dai un bacio alla piccola Akane e in bocca al lupo.

Mick squadrò per bene Aiko.

\- Chi è, Myaki?  
\- Aiko è stata una delle mie insegnanti. Si era ritirata, a quanto pare è tornata a gareggiare.  
\- Non era nelle liste dei partecipanti  
\- E' vero. Chissà chi si è ritirato.

E nella ressa davanti alla hall dello Star Light, Roxy fece la sua comparsa accompagnata da Shun.

\- Myaki, ci incontriamo di nuovo.  
\- Roxy, a quanto pare ci vedremo spesso in questi giorni.  
\- E dove hai lasciato Kogi?  
\- Kogi è in ospedale. Non hai saputo dell'incidente?  
\- Eravate voi due?  
\- Si, purtroppo si è fatto male. Ma ho già un sostituto.

Roxy sbarrò gli occhi.

\- Ah e così Kogi si è fatto male. E in che ospedale si trova?  
\- Al Metropolitan Hiroo.

E girò i tacchi senza dire niente, Shun la seguì.

\- Quella ragazza mi fa proprio innervosire  
\- Myaki sei sicura che non sia lei a non volerti in gara?  
\- Non lo so Mick, davvero.  
\- Andiamo alla reception a vedere se c'è qualche messaggio.

Mick ritirò le buste intestate a Myaki e una anche per lui.

\- Buone notizie Myaki, siamo invitati ad una cena questa sera, lo Star Light ha organizzato una festa per i partecipanti.  
\- Davvero? Ottimo!  
\- Ah c'è anche quest'altra busta per te.

La busta era bianca e anonima, Myaki l'aprì e d'improvviso sbiancò.

\- Myaki è tutto apposto?  
\- Leggi Mick

"A quanto pare l'avvertimento che ti abbiamo dato non ti è servito, la prossima volta non ci saranno errori, ci scapperà il morto se non ti ritiri dalla gara."

\- Mick, che devo fare?  
\- Non devi farti intimorire! Ti proteggeremo noi.  
\- Grazie Mick.  
\- Forza torniamo a casa.

I due scesero nel garage per recuperare la macchina di Mick. Mick si avvicinò alla portiera. Myaki si stava apprestando ad aprirla.

\- Myaki non aprire la portiera.  
\- Che succede?  
\- Dilettanti, hanno toccato la mia auto. Per abitudine ogni volta che chiudo la macchina lascio un filo di nylon incastrato nella portiera. Ed è qui a terra.  
\- Che vuol dire?  
\- Forse hanno messo qualcosa in auto o l'hanno manomessa. Fammi controllare. Riparati dietro quell'auto, non si sa mai.

Myaki corse dietro un'altra auto. Mick si abbassò sotto la macchina. Non c'era nessun congegno. Notò invece una notevole macchia oleosa che gocciolava.

\- Tsè hanno tagliato i freni. Idioti. Vieni Myaki  
\- Avevano intenzione di farci fare un incidente.  
\- Si, sabotando i freni. L'importante è essercene accorti in tempo.  
\- Menomale.  
\- Ehi, sono il migliore honey! Forza via quell'aria triste, se vuoi possiamo andare in una delle stanze dello Star Light e farci passare il cattivo umore. Conosco un buon metodo!  
\- Si Mick me lo immagino. Sarà meglio tornare da Kaori e Ryo.  
\- Ma perché nessuno mi capisce... Povero me, io voglio solo consolarti

E Mick si chinò in ginocchio con faccia sconsolata. Myaki rise finalmente.

\- Credo che sarà il caso di chiamare un taxi per andare a casa, vero povero incompreso?!  
\- Ti faccio così ridere?! Tornerà la mia Kazue a consolarmi. Andiamo a chiamare il taxi va! Anzi stasera per vendicarmi verrò a fare la visitina notturna a te!  
\- Ah ma Kaori avrà già progettato qualcosa per salvaguardarci!

Mick e Myaki si avviarono per andare a prendere il taxi. Qualcuno, vedendo la scena dai monitor di sorveglianza, imprecò per il fallimento del suo piano. Myaki non era ancora fuori gioco.

-

Kaori era distesa nel suo letto. Ripensava a quel momento passato con Ryo. Sì, era sulla buona strada. Avrebbe ceduto. E poi, se quel bacio sul collo era solo il preludio di quello che poteva succedere, non osava immaginare il resto. Kaori si rese conto dei pensieri che aveva fatto e divenne rossa, ma in fondo cominciava a prenderci gusto ad immaginare scene più focose. Che a furia di vivere con lui stesse prendendo i suoi stessi vizi?!

Myaki entrò di corsa in camera di Kaori.

\- Kaooori! Eccoti finalmente!  
\- Myaki, che succede?  
\- Stasera siamo invitati ad una cena allo Star Light!  
\- Oh e quindi?  
\- Come quindi? Dobbiamo prepararci! Stasera farai vedere di che pasta sei fatta!  
\- Cioè?  
\- Kaori sveglia! Stasera tira fuori tutto il tuo fascino e schiaccia Saeba! Tira fuori dall'armadio i tuoi vestiti signorina!  
\- Vestiti eleganti? Io non ne ho!  
\- E' un problema questo! Dobbiamo correre a comprarne uno!  
\- Io so dove andare! Eriko!

Kaori prese per mano Myaki, corse a scavezzacollo per le scale e in salone urlò ai due sweeper:

\- Ehi io e Myaki andiamo da Eriko. Sapete dove trovarci e tanto le microspie sono in funzione. Ciao!

Senza dare possibilità di replica, Myaki alla mano, corse in garage e con gas a manetta, partì verso l'atelier di Eriko.  
Ryo e Mick si guardarono strabuzzando gli occhi, quell'uragano era Kaori?! Non se ne erano ancora resi conto.

Eriko accolse l'amica con il solito calore.

\- Kaori che piacere rivederti!  
\- Eriko! Quanto tempo.  
\- Allora a cosa devo l'onore?  
\- Lei è Myaki, è una nostra cliente. E' una storia un po' lunga. Però sappi che ci serve un vestito elegante per una serata importante.  
\- Hai detto quello che mi serviva sapere: vuoi un vestito! Il resto è noia! Abbiamo poco tempo. Forza all'opera!

E le tre ragazze si addentrarono all'interno dell'atelier.  
Qualche ora dopo i camerini sembravano impazziti, le commesse di Eriko erano in defibrillazione. Vestiti appesi, scarpe per tutto il pavimento, borse e accessori di tutti generi! Un vero uragano! Le voci di Eriko, Kaori e Myaki erano in fermento. Kaori aveva provato almeno una decina di vestiti.  
Ma finalmente arrivò il vestito giusto.  
Eriko sospirò di contentezza. Kaori era un vero schianto. Saeba sarebbe stramazzato.

\- Bene bene.  
\- E' il vestito giusto secondo te, Eriko?  
\- E' lui! Manca qualcosa, però.

Eriko diede una bustina a Kaori. Kaori diventò rossa.

\- Devo proprio metterlo?  
\- Devi, devi. Fa il suo effetto.  
\- Dici?  
\- Si, dico! Vero Myaki?  
\- Assolutamente è fondamentale!  
\- E ora forza signore, trucco e parrucco. Poi pronte per andare in scena.

Erano passate più di quattro ore.  
Mick e Ryo erano in sala e stavano aspettando le ragazze.  
Mick era impeccabile nel suo completo blu scuro, risaltava l'azzurro dei suoi occhi. I capelli perfettamente in ordine, tranne per quel ciuffo ribelle che lo contraddistingueva e gli dava quell'aria impertinente che faceva impazzire le donne. La camicia bianca che aveva indossato risaltava i suoi pettorali.  
Ryo, dal canto suo, aveva già lanciato la sua giacca nera sul divano, aveva indossato pantaloni molto attillati dello stesso colore e aveva arrotolato le maniche della camicia blu sulle braccia possenti e muscolose, ovviamente senza cravatta, lasciando alcuni bottoni aperti sul collo. La sua finta aria trasandata e tenebrosa erano la sua punta di diamante, c'era da perdere la testa per il magnetismo e il suo mistero.

La macchina di Kaori schizzò in garage.

\- Finalmente sono arrivate! Forza poltrone alzati!

Ryo di malavoglia si mise la giacca. Myaki entrò per prima. Eriko aveva trovato per lei un vestito verde acqua, lungo e intrecciato sulle spalle, con uno spacco vertiginoso sulla gamba, indossava un paio di sandali dello stesso colore, i capelli raccolti. Era davvero splendida.  
Mick fece un fischio di apprezzamento.

\- Myaki sei bellissima.  
\- Grazie Mick  
\- Ohhhhh Myaki, mia visione, mio angelo del paradiso.

Ryo si stava planando in volo verso Myaki, d'improvviso frenò il suo volo cadendo al suolo.

\- Ragazzi ci abbiamo messo un po' più del previsto ma c'è l'abbiamo fatta!

Ryo e Mick guardarono sbalorditi Kaori.  
Indossava un abito nero, a fascia che le sottolineava il seno, senza spalline, lasciava la sua schiena nuda. La vita sottile era sottolineata da una cintura argentata, la gonna era morbida tagliata trasversalmente. Indossava delle decolté nere. I suoi occhi erano sottolineati dal mascara e da un ombretto chiaro e le labbra, di quel rosso ciliegia, erano invitanti.

Mick balzò davanti a lei e le fece il baciamano.

\- Kaori sei magnifica  
\- Sei sempre gentile Mick  
\- Stasera dovrò fare a botte per difendere il tuo onore.

Mick prese sottobraccio Kaori e si avviò giù per le scale. Sentiva uno sguardo minaccioso addosso. Sapeva benissimo da chi veniva e se la rise sotto i baffi.

\- Signor Saeba, è ancora tra noi?!

Myaki sventolò la mano davanti ai suoi occhi.

\- Ah si Myaki andiamo.

Ryo aveva guardato Kaori, si lo avrebbe fatto impazzire di questo passo.  
Era seducente. Era ammaliante. Era sexy. Era una pantera. Era magnifica. Era sua e di nessun altro.  
Lo aveva davvero pensato?!  
La sua mente aveva proprio detto quelle parole?!  
La frase tornò a riecheggiargli in testa  
_Era sua e di nessun altro._  
Senza alcun dubbio.  
Era il caso di avvertire anche lei di questo suo pensiero?  
Forse.

Ricontrollò che la sua python fosse a posto, qualcuno poteva rischiare grosso quella sera se avesse osato guardarla più del dovuto, compreso Mick.


	8. Cena col botto!

Lo Star Light era sfarzoso. Luci soffuse, musica di sottofondo, candele e fiori. Kaori ne era entusiasta. Non aveva partecipato mai a qualcosa del genere. Mick guardava Kaori, l'entusiasmo che emanava era davvero palpabile.

\- Kaori ti vedo molto contenta di questa serata!  
\- Si Mick. Davvero tanto. Non ho mai partecipato a qualcosa del genere.  
\- Ah Signorina, bisogna portarla più spesso fuori. Mica puoi passare la vita chiusa in casa con quel debosciato!

Il debosciato in questione fece orecchio di mercante.

\- Già credo che tu abbia proprio ragione. Dovrei uscire più spesso. Eriko mi rimprovera sempre, dice che dovrei finalmente trovare qualcuno che mi apprezzi.  
\- Darling hai tutte le carte in regola per farlo!

Mick strinse Kaori per le spalle e, alla chetichella, fece l'occhiolino a Kaori per farle capire che il gioco funzionava.

Il debosciato non aveva ancora spiccicato parola. Ma i suoi pensieri erano un turbinio.  
"Qualcuno che l'apprezza?! Ho voglia di spaccare le gambe a chi solo la sfiora, figuriamoci se qualcuno la volesse apprezzare che cosa gli combino"  
Ryo si riscosse da quel pensiero. Mannaggia tutti i kami! Qui la cosa stava degenerando. Anche troppo. E quel pivellino biondo l'abbracciava pure.

\- Grazie Mick, credo che dopo aver risolto questo caso mi prenderò una vacanza. Sai Eriko mi ha detto di andare con lei a Kyoto un paio di giorni per una sfilata e per presentarmi alcuni dei suoi amici!  
\- Una vacanza è sempre un buon modo per fare conoscenza!

" Ma quale vacanza, tu non ti schiodi da casa!"

Ryo aveva quell'espressione da duro. In verità stava bollendo. E in più, ad ogni passo che faceva Kaori, riusciva a vedere per bene le sue curve ed era un vero calvario.

"Ryo Saeba devi essere concentrato. Sei in missione e soprattutto quella davanti a te è Kaori, la tua socia, quella che non ti fa eccitare con quella camminata da cui si vedono le sue natiche sode e... cosa porta sotto la gonna?!"

Ryo scosse velocemente la testa, doveva togliersi dalla mente la scena che aveva appena immaginato: Kaori in negligé. Un particolare lo avev a colpito e quel particolare lo aveva definitivamente steso.

\- Signor Saeba, si sente bene?  
\- Certo Myaki.

Myaki rise sotto i baffi. Kaori stava facendo colpo. La impressionava molto il fatto che lui non ci avesse provato minimamente con lei e inoltre quel comportamento da svampito ne era la prova. Voleva tastare il terreno.

\- Ryo ha visto Kaori? E' davvero bella, non trova?  
\- Eh? cosa?  
\- No, no niente!

Come aveva sospettato, era proprio partito!

I quattro presero posto al loro tavolo, la cena si svolse in tranquillità. Troppa tranquillità. Mick, Kaori e Myaki discutevano del più e del meno, ogni tanto scoppiava qualche risata.

\- Kaori perché i martelli?  
\- Ah non ci sono solo quelli, ci sono mazze chiodate, kompeito...  
\- Myaki posso assicurarti che li ho visti tutti! Vero Ryo?  
\- Eh si tutti.  
\- Ti ricordi Mick te ne ho lanciato uno appena ti ho incontrato?  
\- E' vero! Però non mi hai preso!  
\- Guarda che potrei rifarmi.

E di nuovo risa tra i tre. Ryo invece era ancora perso tra le nuvole. Precisamente era perso tra due nuvole color nocciola, una bocca rossa, un sorriso magnifico, una mano sotto il mento, una voce che riempiva le sue giornate. Pensava a quando avevo incontrato questa ragazzina che era entrata nella sua vita e come un uragano aveva cambiato tutto. Il suo modo di essere, il suo modo di pensare, il suo modo di amare. Ecco lì la chiave. Amare. Era una parola ai suoi occhi spaventosa, non perché non fosse in grado. Perché era carica di promesse, di aspettative e lui aveva paura del domani. Non era abituato a pensare al domani. Viveva al minuto, per non dire al secondo.

\- Vado a salutare Aiko!  
\- Non è il caso che tu vada da sola Myaki  
\- Vado io con lei Mick

Kaori e Myaki si alzarono dal tavolo. Mick si accomodo vicino a Ryo

\- Allora come mai non hai ancora aperto bocca?  
\- Che vai farneticando  
\- Da quando siamo qui non hai abbordato nessuna. La cameriera prima ti si è praticamente strusciata addosso e tu non l'hai neanche vista.  
\- Ah  
\- Eh! Ammettilo non riesci a staccare gli occhi da lei.  
\- Lei chi?  
\- Ka-o-ri!  
\- Ma che dici!  
\- Dovresti smetterla di fare il finto tonto. Ti piace. Anzi no, sei completamente innamorato di lei.  
\- Non dire assurdità!

Mick prese tra le mani la testa del suo amico e gli fece voltare la testa con forza verso Kaori. Kaori era in piedi vicino a Myaki, sorrideva e si era appena passata la mano tra i capelli.

\- E ora dimmelo idiota di un dongiovanni che non ami quella donna.  
\- Mick mi stacchi il collo così.

Mick lasciò la testa di Ryo sbuffando.

\- Se continui così la perderai. Arriverà uno che non si fa tante menate e la conquisterà e te la porterà via sotto al naso. Come quel tipo laggiù che si sta avvicinando a lei ora.

Effettivamente un ragazzo giovane si stava avvicinando a Kaori e a Myaki e sembrava proprio che stesse puntando Kaori, per essere precisi se la stava mangiando con gli occhi.  
Ryo ripensò alle parole di Mick "la conquisterà e te la porterà via". Lo avrebbe sopportato? No. Decisamente no. Che fare? Metterla in pericolo per il resto dei suoi giorni accanto a lui?

\- Brutto decerebrato è già in pericolo tutti i giorni anche solo per essere la tua socia.

Ora Mick gli leggeva anche nel pensiero?

Myaki e Kaori tornarono al tavolo. Kaori si avvicinò a Mick posando una mano sul suo braccio e gli sussurrò all'orecchio. Mick fece segno di si con la testa. Ryo si ridestò dalle sue turbe mentali. E si guardò attorno. L'aria stava cambiando.

Improvvisamente le luci si spensero di colpo. Buio totale.

\- Myaki va vicino a Mick.

Myaki agguantò il braccio di Mick. Si sentirono dei passi per il salone. Una voce bassa e sgradevole si diffuse per la sala.

\- Fermi tutti, che nessuno si muova.

Le prime urla si fecero sentire. Entrarono una decina di uomini con torce e mitra alla mano.

\- Tirate fuori tutti i soldi e i gioielli.

Mick e Ryo presero in mano le pistole.

\- Sono dei principianti e sicuramente non sono dei rapinatori.  
\- State pronte, al mio tre mettetevi al riparo sotto al tavolo.

Mick e Ryo si alzarono in piedi. La luce della torcia fu puntata su di loro.

\- Ehi voi due, fermi dove siete.  
\- UNO  
\- Vi ho detto di stare fermi!  
\- DUE  
\- Forza fuori i soldi.

Uno degli uomini si avvicinò a Myaki e Kaori. Cercò di afferrare Myaki. Un altro stava alle spalle di Kaori.

\- TRE

Kaori diede una ginocchiata all'uomo che aveva preso Myaki. Prese la ragazza per mano e fece capovolgere il tavolo dove si ripararono.  
Ryo diede un pugno all'uomo che era alle spalle di Kaori.  
Mick tirò fuori la sua pistola e cominciò a sparare agli altri uomini che si stavano avvicinando.  
Colpi di mitraglietta cominciarono a risuonare convulsamente nell'aria, urla, ordini.  
Ryo con la sua python sparò i primi colpi che fecero saltare le armi degli avversari. Arrivarono i primi pugni.  
Mick e Ryo erano uno spalle contro l'altro accerchiati dai malviventi.

\- Come ai vecchi tempi, Ryo!  
\- Si! Li farò fuori come al solito tutti io!  
\- Figurati è già tanto se riesci a tenere la pistola in mano.  
\- Cosa?! Io sono il numero uno!  
\- Si, degli imbecilli!  
\- Voi due la volete smettere di litigare io mi starei annoiando!

Un uomo era alle spalle di Kaori, lei lo sentì e gli diede una gomitata nello stomaco, lo prese per un braccio e lo fece capovolgere per terra.

\- Così si combina qualcosa!  
\- Come vuole mia signora!

Mick, rispondendo a Kaori, fece partire il primo pugno, Ryo lo seguì a ruota. Si sentivano gemiti di dolore e corpi sbattuti a terra. In meno di qualche minuto gli uomini erano a terra privi di sensi.

La luce si riaccese di nuovo. Mick e gli altri erano spariti.

\- E' meglio filarcela prima che vogliano farci pagare il conto dei danni!

I quattro raggiunsero le macchine.

\- Dividiamoci!

Mick afferrò Myaki.  
Kaori seguì Ryo sulla mini.

Ryo ingranò la prima e, a tutto gas, uscirono dal garage. Si inoltrarono in strada. Ryo superava le auto a gran velocità. Nello specchietto retrovisore vide un auto che li inseguiva.

\- Kaori abbiamo visite, metti la cintura.  
\- Ah ma allora erano per noi!

Un uomo, dalla macchina nera, sbucò dal finestrino, mitra in mano, fece partire i primi colpi. Ryo li schivò facilmente. Stava per prendere la pistola.

\- Pensa a guidare, ora ci penso io.

Kaori armeggiò con i sedili posteriori e tirò fuori... un bazooka!

\- Da quando quel coso è in auto?  
\- Ne porto sempre uno con me, non si sa mai! Me lo ha regalato Falcon per le emergenze!  
\- Dovevo immaginarlo!

Kaori aprì il tettuccio della mini. Si sporse con il bazooka tra le mani. Fece perno con un piede sullo schienale del sedile.

\- Ehilà! Guardate che bella sorpresa!

Partì il colpo. Il missile viaggiò ad alta velocità. L'impatto si fece sentire. Un boato che fece perdere il controllo della macchina agli inseguitori e uscirono fuori strada.

\- Che peccato, mi stavo divertendo così tanto a quella festa!

Ryo si voltò verso Kaori ancora con il busto fuori dal tettuccio. Gli guardò la gamba piegata sul sedile. Vedeva le calze velate. E poi si fermò sulla coscia della ragazza. Quello che vide gli fece strabuzzare gli occhi. Kaori indossava un reggicalze nero. Aveva visto giusto prima.  
E Ryo perse il controllo della macchina guardando la coscia di Kaori.  
Kaori cadde dentro l'auto e Ryo cercò di riprendere il volante, nel fare una curva bruscamente, Kaori gli si buttò totalmente addosso.

\- Ryo ma che fai! Sta attento!

Incastrata tra il socio e il volante, posò le mani sulle gambe di lui.  
Ryo guardò il corpo di Kaori steso su di lui a pancia in giù. Quel bellissimo corpo steso su di lui.  
Kaori si stava rialzando e Ryo prese una buca. Lei ricadde nuovamente. Lui sentiva sulle sue gambe il seno di lei. Sentiva il fuoco che gli stava passando per tutte le vene, dai capelli ai piedi. Schiacciò l'acceleratore.  
Kaori si dimenava per rialzarsi ma faceva molti più danni di quello che pensava.

\- Ryo! Fammi alzare!

Lui non parlava. Digrignava i denti. Tra poco sarebbe scoppiato e il suo mokkori avrebbe svettato davanti a lei. La immaginava con quel maledetto reggicalze! La scena, prepotentemente, gli si riaffacciava nella testa. Lei in intimo con il reggicalze.  
Reggicalze  
Reggicalze  
Reggicalze

Finalmente vedeva il loro palazzo. Inchiodò bruscamente. Scese dall'auto di corsa e si piegò sulle ginocchia riprendendo fiato.

Kaori seguì Ryo di corsa e si mise davanti a lui.  
Ryo era completamente bianco e sudato.

\- Ma che ti prende?  
\- Non ci credo. Non ci credo. Non è vero.  
\- Cosa stai dicendo? Hai preso una botta in testa?

Si rialzò in piedi di scatto. Guardò lei negli occhi.  
Lei lo fissò. Quegli occhi la stavano bruciando fin dentro le ossa. Kaori si avvicinò di più e gli mise una mano sul petto.  
Lui la fissò ancora con quello sguardo magnetico, da cacciatore.

\- Tu, tu hai deciso di mandarmi al manicomio.  
\- Di che parli?  
\- Lo sai benissimo di che parlo. Adesso giochiamo ad armi pari.

Ryo prese Kaori, le cinse la vita e le sollevò il mento.  
Un fiato, impercettibile. Ed infine la sua bocca era su quella di Kaori.  
Il contatto delle loro labbra era fuoco. Divampante. Imperioso. Famelico. Divoratore.  
Kaori perse il contatto con la realtà, si strofinò su Ryo e lui, per risposta, la strinse ancora di più. Non capiva niente. Dio come aveva desiderato quella donna. E ora era alla sua mercé. Quella bocca. Il suo odore. Il suo corpo. Si sentiva preda e predatore allo stesso tempo. Lei rispondeva perfettamente a quel bacio passionale. Quella donna aveva il fuoco. E lui si stava facendo bruciare.

Riuscì a staccarsi da lei quando due fari si affacciarono nel garage. Le sussurrò:

\- Per oggi la nostra sfida si chiude qui, ma ne riparleremo, stanne certa...

Chissà se Eriko avrebbe mai saputo che il suo reggicalze era stata la goccia per far cadere lo Stallone di Shinjuku...


	9. Schiarirsi le idee

Kogi era ancora in ospedale ricoverato. Si sentiva abbattuto. Gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto partecipare a quella gara. Il suo sogno era l'Argentina, chissà se Myaki c'è l'avrebbe fatta. Sapeva che la sua riabilitazione sarebbe stata lunga e faticosa, non tanto per riprendere a camminare ma quanto per riprendere a ballare. Gli allenamenti sarebbero stati faticosi ed estenuanti. Sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere il livello di bravura che aveva prima del suo incidente? C'era da abbattersi, ma aveva deciso di non arrendersi.  
Mentre era lì a rimuginare nei suoi pensieri, la porta si aprì. Kogi si voltò. E si stupì.

\- E tu cosa ci fai qui?

-

Kaori si svegliò ben riposata, certo la sera prima era stata stancante. Le urla, il buio, la fuga e l'inseguimento e poi... Ryo l'aveva baciata!  
Non era stato un sogno vero?! No, no. Se lo ricordava bene e nei dettagli!  
Si alzò dal letto con rinnovata energia e felice come non lo era mai stata prima.  
Cominciava tutto ad andare al suo posto. Finalmente c'era stato un passo, e che passo!  
Poi i dubbi la sommersero. E se lui, come al solito, si fosse tirato indietro? E se le avesse detto che era stato uno sbaglio? E se avesse fatto finta di niente?  
No! Questa volta no. Non glielo avrebbe permesso. A costo di sfracellargli la testa a furia di martelli. Aspetta, i martelli non avevano portato a niente e lui si era fatto avanti solo quando lei aveva smesso di usarli. Perciò bisognava continuare su quella strada. I martelli erano da abolire per un po', allora li prese e li mise ordinatamente nell'armadio. Non senza una lacrima di commiato.

\- Oh miei piccoli adorati! Giuro, è solo per poco tempo. Poi vi farò lavorare a pieno ritmo! La vostra mammina vi adora, ricordatevelo!

Asciugò la lacrimuccia. Separarsi da loro era doloroso, ma lo faceva per il bene di tutti!  
Ora bisognava pensare a come agire. Cosa aveva fatto scattare Ryo? Il tango in primis. E poi? La gelosia nei confronti di Mick. E la sua indifferenza. Si ricordò, infine, che lui aveva parlato di una sfida. Certo si stavano sfidando e lei avrebbe vinto!  
Scese in cucina fischiettando e pronta all'azione.

La notte di Ryo era stata insonne, troppe cose tutte insieme. No, non erano troppe cose. Era quella cosa che gli aveva tolto il sonno. Il bacio con Kaori. Si guardò allo specchio. Le occhiaie lo segnavano ma il suo mokkori era attivo, non aveva risentito minimamente della nottata passata in bianco. Il "problema" era che il suo mokkori non era sveglio perché era mattina, no, era sveglio e attivo per puntare Kaori.

\- Non potresti stare buono tu?! Ti basta un bacetto per stare così? Ma che figure mi fai fare?

Si altro che bacetto, quello era stato un bacio travolgente, da fuochi d'artificio.

\- Eh va bene ho capito! Ma mica possiamo andare di là e saltarle addosso! Scendiamo a patti! Vediamo cosa succede, magari è stato solo il momento e oggi tornerà tutto alla normalità!

Ryo uscì dalla stanza per andare a fare la doccia. L'acqua lo avrebbe rinvigorito da quella notte insonne. Nel corridoio, per dirigersi in bagno, sentì fischiettare. E poi incrociò Kaori.

\- E questo è un miracolo! Non ci credo! Tu sei già sveglio?!  
\- Simpaticona, ah eh buongiorno anche a te!  
\- Sai certe cose mi... come dire... stupiscono!

Ryo rifletté sulle parole di Kaori. A cosa si riferiva? Solo al fatto che era sveglio o a... ieri sera?

\- Vado a far la doccia.  
\- E io a preparare la colazione.

Si passarono accanto. Si erano dati le spalle. Poi Kaori si girò di scatto e posò una mano delicatamente sulla spalla di Ryo. Lui si girò e lei lasciò che le sue spalle si muovessero sotto le sue dita, fino ad arrivare al petto.

\- Ah dimenticavo, ho messo gli asciugamani a lavare. Quelli puliti li trovi nell'armadio. Ok?  
\- O... o...ok

Intanto che lei gli parlava, non aveva lasciato il suo petto con la mano, anzi, faceva dei piccoli movimenti circolari. Ryo deglutì. Kaori si staccò e scese le scale fischiettando di nuovo.

\- Ok, hai vinto. Siamo in ballo e balliamo.

Il suo mokkori, vispo per quella semplice carezza, sembrava annuire. Ryo scosse la testa, erano due le cose: o davvero lì sotto era dotato di vita propria o Kaori lo mandava fuori di testa.  
Gli piaceva di più la seconda opzione.

Kaori, scendendo verso la cucina, si sentiva sottosopra. Il suo istinto le aveva detto cosa fare e lei lo aveva fatto, quella carezza, per i suoi standard, era stata davvero audace e soprattutto efficace. E non era finita!

In cucina cominciò a preparare la colazione. Muovendo il bacino a ritmo della musica che trasmetteva la radio, aveva ormai finito di preparare e ormai aspettava soltanto che gli altri scendessero. Myaki arrivò per prima.

\- Buongiorno Kaori!  
\- Buongiorno anche te Myaki!  
\- Ti vedo di buon umore  
\- Si!  
\- E sono certa di sapere di chi è il merito!  
\- Davvero?  
\- Vi abbiamo visto ieri sera che eravate abbracciati!

Kaori, diventando rossa, cominciò a giocare con le dita

\- Ah ah... beccati!

Mick si diresse in cucina, dietro di lui, Ryo uscito dal bagno.

\- E tu decerebrato che ci fai sveglio?  
\- Non ho dormito molto bene.  
\- Vecchio mandrillone, o mi pensavi intensamente oppure abbracciare Kaori ti ha scombussolato tutto.  
\- Deficiente  
\- Ahahahahah! Kaoooooori mio tesoro, mia luce del mattino!

Mick volò in cucina, afferrò Kaori e, sicuro che Ryo fosse arrivato, guardò intensamente Kaori.

\- Buongiorno darling.  
\- Buongiorno anche a te Mick

Kaori posò le mani sulle spalle dell'amico e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
Gli occhi di Ryo erano completamente di fuori.

\- Vedo che hai imparato Kaori! Il buongiorno si vede dal mattino  
\- Infatti mi piacciono queste piccole abitudini!

Ryo si diresse direttamente al tavolo e prese il giornale. Mica poteva far vedere la sua faccia lievemente imbronciata.

"Il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, pfff... Ora si danno i baci sulla guancia, ma guarda te!"

\- Myaki che ne pensi di andare a trovare Kogi all'ospedale oggi?  
\- Mi sembra una buona idea Kaori! La gara ormai è alle porte e magari riuscirà a venire e almeno ad assistere.  
\- Speriamo!

I quattro fecero colazione. Caso strano, Ryo si era seduto vicino Kaori e non alla cliente. Imperterrito, continuava a tenere il giornale in mano, di fronte Mick.

\- Hai finito con il giornale?  
\- No!  
\- Forza togliti da lì dietro  
\- Devi rompere anche di prima mattina?  
\- Cosa c'è? Vuoi anche te un bacino del buongiorno?

Mick si sporse su Ryo con labbra a cuore.

\- Va bene amico, stavo scherzando non essere permaloso.

Disse Mick alla python puntata sul suo naso.

\- Che ne dite passiamo da Kogi e poi da Miki? E tanto che non andiamo!  
\- Ok va bene.  
\- Vado a prepararmi allora.

Kaori si alzò e cominciò ad andare in camera. Aprì l'armadio e scelse un vestito per la giornata. Mentre lo toglieva dalla stampella qualcuno l'afferrò per la vita.

\- Ryo! Cosa c'è? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!

Ryo la portò con le spalle al muro.

\- E così ti piacciono le piccole abitudini al mattino..  
\- Cioè?  
\- Vedo che ti piacciono i baci da dare al biondino.  
\- L'ho semplicemente baciato sulla guancia, è un amico. Qualcosa ti disturba?

Ryo pensò che la signorina di fronte meritasse una lezione, da quando era diventata così sfrontata?! Forse aveva preso la sfida davvero sul serio, e di certo non poteva tirarsi indietro.

\- Io non sono tuo amico, lo sai, vero?

Non le diede il tempo di rispondere. Le sfiorò le labbra con le sue. Un bacio lieve e molto tenero.

\- Buongiorno Kaori  
\- Buongiorno anche a te

Ryo uscì dalla stanza di Kaori, decisamente il corso delle sua giornata stava migliorando.

-  
Kaori salì per prima in stanza da Kogi. Con lei aveva portato un bel cesto di frutta. Entrò nella stanza bussando

\- E' permesso? Sono Kaori  
\- Certo entra pure!  
\- Salve  
\- Salve è un amico di Kogi?  
\- Si mi chiamo Toshio  
\- Toshio?! Quel Toshio?  
\- Si Kaori lui è l'ex fidanzato di Myaki  
\- Lei sta per salire con Mick e Ryo sarà sorpresa di vederti!  
\- Io non vedo l'ora di vederla. Dobbiamo dirci tante cose.  
\- Kaori, Toshio è qui anche per un motivo ben preciso. Lui sa dei nostri attentati e cosa si nasconde dietro.  
\- Non ci credo.

I passi risuonavano nel corridoio. Precisamente Myaki camminava spedita, nella speranza che nessuno sospettasse che quei due maniaci, che facevano urlare le infermiere, erano con lei. Kaori sentì le urla delle povere donne.

\- Quei due cretini!  
\- Ma da dove arrivano queste urla?  
\- Lasciate perdere

Myaki spalancò la porta.

\- Kaori per favore fa qualcosa!  
\- Myaki lascia stare, c'è qui una persona per te  
\- Ciao Myaki  
\- To...Toshio

Myaki rimase a bocca aperta, davanti a lei Toshio. L'uomo che amava. In preda a emozioni contraddittore corse via.

\- Aspetta Myaki!  
\- Toshio vado a parlarle prima io.

Kaori seguì Myaki, passò davanti a Mick e Ryo.

\- Kaori ma dove stai correndo?  
\- Dopo vi spiego e smettetela di andare dietro alle infermiere!

Myaki uscì dall'ospedale e si sedette su una panchina. Kaori riuscì a raggiungerla

\- Che corsa!  
\- Kaori!  
\- Non deve essere stato facile rivederlo  
\- No per niente  
\- Però dovresti ascoltarlo  
\- Lui mi ha lasciato senza darmi una spiegazione  
\- Questo è il momento di chiederla! Che ne pensi?  
\- Sono... confusa!

Kaori guardò verso l'alto

\- E' normale Myaki  
\- Myaki per favore ascoltami, devo spiegarti tante cose  
\- Toshio...

Un urlo di terrore arrivò dalla finestra

\- Brutto maniaco!

Kaori si battè la mano sulla fronte.

\- Ci risiamo. Vado a vedere cosa combinano quei due.

Fece un occhiolino in direzione di Toshio e andò verso l'interno dell'ospedale. Kaori sperò che le cose si chiarissero tra i due. Aveva visto lo sguardo di Toshio, quando aveva finalmente rivisto Myaki, e sapeva che quello era lo sguardo di un uomo innamorato, forse c'era una spiegazione.  
Raggiunse i due sweeper che non davano pace alle infermiere.

\- Avete finito voi due?  
\- Dov'è la dolce Myaki?  
\- Ora è impegnata.

Kaori si affacciò dalla finestra e vide Toshio e Myaki abbracciarsi. Si intenerì e fece un sospiro di soddisfazione. Ryo guardò fuori.

\- E quello chi è?  
\- Il fidanzato di Myaki  
\- Il fidanzato? Ah ma io non rinuncio ai miei quattro mokkori pattuiti  
\- Figuriamoci  
\- Che vorresti dire?  
\- Niente niente

Ryo si avvicinò scaltro a Kaori e le sussurrò all'orecchio.

\- Qualcuno dovrà pur pagarmeli i miei quattro mokkori, tu che ne pensi?

Ryo guardò Kaori intensamente, quella frase era piena di sottintesi.  
Kaori diventò rossa e fumante e Ryo, per risposta, le diede una pacca sul sedere.

\- RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	10. Sbrogliare la matassa

Davanti ad una tazza di caffé, al Cat's Eye, Toshio finalmente cominciò a dissipare la matassa del caso di Myaki.

\- Lo Star Light è stato aperto da poco più di un anno, il proprietario è mio zio: Doi Shinta.  
\- Tuo zio Doi?  
\- Si Myaki. Proprio lui. In verità lo Star Light è una copertura. Mio zio è un trafficante di droga. Il concorso di ballo è solo una copertura per arrivare in Argentina. Lì ha degli agganci con dei trafficanti, la polizia è sulle sue tracce solo che non è mai riuscito a prenderlo proprio per questi sotterfugi.  
\- Si ma perché coprirsi con una gara per ballerini?  
\- Semplice, il collaboratore di Doi è un ballerino. Con la copertura del concorso può andare in Argentina senza destare sospetti, mettersi d'accordo con i trafficanti e tornare pulito, inoltre Doi, in questo modo, non è esposto.  
\- Perché attentare alla vita di Myaki e Kogi?  
\- Perché loro sono bravi, la giuria è reale, proprio per non destare sospetti. Doi vuole che vinca il suo collaboratore. Myaki e Kogi sono temibili come avversari.

Ryo soppesava le parole di Toshio.

\- Come facciamo a sapere che tu non sia una spia?  
\- Io sono due anni che scappo. Mio zio mi propose di entrare in affari con lui. Ma mi opposi e lui minacciò di uccidere Myaki. Per proteggerla, me ne sono andato e lui l'ha lasciata in pace, fino ad ora.  
\- Perché non lo hai denunciato, Toshio?  
\- Perché ha aiutato mia madre e me quando ero piccolo, navigavamo in cattive acque, mio padre, quando è morto, ci ha lasciati una miriade di debiti e lui pensò a noi. Non potevo denunciare l'uomo che ci ha salvato dalla strada.  
\- Ma lo hai coperto comunque.  
\- Lo so, è per questo che sono tornato. Mi è arrivata voce della gara in cui partecipava Myaki e sapevo che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per non farla gareggiare. Anche ucciderla. Non riconosco più quell'uomo, non era così.  
\- Sai dirci chi sono i suoi ballerini?  
\- No, purtroppo no. Non ho avuto accesso a queste informazioni.  
\- Chi te le ha date tutte queste informazioni?  
\- Mia madre. Vive ancora con lui.

Toshio posò, con fare stanco un braccio sul tavolo, e guardò Myaki

\- Potrai perdonarmi, Myaki, per tutto il male che ti ho fatto?

Preda della malinconia, Myaki prese la mano di Toshio.

\- Non devo perdonarti Toshio, hai cercato di proteggermi andandotene e rinunciando a tutto.

Myaki singhiozzò.

\- Ma non ci sono riuscito lo stesso. Ti ho fatto soffrire inutilmente.  
\- E allora non andartene, non lasciarmi più Toshio.

Fregandosene della gente intorno, Myaki si buttò tra le braccia di Toshio. Si abbracciarono, ritrovandosi dopo tanto tempo.

Kaori sorrise alla coppia ritrovata, un lieve luccichio di commozione era nei suoi occhi. Si girò verso Umibozu.

\- Falcon hai già il fascicolo?  
\- Certo Kaori, ecco a te.  
\- Grande Umi, sei il migliore  
\- Lo so.

Il gigante fumò, Mick si avvicinò a Kaori.

\- Che cos'è?  
\- Le informazioni su Toshio, ovviamente dovevamo controllare e così ho chiesto ad Umibozu di indagare, inoltre ho fatto controllare anche il proprietario dello Star Light. La sua storia coincide perfettamente con le mie indagini.  
\- Wow Kaori, hai pensato a tutto!  
\- Scusami se non ti ho detto niente Mick, però l'idea mi è venuta all'ultimo momento e ho chiamato Umi!  
\- Non devi scusarti! Ryoooooooo io voglio la tua socia, tu non la meriti!

Mick tentò di abbordare Kaori abbracciandola, Ryo, lesto e furbo, si avventò su Miki che, inevitabilmente, lanciò il suo vassoio anti-maniaco, guarda caso, il vassoio finì inesorabilmente sulla faccia di Mick, Ryo lo aveva schivato in modo che andasse a segno. E c'è l'aveva fatta.

\- Mick è tutto ok?!  
\- Pfi Kaofi, pfi.

Rispose da sotto la maschera di ferro. Maledetto Saeba - pensò l'americano - lo aveva fatto apposta!

Kaori riprese posto, continuò ad esporre dettagliatamente le informazioni in suo possesso.

\- Inoltre ho chiesto ad Umi se mi procurava anche una piantina dello Star Light. Vedete la piantina dei sotterranei, c'è qualcosa di strano, ci sono due stanze bunker. Mi domando perché in un posto come quello servano questo tipo di stanza. Secondo me qui nascondono la droga.  
\- Dobbiamo trovare il modo di entrare e prendere le prove.  
\- Il problema e che non possiamo accedere di giorno, sono sorvegliate e sarebbe strano che i partecipanti finiscano lì.  
\- La soluzione è agire domani sera alla gara, quando Ryo e Myaki si esibiranno io e te possiamo fare un salto lì sotto.  
\- Ora dobbiamo solo scoprire chi sono i ballerini di Shinta. Mick hai la lista dei partecipanti?  
\- Si, qui con me.  
\- Vediamo un po'.

Ryo guardò Kaori, aveva fatto tutto da sola, controlli e indagini. Certo che era brava. Del resto aveva avuto lui come maestro. La guardava mentre era assorta a leggere la lista dei nomi dei partecipanti, non ci poteva credere, non poche ore fa l'aveva baciata. Lo aveva davvero fatto. E il sapore delle sue labbra già gli mancava. Si sedette vicino a lei.

\- Li abbiamo controllati tutti, vero Mick?  
\- Si Kaori, mancano solo le informazioni su Aiko.

Kaori posò una mano sulla sua gamba sotto il tavolo. Ryo ne approfittò per accomodarsi per bene e accollare la sua coscia su quella di Kaori. Ginocchia e coscia attaccati. Lei si girò verso di lui e involontariamente accollò di più la gamba, un brivido le percorse la schiena.

\- Che ne pensi Ryo?  
\- Secondo me sapremo tutto domani sera, non si fermeranno e faranno qualche passo falso. E sicuramente scopriremo chi sono i complici.  
\- A proposito Miki ti devo dare i biglietti per domani sera! Fammi passare Ryo!  
\- No ora mi sono seduto e sono comodo. Non mi schiodo  
\- Dai fammi andare da Miki!  
\- Nooooo  
\- Passo alle cattive maniere!  
\- Se ne hai il coraggio...

Kaori non si fece scappare l'occasione, altro che martello. Appoggiò la mano sulla gamba solida e muscolosa di Ryo, si sedette sopra e scivolò sulla coscia, si soffermò qualche secondo sulle sue gambe, si aggrappò al suo collo e spinse il suo sedere su di lui e gli sorrise con malizia e ironia.  
Ryo, all'inizio sbalordito per la mossa, decise di rispondere per le rime all'iniziativa di Kaori, posò una mano sul suo fianco e, trovando una porzione di pelle tra i jeans e la maglietta, le fece una carezza sensuale e si soffermò a guardarla con il suo sorrisetto sornione. Infine, siccome la tensione stava diventando troppo alta, Ryo spinse gentilmente Kaori.

\- Forza spostati che pesi  
\- Idiota!

E non lo degnò di uno sguardo per raggiungere Miki.

Miki guardò l'amica con gli occhi spalancati, che cosa era appena successo nel suo bar? Kaori, l'innocente e timida Kaori, si era seduta in braccio a Ryo e lui per tutta risposta, non solo l'aveva tenuta in braccio ma l'aveva guardata con desiderio, a momenti la spogliava lì nel suo bar!

\- Ecco a te cara i biglietti, uno per te e uno per Umi  
\- Kaori che succede?  
\- Di che parli?  
\- Come di che parlo? Ti sei appena seduta in braccio a Ryo!  
\- Era per passare!  
\- Si e lo sguardo "se stai seduta qui ancora un minuto di più ti prendo qui sul tavolo"?  
\- Eh... te lo spiegherò! Sappi che ho tutto sotto controllo!

Kaori fece un occhiolino a Miki, rimandando le spiegazioni a più a tardi.

\- Parlando d'altro, allora sei emozionata per la gara?  
\- Si! Non vedo l'ora!  
\- Ah che meraviglia anche a me piacerebbe imparare a ballare il tango!

Ryo e Mick si alzarono all'unisono.

\- Dolce Miki! Hai qui il maestro!  
\- Lascialo perdere, vieni dal tuo Ryuccio che ti insegnerà a ballare il tango come nessun altro  
\- Ma che porcherie vai dicendo, tu al posto della schiena hai una tavola!  
\- Che cosa?! Io sono il re del tango! Tu sei sensuale come una pianta grassa! Ora te lo dimostro!

Ryo si avventò su Miki, la prese per un braccio e e cercò di far approdare le sue bavose labbra su la signora Ijuin.

\- Vieni piccola Miki ti dimostro le basi del tango con un bel bacio!

Peccato che il signor Ijuin non fosse molto d'accordo.

\- Togli le zampe da mia moglie se non vuoi che il mio bazooka ti faccia saltare la testa.

Ryo si ritrovò il bazooka di Falcon sul naso. Mick ne approfittò per lanciarsi su Miki

\- Ecco il tuo maestro honey!

Ma fu tempestivamente trattenuto per la testa da Umibozu.

\- Lasciami polipone da strapazzo! Povera Miki non può provare le gioie del ballo perché come marito ha un lucciolone.  
\- Cosa stai osando dire? Brutto mentecatto ti faccio saltare il cervello  
\- Ahahahah ammettilo Polipone, tu non sai ballare!

Umibozu cominciò a fumare rosso e inevitabilmente scattò la rissa.  
Miki e Kaori, sapendo già cosa sarebbe successo, ripresero la loro chiacchierata. Toshio, invece, era con gli occhi di fuori vedendo quella massa informe che imprecava e si scazzottava sul pavimento.

\- Myaki, ma fanno sempre così?  
\- Oh no di solito è anche peggio! Ti ci abituerai

-

La notte arrivò in casa Saeba. Tutto sembrava tacere. Ovviamente, sembrava...  
Mick aveva promesso a Myaki una sua visitina notturna e di certo non era uno che non manteneva la parola! Si avvicinò furtivo alla stanza delle ragazze. Di nuovo nessuna trappola.  
Camminando di soppiatto nel buio, arrivò diretto davanti alla porta. Si sfregò le mani.  
Cosa che non sapeva è che il suo degno compare, Ryo, era approdato alla finestra della camera. Non sia mai che si facesse scappare un'occasione del genere.  
I due, chi dalla porta, chi dalla finestra, entrarono di soppiatto nella stanza. E d'improvviso...  
Due mani enormi afferrarono la testa dei due maniaci facendoli sbattere tra di loro. Mick e Ryo si ritrovarono frastornati.

\- E tu che diavolo ci fai qui?!  
\- Provate a rifare una cosa del genere e vi ritrovate la pancia come un colabrodo.  
\- Umibozu dove sono le ragazze?!  
\- Sono al sicuro.

Myaki e Kaori avevano chiesto ospitalità al Cat's Eye. Avevano chiesto a Umibozu di raggiungerle, lui gli avrebbe dato la sua jeep e sarebbe andato a dormire in casa Saeba mentre le ragazze avrebbero raggiunto Miki per una notte al femminile. Ovviamente il tutto senza dire niente ai due pervertiti!

Il telefono del Cat's Eye squillò

\- Pronto?  
\- Sono io  
\- Falco, tutto apposto?  
\- Si i due idioti sono legati, ora possiamo dormire tranquilli.  
\- Riferirò, buonanotte tesoro!  
\- Bu... buonanotte.  
\- Kaoooooooooriiiiii vieni a liberarci!  
\- Ti pregoooooo!

Miki riagganciò la cornetta e si mise sul letto con le ragazze

\- Falcon li ha già sistemati per le feste!  
\- Sapevo di poter contare su di lui!  
\- Kaori come ti vengono queste idee?!  
\- Nel nostro lavoro essere ingegnosi è alla base!

E scoppiarono a ridere.

Umibozu aveva preso i due salami legati e li buttò sul balcone.

\- E ora buonanotte.

E chiuse le finestre per tornare a fare sogni tranquilli.


	11. Ultimo Tango a Tokyo (parte prima)

Kaori e Myaki rientrarono il mattino successivo a casa Saeba. Trovarono Mick, Umibozu, Toshio e Ryo già in piedi.

\- Buongiorno a tutti!

Salutò Kaori con un sorriso radioso.

Ryo era imbronciato, l'incontro con Falco notturno e poi la notte all'addiaccio con Mick non erano certo stati entusiasmanti come si poteva pensare.

Gli altri uomini risposero a Kaori e a Myaki.

\- Bene, la gara è ormai arrivata! Stasera risolveremo il caso!  
\- Non vedo l'ora Kaori!  
\- Sai sono agitata per la gara, speriamo di non fare una pessima figura!

Ryo non si fece scappare l'occasione per stuzzicare la sua socia.

\- Un vestito da ballerina come quelli di Myaki non ti toglierà via quell'aria da travestito.

Mick difese a spada tratta la sua compagna di ballo

\- Sbruffone, io e Kaori saremo magnifici! Vedrai se non è così! Poi lei è bellissima anche con la tuta, figurati con uno di quei vestiti!

Mick fece volteggiare Kaori e poi le fece un baciamano.

\- Grazie Mick  
\- Grazie a te!

Ryo, che non era riuscito nella sua frecciatina, borbottò qualcosa e si allontanò dalla sala.

Umibozu, impaziente di tornare da Miki, salutò di tutta fretta il gruppo e schizzò come un missile.

Kaori sbrigò la colazione e la servì non senza andar a chiamare Ryo.

Bussò alla sua porta.

\- Avanti  
\- La colazione è pronta. Che ci fai qui al buio?  
\- Niente, ora arrivo.

Diciamocelo, Ryo imbronciato era davvero una tentazione. Kaori entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Si sedette sul bordo del letto.

\- Sei arrabbiato per lo scherzetto con Falco?  
\- Mi è preso un colpo!  
\- Ma dovevo proteggere la mia cliente.

E rise di gusto.

Ryo si avvicinò di più a lei. Faccia a faccia, si sfidarono con lo sguardo. Nessuno dei due abbassò lo sguardo.

\- E se la mia visita notturna non era per Myaki ma fosse stata per te? Hai perso un occasione  
\- Ryo, io e te abitiamo sotto lo stesso tetto. Credi davvero che non ci sia più un'altra occasione?!  
\- Di certo non ti sei fatta scappare quella di ieri di sederti addosso a me.  
\- Dovevo passare e tu mi hai istigato a farlo con le cattive maniere  
\- Anche io conosco le cattive maniere

Ryo prese Kaori per la vita, soffiò sulle sue labbra, lei sorrise sulle labbra di lui.  
Erano così vicini.  
Kaori si strinse su Ryo accerchiando il suo collo con le sue braccia.  
Le loro labbra non si toccarono, ma i loro occhi erano febbriccianti e pieni d'attesa.

\- Mi piacciono queste tue cattive maniere.

E dopo questa frase piena di allusioni, Kaori lasciò la stanza di Ryo.

Ryo vide Kaori allontanarsi, scosse la testa divertito, quella streghetta sapeva bene come giocare le sue carte, ma lui era lo Stallone di Shinjuku e poteva giocare con le sue stesse armi, fosse stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.

-

Kaori e gli altri si avviarono allo Star Light. Decisero di non esporre Toshio, in quanto, alla serata, lo zio avrebbe fatto gli onori di casa.

Lasciarono Toshio al Cat's, avrebbe fatto la sua entrata in scena affianco ad Umi, Miki e Kogi, non poteva chiedere guardie del corpo migliori.

Lo Star Light era in fermento. I camerieri correvano nel salone principale per sistemare al meglio le luci e i tavoli per la serata. Delle hostess accoglievano i ballerini e indicavano i camerini per cambiarsi. Kaori e Myaki furono separati da Ryo e Mick per il momento del cambio d'abito.

Spogliatoio, parola chiave per i due pervertiti... ehm sweepers numeri uno del Giappone.

Mick e Ryo lasciarono gli spogliatoi maschili. Si diressero in un corridoio con la maestria di un ninja. Appiattiti contro i muri, trovarono la stanza che desideravano, quella accanto allo spogliatoio femminile. Avevano studiato la pianta dello Star Light a memoria!

Entrarono nella stanza adiacente.

\- Mick sei pronto per l'assalto?  
\- Certo! Sono nato pronto.

Le ballerine erano lì in fermento, volavano scarpe, trucchi, foulard, reggiseni e spazzole. Chiacchiere a non finire. Un normale spogliatoio femminile.

Con abili mosse, svitarono la botola del condotto dell'aria, raggiungendo il secondo bocchettone avrebbero avuto visuale sullo spogliatoio. Sgattaiolarono come due gatti. Ormai avevano raggiunto il bocchettone dello spogliatoio.

Kaori, insieme a Myaki, stavano chiacchierando nello spogliatoio. D'improvviso una ragazza guardò verso l'alto.

\- Il condizionatore perde acqua. Qui è tutto bagnato!

Kaori si ridestò dalle chiacchiere.

\- Non può essere.  
\- Cosa c'è Kaori?  
\- C'è che siamo alle solite!

Ryo aprì di scatto il bocchettone

\- Mie adorateeeee, è arrivato il vostro tangheroooooooo dell'ammmmmore!

Kaori, preparata, fece volare la prima sedia, tramortì Mick che cadde senza classe per terra.

\- Kaori, mia luce, mio tutto! Perché mi tratti così!  
\- Perché vi dovete far sempre riconoscere! Dov'è il tuo compare?!

Ryo aveva visto la sedia, ma riuscì a schivarla e abilmente volò nello spogliatoio. Le voci isteriche delle donne inseguite da Ryo non si fece attendere

\- Signorine fatemi vedere le vostre mutandine da ballo e io vi farò vedere le mie!

Kaori individuò l'invasore.

\- Disgraziato!

Cominciò l'inseguimento. I due uragani, Ryo e Kaori, si fecero sentire per tutto lo Star Light. Il personale si chiese se quello che sentivano era un terremoto. Poi, si vide una scheggia volare per il corridoio.

\- Brutto pervertito! Vergogna della nazione!

Kaori era riuscita a beccare Ryo, con le vecchie e buone abitudini, grazie ad un tavolino lì di passaggio, riuscì a far ruzzolare Ryo per tutto il corridoio ed infine sbattere il malcapitato contro il muro e finirlo col tavolo.

Ryo, perdendo denti, pensò che le vecchie abitudini non morivano mai.

La calma si ristabilì nello spogliatoio. Myaki si avvicinò a Kaori.

\- Carissima! Ho il vestito giusto per te!  
\- Davvero?  
\- Certamente!

Mancava meno di un'ora alla competizione. Lo Star Light brillava. Luci soffuse. L'orchestra era sistemata a fondo salone e ultimavano le prove. Una dolce melodia si diffondeva per tutto il salone.  
Le candele erano tutte accese, la sala profumava di rose. Una rosa rossa era posata su ogni tavolo.  
Lo spettacolo stava per iniziare.

Ryo era in corridoio aspettando la sua compagna di ballo. Per la serata aveva optato per una cravatta rosso sangue su una camicia nera e pantaloni aderenti dello stesso colore che fasciavano le sue gambe muscolose. La giacca non l'aveva ancora indossata. Appoggiato al muro, una gamba sull'altra, aspettava, tirando qualche boccata di fumo.

Kaori era pronta, si diede un'ultima occhiata allo specchio passando un filo di rossetto. Arricciò le labbra per spalmarlo bene. Riaggiustò una grinza dell'abito e decise di uscire.

Si inoltrò nel corridoio. Li vide Ryo. La sua bocca reggeva la sigaretta. Lo sguardo fermo in un punto, gli occhi neri come la notte, magnetici. Tutto il suo corpo vibrava, affascinante come pochi. Un uomo virile, possente. Vero spettacolo per gli occhi di qualsiasi donna.

Ryo percepì un rumore di tacchi nel corridoio. Alzo lo sguardo in direzione del rumore. Il profumo gli arrivò alle narici, sapeva chi stava arrivando. E poi la vide. Fece un profondo respiro. Si incatenò nel suo sguardo. I suoi capelli mossi su quel viso candido. La studiò in ogni particolare. Labbra rosse invitanti. Sguardo marcato e luminoso segnato dal rimmel. E poi, quel vestito. Nero sulla sua pelle chiara. Partiva dal collo con un laccetto, le fasciava il busto davanti accarezzandole il seno, sospettava che sotto non portasse nulla, poi si stringeva sulla sua vita sottile ed infine si allungava sulle gambe fino ai polpacci, ma quello spacco sulla coscia destra, che partiva quasi dall'inguine, poteva far dannare un santo. Ad ogni passo si allargava e faceva vedere la sua coscia tornita. Dietro il nulla, il vestito le lasciava scoperta tutta la schiena, ricominciava sulla curva dei suoi fianchi. Quel tessuto lambiva la burrosità dei suoi fianchi.

Ryo si alzò dal muro e la squadrò come se volesse mangiarla in un sol boccone. Kaori resse lo sguardo del socio con un uguale determinazione. Gli occhi erano pieni di desiderio per quell'uomo.

Ryo spense la cicca della sigaretta sotto la scarpa. E poi si avvicinò a lei. Le cinse la vita e lei posò una mano sul suo braccio, senza dirsi una parola, non c'erano bisogno di parole. C'era un'aria di tensione erotica nell'aria.

Mick fece la sua comparsa in scena.

\- Piccioncini dobbiamo lavorare!

I due si staccarono istantaneamente, in imbarazzo per essere stati scoperti.

\- Kaooooooori ma sei divina!  
\- Grazie Mick, anche tu non sei niente male.

Mick, in completo bianco con una camicia nera, sembrava un angelo provocatore. Trasmetteva sicurezza ed era affascinante quando sorrideva con le labbra piene e mascoline. Il tessuto della camicia evidenziava i pettorali. Le vene del collo erano ben accentuate. E quel sorriso poteva far sciogliere chiunque. _( A Elisan!)_

Kaori aveva sotto gli occhi due degli uomini più accattivanti al mondo. Uno in nero e l'altro in bianco. Se negli abiti di tutti i giorni facevano cadere orde di donne ai piedi, quella sera avrebbero fatto una strage. _(NdT l'autrice, infatti, al pensiero sta svenendo.. )_

\- Ragazzi sembrate il diavolo e l'acqua santa! Ma dove sarà finita Myaki?

Kaori si girò con le mani puntate sui fianchi, dando le spalle ai due sweepers che, vedendo la schiena nuda e il fondoschiena di Kaori, a momenti avevano le mascelle a terra. Deglutirono all'unisono. E poi spuntò Myaki.

\- Eccomi! Ah vedo che siete tutti pronti!  
\- Si, andiamo!

Kaori prese sottobraccio Mick, seguiti da Myaki e Ryo, fecero la loro entrata nel salone da ballo.  
Il salone era pieno di ospiti. I ballerini aspettavano dietro le quinte l'annuncio dei loro nomi per la presentazione alla serata.

\- Signore e Signori benvenuti allo Star Light. Vogliamo omaggiare questa stupenda serata con una formidabile gara di tango. I migliori ballerini del nostro paese ci regaleranno danza e emozioni. Lasciamo gli onori di casa al direttore. Ecco a voi Doi Shinta.

Si sentì uno scroscio di applausi e un uomo basso e tarchiato fece la sua comparsa.

\- E con immenso piacere che vi accolgo nella mia umile dimora. Spero vi divertiate e assaporiate l'ebbrezza del tango. Voglio salutare la giuria che decreterà i vincitori di un bellissimo viaggio in Argentina dove i finalisti potranno frequentare uno stage di un mese per imparare le tecniche di questo ballo.

E ancora uno scroscio di applausi.

\- Buona serata a tutti.

Doi Shinta si accomodò al suo tavolo con un sigaro in bocca, sembrava davvero un essere spregevole con quella sua camminata e quegli occhietti piccoli e bavosi.

\- Che essere orrendo!

Obiettò Kaori.

Il presentatore della serata cominciò a stilare la lista dei nomi dei partecipanti.

\- Ed ecco la coppia numero cinque: Myaki e Ryo.

Myaki e Ryo entrarono nel salone, si sentirono applausi di sottofondo. Ryo fece fare una giravolta a Myaki e si inchinarono per salutare il pubblico.

\- Infine la coppia numero sei: Kaori e Mick.

E la coppia sfilò sottobraccio. Sorrisero al pubblico. Mick fece fare un casché a Kaori.

Miki era seduta al tavolo con Umibozu e Kogi, si stava spellando le mani a furia di batterle quando aveva visto Kaori.

\- E' bellissima Kaori questa sera!  
\- Si davvero!

I danzatori si ritirarono dietro le scene. Pronti per la gara. Si sarebbero esibiti una coppia alla volta e cominciò la prima.

\- Kaori faccio un salto alla toilette, arrivo subito!  
\- Myaki aspettami vengo con te!

Le ragazze raggiunsero gli spogliatoio. Chiacchierando non si accorsero di un'ombra che li seguiva.

\- Sei emozionata Myaki?  
\- Si tantissimo, anche se sono un po' tesa

Entrarono nello spogliatoio. La luce si spense. Dei passi arrivarono alle spalle delle ragazze, tutto si svolse in fretta. Kaori sentì qualcuno alle sue spalle e cercò di assestargli una gomitata. Inutile. Al buio non riusciva a vedere molto bene e l'uomo schivò il colpo. Myaki urlò.

\- Kaori aiuto!

Kaori cercò Myaki ma venne raggiunta da qualcosa che colpì la sua testa, tanto da farla svenire.  
Ryo e Mick stavano ispezionando le quinte, tutto sembrava svolgersi nella normalità. Shinta era seduto e tutti i partecipanti erano lì. Si girarono sentendo una coppia che con un certo impeto parlava.

\- La riavrò, vero?  
\- Smettila di parlarne qui.

L'uomo strattonò il braccio della donna con una certa irruenza.

Mick e Ryo guardarono la scena, una cosa che li faceva veramente imbestialire era chi trattava male le donne.

\- Non le sembra di esagerare?

Disse con un certo disappunto Ryo all'uomo.

\- Fatti gli affari tuoi!

Se quell'uomo non si fosse allontanato con la signora, le avrebbe prese di santa ragione.

Mick si avvicinò a Ryo.

\- Quelle è Aiko! L'amica di Myaki.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Si, non ti sembra strano?  
\- Mi puzza la cosa. Kaori e Myaki non sono tornate?  
\- Non ancora.

Ryo e Mick si guardarono e senza dire una parola raggiunsero di corsa lo spogliatoio femminile.  
Aprirono la porta e schiacciarono l'interruttore. Kaori giaceva distesa per terra priva di sensi.

\- Merda Mick!

Mick e Ryo apprestarono i primi soccorsi a Kaori

\- Forza svegliati Kaori!

Ryo le diede dei piccoli colpetti sul viso.

\- Kaori alzati dai!  
\- Ry... Ryo, ma tu non avevi detto che non colpivi le donne?

Kaori non aveva perso la sua ironia, buon segno.

\- Si ma tu sei pur sempre una virago! Ci sei?  
\- Si... Hanno preso Myaki  
\- Lo immaginavamo. Forza dobbiamo liberarla.  
\- E anche al più presto. Se non si presenta sarà eliminata dalla gara.

I tre si alzarono da terra. Ryo e Mick estrassero le loro pistole da sotto le giacche. Kaori sollevò un po' la gonna, sotto lo sguardo dei due, e tirò fuori anche la sua di pistola.

\- Kaori come sei brava e preparata, è un bel posto dove infilare un'arma  
\- Mick finiscila o ti faccio assaggiare uno dei miei pugni, sono molto irritata per il colpo in testa, non farmi arrabbiare!  
\- Agli ordini mia signora!

I tre corsero in fondo al corridoio. Studiando la pianta dello Star Light, decisero di andare nei sotterranei. Seguendo la mappa, si ritrovarono in un lunghissimo corridoio mal illuminato. Mick davanti, Kaori nel centro e Ryo alla fine, avanzavano di corsa.

Finalmente la fine del corridoio. Una porta d'acciaio davanti a loro. E delle telecamere di sorveglianza sopra la testa. Ryo non se le fece scappare, sculettando mandò un bacetto nella direzione del video.

\- Smuack smuack  
\- Che diavolo stai facendo idiota?!  
\- Saluto i miei fans! Smuack  
\- Che imbecille!

La porta si aprì di scatto, Mick fece un passo indietro per schivare il calcio di un tizio. Nel farlo andò a toccare Kaori che andò a finire tra le braccia del socio. Ryo, preparato, strinse Kaori, non senza perdere il suo charme.

\- Kaori, tesoro, questo non è il momento delle nostre cattive maniere

Kaori arrossì.

\- Sei il solito!  
\- Ehi piccioncini io avrei bisogno di una mano  
\- Ma come, non dici sempre di essere il numero uno in grado di fare tutto?  
\- Che cosa ti ho portato a fare? Mica posso divertirmi solo io!

Ryo strinse più forte la vita di Kaori, l'alzò da terra. Lei capì al volo e tese le gambe. Ryo girò su se stesso e facendo roteare Kaori, colpì un paio di uomini di Shinta. I calci di Kaori erano molto efficaci.  
Ryo fece scendere Kaori e con Mick entrarono nel bunker. Altri uomini si fecero avanti. Pistole e mitra in avanti. I tre presero riparo dietro un tavolo.

\- Kaori, coprici le spalle da qui. Forza Mick andiamo.

Kaori caricò la sua pistola. Il suo intento era solo di spaventarli in modo che Ryo e Mick li disarmassero. Cominciò a sparare i primi colpi a vuoto. Ryo corse verso uno e, schivando un paio di proiettili, colpì la sua mano con uno sparo. Mick non si fece scappare l'occasione di provare la sua nuova pistola leggera per le sue mani ancora in riabilitazione.  
Partirono colpi e pugni, un gran caos in quel bunker! Ryo e Mick si destreggiavano in quel tumulto di proiettili. In meno di un batter d'occhio tutti erano a terra.  
Mick si apprestò a slegare Myaki.

\- Scusa il ritardo Myaki. Stai bene?  
\- Si, solo un po' spaventata!

Ryo guardò la porta alle spalle di Myaki. Lì dietro sicuramente c'era qualcun altro, sentiva delle voci. La sfondò con un calcio. Davanti a lui una specie di ufficio. E si sentì piangere.

\- Mamma, voglio la mia mamma!

Ryo si avvicinò ad una bambina dai capelli scuri e gli occhi arrossati.

\- Ehi piccolina non piangere  
\- Voglio la mamma!  
\- Dimmi come ti chiami e ti riportiamo dalla tua mamma.  
\- Io sono Akane.

Myaki sentì il nome della bambina.

\- Akane, la figlia di Aiko! Cosa ci fa qui?  
\- Credo l'abbiano rapita per ricattare Aiko. Oh la la, qui ci sono tutti i documenti per incastrare Shinta, li portiamo con noi!

Ryo prese la piccola in braccio e i documenti. Si voltarono verso l'uscita. Ma si fermarono subito.

\- Oh bellezza, sei ètroppo carina per giocare con le armi. Buttala a terra.

Un uomo era alle spalle di Kaori che le puntava una pistola sulla schiena. Kaori si alzò lentamente buttando la pistola. Sentì il freddo della canna dell'arma sulla sua schiena.

\- Bene, bene. Vedo che la situazione è sotto controllo, ora aspettiamo qui tutti buoni.

Il tizio armato fece scivolare una mano sulla schiena nuda di Kaori. Le provocò un brivido di disgusto. Ryo si irrigidì, quell'essere stava toccando la sua donna.

\- Bastardo non toccarmi.

Disse Kaori

\- Bellezza mi fa piacere che ti sia rimessa dopo la mia botta in testa, chissà più tardi io e te ci divertiremo.  
\- Tu sei quello che mi ha dato la botta in testa

Ringhiò Kaori tra i denti. Furente, non ci vide più dalla rabbia.

Diede un bel pestone sul piede del tizio

\- Ahia! Che cazzo fai, stronza

Poi una gomitata nello stomaco così forte che l'uomo fece cadere la pistola portandosi le mani allo stomaco dal dolore , infine, concluse il suo attacco con un bel pugno sul naso, forte da romperglielo.

\- A me nessuno mi chiama stronza! Idiota!

Ryo sorrise per come aveva conciato il farabutto, ne aveva di fegato la ragazza.

\- Forza leghiamo questi qui e andiamo a fare i conti con Shinta.

Ryo diede Akane a Myaki e aiutò Mick a legare i malviventi. Si avvicinò a Kaori.

\- Vedo che ci sai fare con le mani  
\- Ovviamente, poi posso fare tante cose con le mani.

Quella ragazza era un allusione continua. E pensare che tutti che la credevano così innocente! Di certo non aveva più l'aria di una ragazzina ma di una donna, e che donna.

Si diressero tutti quanti di sopra.  
Shinta non immaginava minimamente cosa lo aspettasse.


	12. Ultimo Tango a Tokyo (parte seconda)

Ryo e gli altri corsero verso il salone da ballo.  
Gli uomini di Shinta avvertirono il loro capo, alcuni intrusi avevano liberato Myaki e preso i documenti dall'ufficio. Shinta si allontanò di soppiatto e si diresse verso le quinte.

\- Che diavolo è successo?  
\- Signore degli intrusi, hanno fatto irruzione.  
\- E le guardie?  
\- Tutte KO.  
\- Siete degli incompetenti.  
\- Signore hanno preso anche la bambina  
\- Maledizione!

Shinta, infervorato, fece chiamare il suo collaboratore. Yozo trascinò Aiko con sé.

\- Idiota! Myaki non è fuori dalla gara e hanno liberato la mocciosa!  
\- Akane, dov'è?!

Yozo schiaffeggiò Aiko, facendola cadere a terra.

\- Stai zitta!  
\- Ora che facciamo?  
\- Ora faremo un bel giretto in commissariato! Tentato omicidio, rapimento di minore, ricatto e traffico di droga. Ne avrete di che divertirvi in prigione.

Ryo comparì seguito dagli altri con il suo sorrisetto sornione. Shinta e Yozo si girarono all'unisono sentendo la voce dell'uomo.

\- Akane!  
\- Mamma!

La bambina si voltò verso la madre e corse verso di lei. Yozo tirò fuori la pistola per colpirle. Ryo, con il suo solito sangue freddo, sparò sulla pistola di Yozo.

\- Prendersela con una bambina, sei un miserabile.

Madre e figlia si abbracciarono.  
Grazie, grazie. La mia piccola! Giuro vi dirò tutto!

Intanto nella sala nessuno si era accorto di nulla e la gara andava avanti.

\- Bene signori e signore. Passiamo alla coppia numero cinque: Myaki e Ryo, facciamo un applauso!

Uno scroscio di applausi invase la sala. Myaki si guardò attorno era il suo momento e si sentiva disorientata. Il caos la invase. Tutta quella storia era davvero assurda. Avevano intaccato l'amore per la danza con l'odio e la meschinità. Voleva ancora ballare?

\- Io non so se posso farlo!  
\- Cosa succede Myaki?  
\- Kaori, io, io non so se sia giusto. Guarda cosa è successo. Io volevo solo ballare.  
\- Mica è colpa tua, ma di questa gente che non si è fatta scrupoli.

Myaki si morse il labbro. Ryo si girò verso di lei e la guardò in maniera intensa.

\- Myaki, la mia partner non si è mai tirata indietro di fronte a niente. E' per questo che l'ho scelta. Ed è per questo che quando tu mi hai chiesto di farti da partner io ti ho detto di si. In te ho visto la determinazione, la grinta. Mi rifiuto di credere che tu voglia rinunciare. La mia partner non rinuncia.

Ryo guardò anche Kaori, arrossì davanti a questa sua confessione. Sì, lui l'aveva finalmente accettata.

Myaki sgranò gli occhi, era arrivata fino a lì per avere in mano solo un pugno di mosche? No, mai.

\- Hai ragione Ryo. Andiamo.

Myaki si girò per andare nel salone. Ma davanti a lei si ritrovò un uomo che le sorrideva. E quel sorriso era l'unico che riusciva a spiazzarla.

\- Toshio!  
\- Balla con me, Myaki.

Toshio porse la mano in segno d'invito a Myaki. Quel gesto nel tango significava "vuoi ballare con me?" ma in quel gesto Toshio le stava dicendo "sono qui, se tu lo vorrai. Sii mia compagna di ballo e nella vita".

Myaki guardò la mano dell'uomo che amava. E pose la sua mano su quella di Toshio. Stretti, mano nella mano, andarono al salone principale.

\- Ricominciamo da ultimo tango a Parigi"?  
\- Si, Toshio. Ma non sarà mai l'ultimo.

Il salone rimase in silenzio. Tutti notarono il cambio di partner. Toshio si spostò in fondo al salone.  
La musica sensuale partì.

Myaki dalla prima battuta arrivò al centro della pista. Toshio camminò raggiungendola. Sfiorò delicatamente la spalla della sua compagna. Lei si girò verso di lui. Toshio le prese la mano e il fianco. La loro danza partì lenta e sensuale. Le gambe di Toshio sfioravano quelle di Myaki mentre le stringeva la vita. Il primo volteggio di Myaki si completò e Toshio la riprese con sicurezza e senza remore. Le diede uno sguardo profondo. Myaki chiuse gli occhi e si fece guidare dal corpo di Toshio che la invitava a ballare il loro tango d'amore.

Shinta Doi non si perse d'animo. Vedendo che le acque si erano calmate nel momento in cui suo nipote era entrato, traditore pensò immediatamente l'uomo, decise di scappare di sotterfugio verso il seminterrato. Mosse i primi passi, cercando di non farsi notare. Yozo ormai era fuori gioco e legato. Si appiattì contro il muro.

Aiko, mentre stringeva tra le braccia sua figlia, cominciò a parlare.

\- Una settimana fa hanno fatto irruzione in casa mia gli uomini di Shinta e hanno preso la mia bambina. Mi hanno minacciato. Se non avessi partecipato con Yozo alla gara non l'avrei più rivista.

Aiko singhiozzò al ricordo terribile di quel momento.

\- Akane è stata rinchiusa qui tutto questo tempo. Non mi hanno permesso neanche di vederla. Mi avevano anche detto di convincere Myaki ad abbandonare tutto.

Mick interruppe il discorso della donna.

\- Si, mi aveva insospettito il fatto che tu sapessi dell'incidente di Kogi, mentre gli altri partecipanti non sapevano neanche chi fosse la coppia colpita.

Shinta, vedendo che tutti erano assorti nella discussione, a gambe levate cominciò a correre.

-

Myaki puntò un piede a terra e l'altro lo fece arrivare sulla vita di Toshio. Toshio la prese nella piega del ginocchio e la trascinò dando agli spettatori la visione della possessione che aveva nei confronti della sua compagna. I capelli di Myaki seguivano i movimenti della testa e creavano un gioco di vedo e non vedo sul suo viso. Toshio si fermò, allargò il braccio per distaccarsi da Myaki e le diede le spalle. Le lo abbraccio posando le mani sulle sue braccia, spingendo il busto contro la sua schiena cominciò a muovere le gambe in maniera felina, il suo viso trasmetteva tutto l'amore per il suo uomo.

-

Shinta correva goffo. Mick sorrise sfacciato.

\- Che idiota.  
\- Sta cercando di scappare.

Disse Kaori un po' allarmata.

\- E secondo te, darling, c'è la fa?  
\- Credo proprio di no.

La sicurezza e l'ironia di Mick rilassarono il gruppo. Kaori scoppiò a ridere, la seguirono anche Ryo e Mick. Aiko li guardava come se fossero degli alieni. Dietro le spalle di Ryo si intravide una figura imponente. Un uomo calvo con degli occhiali scuri e dei baffi foltissimi fece il suo ingresso.

Ryo lo guardò, le sue guance si allargavano mentre diventava rosso. E poi la sua risata grossolana e fragorosa scoppiò

\- Lucciolone sembri un pinguinone!

Mick seguì il suo degno compare.

\- Un polipo in smoking

Umibozu, irritato, prese i due scavezzacollo e li fece volare verso il corridoio.

\- Imbecilli! Invece di rompere le palle a me andate a fare il vostro lavoro!  
\- Lasciali perdere Falco, secondo me stai benissimo in questa tenuta!  
\- Gra...grazie Kaori.

Rispose il gigante arrossendo.

\- Aiko con Falco siete al sicuro!

Kaori andò verso gli sweepers.

\- Forza pelandroni, andiamo a caccia.

E partirono nuovamente verso i sotterranei.

-

Sempre di spalle, Toshio allungò le braccia versò la sua schiena stringendo la vita di Myaki. E ballarono così uniti senza mai guardarsi. Poi le prese la gamba e le fece fare un casché degno di questo nome, Myaki si rialzò e roteando si rimise di fronte al suo compagno. Toshio sfiorò la sua guancia e ripresero il loro ballo. L'abbraccio che misero in scena non dava spazio all'immaginazione. Tutto era esposto, la loro unione era palese. I loro corpi stavano comunicando tra loro.

-

Shinta stava raggiungendo il suo ufficio nel bunker. Di fronte a lui lo spettacolo di tutti i suoi uomini distesi a terra e privi di sensi. Si sentì madido di sudore. Il suo unico scopo era quello di scappare a gambe levate o avrebbe fatto davvero una brutta fine.  
Aprì di corsa la cassaforte e raccolse più soldi che poteva. Poi riprese la sua fuga verso il servizio di sicurezza. Lì forse avrebbe trovato chi lo avrebbe protetto.

Kaori, Mick e Ryo stavano perlustrando il corridoio.

\- Ragazzi, dalla piantina si nota che dall'ufficio di Shinta, attraverso una porta nascosta, si può accedere all'area di sorveglianza e da lì si passa al garage. Secondo me è lì che sta andando.  
\- E' quello che credo anche io.

I tre si ritrovarono davanti all'ufficio di Shinta. Superarono la porta per arrivare nell'area di sorveglianza. Il buio li accolse.

\- Sbaglio o a questo Shinta gli piace giocare a mosca cieca?! Forza Shinta non ci far perdere tempo, esci fuori.

Shinta, in fondo a quella stanza, aprì nuovamente una porta. E si vide la sua sagoma che si agitava per uscire. Da scudo altre guardie, quattro per la precisione.

\- Fateli fuori!

Urlò Shinta con voce stridula.  
Mick e Ryo si ritrovarono nuovamente con le pistole alle mani, il suono dei grilletti e dei colpi da sparo riecheggiavano in quella stanza buia.  
Kaori lasciò ai due uomini il piacere di disfarsi di quelle mezze tacche. E si mise a seguire Shinta con la sua Lawman alla mano. Si ritrovarono nel garage finalmente alla luce.

\- Shinta forza arrenditi.  
\- Ragazzina cosa credi di fare?  
\- Ormai per te è finita. E' inutile che continui questa pantomima. Dai solo noia.  
\- Chi ti credi di essere?

Shinta tirò fuori una pistola. E puntò contro Kaori con mano tremante.

\- Ora la smetterai di fare la sbruffona, mocciosa.  
\- Sempre con la solita storia! Voi criminali siete tutti uguali! Sempre a puntare pistole contro delle povere ragazze innocenti come me!

Shinta si stava innervosendo. La ragazzina lì di fronte, con tutto quel sarcasmo, gli stava facendo arrivare il sangue al cervello. Partì il primo colpo, ma nervoso com'era sbaglio nettamente mira. Questo Kaori lo sapeva da come gli aveva visto puntare la pistola, sicura di sé, si mise dietro un auto.

\- Allora Shinta, vuoi davvero che io usi le mie armi?

Kaori con calma e sangue freddo prese una delle sue bombe a mano carica di fumogeno che teneva nascosta addosso. La lanciò verso Shinta, l'uomo sbiancò mentre la bomba a mano scoppiò facendo il suo dovere e spargendo una forte coltre di fumo. Kaori di soppiatto si avvicinò a Shinta che tossiva. Si mise alle sue spalle e gli diede un colpo in testa con il calcio della pistola, facendolo cadere al suolo e creandogli un bel bernoccolo. Non contenta, tirò fuori una bella corda e legò il salame.

\- Figurati se quella viene al momento giusto!

Ringhiò tra i denti Kaori mentre legava Shinta.

-

Toshio e Myaki continuavano a ballare, il ritmo della musica era nelle loro vene. Gambe e braccia erano in simbiosi e riempivano gli occhi dei spettatori. Toshio allungò la gamba e Myaki appoggiò la sua in maniera felina e aggraziata, Toshio rastrellò con il piede e Myaki lo seguì come un'ombra. Ritornando su insieme, Myaki si stirò sul corpo del compagno, allungò le mani in alto e Toshio accompagnò Myaki con un casché. Ritornarono di nuovo su insieme. Toshio prese di nuovo la gamba di Myaki, la mise sulla sua vita e l'attirò a sé, la fece sedere su uno dei suoi ginocchi e si incollò alle sue labbra. Un bacio a fior di labbra e la musica scemò.

Gli spettatori si alzarono in piedi e applaudirono i due ballerini. Myaki e Toshio non si erano ancora slacciati dal loro abbraccio. Erano come in trance. All'ennesimo applauso finalmente si divincolarono dalla stretta, ma senza lasciarsi la mano ringraziarono il pubblico con un inchino.

-

Mick e Ryo sistemarono le guardie in un batter d'occhio. Sentirono il boato della bomba a mano di Kaori e corsero verso il garage per vedere se la loro compagna era in difficoltà. La coltre di fumo li investì. Notarono ombre in movimento e si avvicinarono con circospezione. Sentirono la voce di una donna di loro conoscenza.

\- Dai Kaori! Siamo arrivati, è questo quello che conta, no?!  
\- Si, ma come mai tu arrivi sempre quando il lavoro è già fatto e ti prendi solo i meriti?!

Mick e Ryo sgranarono gli occhi. E all'unisono.

\- Saeko!  
\- Ehilà, ragazzi! Divertiti?  
\- Che ci fai tu qui?

Kaori prese parola.

\- L'ho chiamata io questa mattina spiegandole il nostro caso, in questo modo Shinta è stato colto in flagrante e verrà arrestato senza possibilità di replica. Le ho detto io di tenersi pronta in garage.

Ryo guardò la sua compagna con ammirazione.

\- Si ma con questo, mia cara Saeko, ci paghi un bel po' di soldoni! E non si discute!  
\- Ma non è giusto, tu lavori in collaborazione con Mick, cosa centrano i soldi che devo a City Hunter  
\- Non mi freghi bella, io ti ho chiamato a nome di City Hunter, voglio un bell'assegno, ora!

Kaori aveva le mani puntate sui fianchi in aria di sfida. L'ispettrice non poté fare altro che eseguire gli ordini e firmò il famigerato assegno a Kaori.

\- Fammi un'altra cortesia, prima di fare irruzione nel salone aspetta che sia finita la gara. Vorrei che Myaki vincesse il premio.  
\- Come vuoi tu, Kaori. Tanto Shinta è già tra le nostre mani.

Kaori si incamminò verso il salone riattraversando i sotterranei. Passò di fianco a Mick e a Ryo e scoccò una bella occhiata ad entrambi.

\- Tu, scordati di toccare questi soldi, devo pagarci le bollette.

Disse guardando Ryo.

\- E tu muoviti, sbaglio o avevamo una gara a cui partecipare?

Disse rivolta a Mick.

La camminata di Kaori, felina, seducente, sicura di sé, non passò inosservata neanche a Saeko.

\- Ma quella è Kaori?!

-

Umibozu si sentì strattonare i pantaloni.

\- Ehi signor gigante?  
\- Dimmi.  
\- Si può avvicinare più giù?

Umibozu si abbassò a livello della piccola. Akane sorrise e diede un bacio alla guancia di Umibozu.

\- Grazie per averci salvato

E la piccola Akane sorrise nuovamente a Umibozu. Il povero svenne con la pelata viola.

-

\- E ora ladies e gentlman l'ultima coppia in gara: Kaori e Mick, la coppia numero sei.

Uno scroscio di applausi invase nuovamente la sala. Miki, vicina a Kogi, Myaki e Toshio si dimenava nell'applaudire la coppia che sarebbe entrata in sala. Volevano finalmente vedere Kaori e Mick danzare.

Le luci si spensero. Solo una luce a occhio di bue era al centro della sala. Kaori si posizionò con un braccio alzato verso l'alto, aspettando che il suo compagno di ballo, nel momento in cui la musica sarebbe partita, l'avrebbe presa per la vita e l'avrebbe voltata verso di lui per cominciare a danzare.

Due mani cinsero la vita di Kaori. La fece girare e Kaori incontrò gli occhi del suo compagno.  
Due occhi magnetici, accattivanti e _neri come la notte _la scrutavano nel profondo del suo animo...


	13. Un tango per due

Kaori era nel centro del salone inondata dalla luce di un riflettore. La mano verso l'alto, guardava davanti a sé con aria fiera e sguardo provocatore. Sapeva per chi stava per ballare. Per lui. Solo ed esclusivamente per lui. Ryo. Con quel tango voleva dargli prova che il suo intero essere, anima e corpo, vibrava e amava esclusivamente lui. Lo sapeva, lui l'avrebbe guardata.  
Senza voltarsi, sentì dei passi dietro di sé. Il rumore delle scarpe che toccavano il pavimento del compagno di Kaori, davano già un impostazione ritmica e istigatrice. Il ritmo di quel passo potente che sentiva le provocò un brivido per tutta la schiena.  
Il passo si fermò, lui era dietro di lei.  
Kaori si sentì strana. Lui le posò le mani sui fianchi. Kaori sentiva un fuoco divampante scorrerle dai fianchi verso l'alto, attraverso il resto del suo corpo. Trattenne il fiato. Provava il sentimento della passione scorrerle per tutte le vene, questo non lo aveva mai provato prima, se non con Ryo.  
Allora perché lo sentiva attraverso le mani di Mick? Non riusciva a spiegarselo.

Il direttore d'orchestra alzò la mano. La prima nota di Libertango vibrò nell'aria.

Kaori sapeva che era arrivato il momento. Il suo compagno l'avrebbe voltata e sarebbe iniziata la loro danza.  
Le mani possenti, che cingevano la vita di Kaori, la sollecitarono e la invitò a voltarsi. Lui, sentendo le prime note della musica, guardò il movimento di spalle di Kaori nel girarsi, i suoi capelli che si muovevano, i fianchi che roteavano nelle sue mani e poi il suo viso.  
La sua bocca socchiusa. I suoi occhi stupiti.  
Ryo guardava negli occhi Kaori.

Quando l'aveva vista di spalle nel centro della pista, illuminata, il suo corpo seguì il suo istinto e la raggiunse.  
Lui stava per ballare con lei. Sentiva di doverlo fare. No, di _volerlo fare_. Voleva dirle che lei era solo sua, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di toccarla in quel momento. Solo le sue mani avevano il diritto di sfiorarla.

Senza dirle una parola le prese la mano e l'allungò in posizione, con l'altra, fece scorrere le dita nell'incavo della sua schiena dove trovò il suo posto e, con la giusta pressione, fece aderire il busto di Kaori sul suo torace, non staccandole gli occhi di dosso. Kaori mise il suo braccio libero sulla spalla di Ryo, circondandola.  
Quando il busto di Kaori aderì completamente al suo, Ryo sorrise maliziosamente alla sua compagna e cominciò a seguire il ritmo della musica.  
Spinse il suo piede in avanti, Kaori lo seguì obbedendo all'aura di Ryo, la piegava al suo ritmo virile. I primi passi non fecero altro che unire i due in una danza passionale. Ogni passo era intriso di emozione nello scoprirsi così affiatati e uniti in quell'abbraccio sensuale.  
La fisarmonica continuava a suonare una musica accattivante, Ryo fece spazio tra sé e Kaori, le fece fare una giravolta, la riportò su di sé facendo aderire la schiena sul suo petto. Kaori ci si adagiò come una gatta sinuosa, facendo aderire perfettamente le sue spalle sul suo petto, la sua schiena sul suo ventre teso, Ryo spostò il suo ginocchio in avanti, Kaori ci si abbandonò sopra, il suo corpo sembrò essere trascinato in basso dall'abbraccio di Ryo, istintivamente, lei, alzò la gamba. Ryo la riportò su con lui. Riprendendola per la vita, rimise Kaori di fronte a lui. Con una mano le carezzò il viso e la guardò incendiandola. Kaori arrossì ma la passione divampante la fece stringere di più su di lui.

Ryo ottenne quello che voleva. Kaori era stregata da lui, come lui lo era da lei.

La carezza che partiva dalla guancia, passò per il solco soffice del suo seno sfiorandolo impercettibilmente, proseguì per la curva del suo fianco, la sua mano sembrava avesse sospeso il tempo e i fiati, arrivò sulla coscia tornita di Kaori e, scendendo ancora di più, prese la piega del suo ginocchio alzandola e portandola fino al suo bacino. Con uno spinta poderosa, Ryo, allineò il suo bacino con quello di Kaori. Kaori allungò le sue braccia attorno al collo di Ryo imprigionandolo. Ryo, vedendole mani attorno al suo collo, abbassò la testa e, chiudendo gli occhi, strofinò il suo naso sul collo di lei, aspirandone il dolce profumo, così buono, così provocante, così femminile.  
Quando il piede di Kaori tornò in terra, lei non perse tempo, spostò il piede in avanti sistemandolo in mezzo alle ginocchia di Ryo. I loro movimenti di piedi ripresero possesso della sala con un movimento crescente, il gioco delle gambe dei due era ipnotico, sembrava una duello, Kaori inseriva la sua gamba in mezzo alle ginocchia di Ryo e lui, di risposta, facendola girare, la provocava inserendo, a sua volta, il suo arto muscoloso tra le gambe di Kaori.  
Il bacino di Kaori, in quel movimento, creava dei cerchi sensuali, qualsiasi uomo, vedendo il sensuale movimento, veniva catturato dalla rossa.  
Le braccia erano tese, gli sguardi che si lanciavano, in quel preciso istante, erano tanto eloquenti quanto bramosi.  
Kaori si fermò, in un gesto femminile, alzò la gamba aderendola alla vita di Ryo, lui la trascinò con entusiasmo, poi l'abbracciò e il busto di Kaori si reclinò all'indietro facendo aderire il bacino su Ryo. Ritornati faccia a faccia, Kaori posò una mano sul torace di Ryo, spingendolo mosse le gambe in passi lunghi e affascinanti, gli voltò la schiena. Ryo le accarezzò la spalla e le riprese la mano, una giravolta e lei era, ancora una volta, tra le sue braccia.  
La portò in alto prendendole la vita; lentamente, molto lentamente, la fece scivolare su di lui.  
Le braccia di Kaori si adagiarono sulle sue spalle, quando i suoi piedi toccarono il suolo, Ryo piegò un ginocchio, Kaori lo arpionò col suo, legati, Ryo si reclinò e lei si adagiò sul suo corpo maschile, allungò la testa per arrivare a guardare Ryo e lui, dopo un soffio, accostò le sue labbra su quelle di Kaori in un lieve bacio.  
La riportò su in un attimo e di nuovo gioco di gambe, accelerando il ritmo dietro la musica. Kaori sollevava la gamba ogni due passi, dando a Ryo modo di guardarla da predatore. Ryo allungò una gamba, Kaori lo seguì allungando la sua. E la mano di Ryo era sulla sua gamba, la carezza, così intima, così diretta sulla sua coscia, le fece chiudere gli occhi e socchiudere la bocca con voluttà.  
La mano di Ryo si fermò sulla fine dello spacco, senza lasciarla, si rimise di fronte a lei, incollando il busto. Tenendole ferma la gamba, Ryo piegò il suo ginocchio e Kaori ci si adagiò.  
L'affascinante e tenebrosa Libertango terminò su Ryo che sosteneva Kaori su un ginocchio, mentre lei lo cingeva per le spalle, con una gamba in alto, sostenuta da lui.  
I loro sguardi non si slacciarono. I fiati erano corti.  
Ryo la voleva, voleva Kaori in un modo che neanche lui credeva potesse esistere. Aveva bisogno di lei. Della sua pelle. Delle sue mani. Della sua bocca. Di quella sua bocca immediatamente.  
Senza pensarci un attimo, nonostante tutta la sala avesse gli occhi puntati su di loro, si tirò su da quella posizione e, finalmente avendola di fronte e prendendole il viso tra le mani, socchiuse la sua maschia bocca su quella piena e rossa di Kaori  
Il mondo si fermò. Kaori sentì solo quel calore, quella brace che sentiva sulle labbra, data dalla bocca di Ryo. Strinse più forte Ryo, approfondendo il bacio da vertigine e dando accesso alla lingua vellutata.

Di sottofondo uno scroscio di applausi, gli spettatori non potevano saperlo, sotto i loro occhi, oltre ad un semplice tango, si era appena svolto un duello amoroso. Due esseri che si amavano da tempo, che avevano lottato contro le tenebre, contro sé stessi, che non si erano mai aperti l'uno all'altra, celebravano finalmente la loro unione, dando la possibilità alle loro anime, che si cercavano da tempo immemorabile, di fondersi.


	14. And the winner is

Kaori era nella sua stanza, seduta su una sedia, rivolta col viso verso la finestra. Solo la luce della luna filtrava. Non si era cambiata d'abito, era ancora vestita con quel magnifico abito con cui aveva ballato con Ryo. La sua mente ripercorse tutta la serata. Toshio che ballava con Myaki, la cattura di Shinta, Akane che riabbracciava la madre. Tutto era andato bene.

-

Dopo aver ballato con Ryo, o più precisamente dopo essersi baciati con tanta di quella passione da far sciogliere il polo nord, sud e soprattutto le sue gambe, ritornarono alla realtà sentendo gli applausi di sottofondo. Si guardarono negli occhi increduli. Era davvero successo. Il tango, il ballo sensuale e passionale, li aveva travolti e uniti in quel bacio davanti a tutti.  
Senza dirsi niente, tenendosi per mano, ritornarono dietro le quinte. Poi, capendo che erano allacciati, si guardarono imbarazzati e si staccarono come se una scossa li avesse attraversati. Kaori era imbarazzata, ma quello che più colpiva era che Ryo Saeba, lo stallone di Shinjuku, il playboy numero uno del Giappone, l'uomo che poteva far cadere sciami di donne ai suoi piedi, era lievemente arrossato e senza parole dopo aver baciato una donna. Non una donna qualsiasi. Era Kaori, la donna con cui condivideva tutto. E per cui aveva perso la testa. Ora che fare?

Il momento di un confronto stava giungendo, la loro sfida era ormai arrivata alla conclusione. Lui le carezzò la spalla e Kaori si girò

\- Noi dovremmo…  
\- Kaoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sei stata magnifica!

Miki, seguita dagli altri, aveva invaso le quinte per correre dai loro amici e per fargli i loro complimenti.

\- Siete stati splendidi! Magnifici!  
\- Si ha ragione Miki, straordinari!

Inutile dire che il confronto tra Ryo e Kaori fu rimandato. Si guardarono ancora un istante sorridendosi, tutti loro erano la loro famiglia, era giusto così, le loro questione le avrebbero sistemate a casa, nella loro intimità.

Le coppie erano al centro della pista, erano tutti un po' confusi, Ryo, che era designato come compagno di Myaki, stava con Kaori che doveva ballare con un certo Mick, invece con Myaki c'era uno nuovo, di cui non sapevano nemmeno il nome. Il presentatore era un po' confuso, però decise di non farci caso. Aprì la busta.

\- Signore e signori siamo giunti al termine della nostra gara, lo staff dello Star Light e il nostro direttore Doi Shinta vogliono ringraziarvi per aver partecipato.

Kaori, dopo aver sentito le parole del presentatore, mormorò sottovoce.

\- Certo sicuramente ci starà ringraziando per avergli dato quel colpo in testa…

E rise di gusto con Myaki.

\- Ebbene in questa busta abbiamo il nome dei vincitori. Rullo di tamburi. La coppia vincitrice è la numero …. Cinque!

Gli applausi invasero nuovamente la sala. Myaki si girò verso Toshio e l'abbracciò. Avevano vinto. E soprattutto erano insieme.

La serata svolse al termine, Myaki e Toshio ebbero finalmente il premio e i biglietti per l'Argentina. Gli spettatori avevano lasciato la sala, Saeko svolse in tranquillità il suo lavoro perquisendo lo Star Light e prendendo chi era implicato nel traffico di stupefacenti.

Il gruppo si era riunito di nuovo nel salone. Kogi si complimentò con i due ballerini.

\- Myaki, Toshio siete stati magnifici. Vi siete meritati il premio!  
\- Kogi, io rinuncio è giusto che tu parta con Myaki.  
\- No, io ho da fare la riabilitazione e devo sistemare un po' di cose. Partite senza problemi!  
\- Quali cose devi sistemare Kogi?

Una ragazza bionda raggiunse il gruppo.

\- Kogi!  
\- Roxy?! Che ci fai tu qui?  
\- Myaki vedi, io e Roxy abbiamo deciso di prenderci una vacanza!  
\- Cosa cerchi di dirmi, Kogi?  
\- Il giorno che è venuto a trovarmi Toshio in ospedale, subito prima avevo ricevuto un'altra visita, Roxy! Abbiamo, come dire, sistemato la nostra questione. Io sono sempre stato innamorato di lei.

Roxy sorrise, ebbene quella mattina era andata da Kogi, era dispiaciuta per l'incidente e soprattutto voleva sapere in che condizioni era, la gara non aveva senso. Aveva bisogno di vederlo. Si Roxy era innamorata di Kogi. Da quando avevano messo in chiaro la situazione, l'aria arrogante di Roxy era magicamente sparita. Sembrava finalmente una ragazza serena.

\- Myaki, Toshio, siate felici!

Kogi e Roxy abbandonarono la sala.

Myaki si avvicinò a Mick e Kaori

\- Non so davvero come ringraziarvi, questa è la vostra ricompensa, ma vi assicuro che avete fatto molto di più che proteggerci!

Myaki strinse la mano a Mick e abbracciò Kaori.

\- Sei stata davvero un'amica preziosa, Kaori. Non perdiamoci di vista!  
\- No stanne certa!

Ma il piccolo Ryo non fu soddisfatto!

\- Myaki, non dimentichi qualcosa?  
\- Cosa starei dimenticando, Ryo?  
\- Mi devi quattro mooooookkori!

Ryo planò in volo su Myaki, lingua penzolante, bava alla bocca e mokkori ben in vista! La modalità pervertito numero uno del Giappone era entrata in azione. Ma il pervertito numero uno non sapeva che la signorina tutta martelli aveva un bella sorpresa. Il volo sembrava a rallentatore, Miki lanciò qualcosa a Kaori. Kaori, con sguardo luciferino, brandì uno dei suoi martelli, con un colpo da maestro e con tutta la forza delle sue braccia, prese in piena testa il piccolo Ryo con una martellata da 100.000 tonnellate degna di tale nome, finendo contro un muro.

\- Ah grazie Miki per avermelo portato! Mi era mancato così tanto! Piccolino della mamma!

Kaori diede un sonoro bacio al suo martello ritrovato. Qualcuno non era della stessa idea.

\- A me pfuei pofi non efano manfati pef fnienfe!

E il corpo di Ryo cadde al suolo con un sonoro rumore, di sottofondo le risa di tutti.  
Kaori si avvicinò al malcapitato e sedendosi sulle ginocchia, strattonò Ryo.

\- Forza alzati! Non dirmi che non ci eri più abituato?!

Ma Ryo fissò negli occhi Kaori con intenzione.

\- Stanne certa che quei quattro mokkori verranno pagati!

Kaori arrossì, che cosa voleva dire?!

Il gruppo si divise dopo i vari saluti. Così City Hunter si ritrovò nuovamente unito in due, la collaborazione con Mick terminò con successo.

-

Kaori, mentre ripensava agli avvenimenti della serata, si alzò in piedi per affacciarsi alla finestra, non si accorse che qualcuno era entrato nella sua stanza.  
Ryo, braccia incrociate sullo stipite della porta, la cravatta ormai slacciata e la camicia aperta, guardava Kaori avvolta dalla luce della luna. Ebbene, aveva deciso, quella notte sarebbe stata la notte in cui si sarebbe giocato tutto. La sua donna era lì, bellissima, che lo aspettava. Il suo cuore tamburellava nel petto. Si sentiva strano, quasi ansioso. E poi quando guardò il viso di Kaori, decise che non poteva più esitare.

Con passo felpato, si avvicinò con circospezione a Kaori, allungò la sua mano sulla vita di Kaori. Kaori sussultò, quel tepore sul suo fianco. Il calore che emanava il corpo solido di Ryo la pervase. E posò la sua piccola mano sulla mano forte di Ryo, appoggiando la testa sul suo ampio petto.  
Ryo le circondò la vita e la strinse più forte a sé, aspirò il dolce profumo della sua pelle. Accostò le labbra all'orecchio di Kaori e le soffiò con voce roca.

\- Bentornata a casa, Sugar.  
\- Sì,finalmente a casa.

_Continua..._


	15. Casa dolce casa - Sfida privata

\- Bentornata a casa, Sugar.  
\- Si, finalmente a casa.

Ryo respirò a pieni polmoni l'odore dolce che emanava Kaori, si lasciò cullare da quella sensazione di pace e familiarità, da quanti giorni non la provava? Troppi per i suoi gusti. Sarebbe potuto rimanere così in eterno, tenerla stretta a sé e basta. Non riusciva a parlare, nessuno suono, se non quello del suo respiro, usciva fuori da lui, ma quella stretta intorno alla vita di Kaori era possessiva, necessaria per la sua sopravvivenza. Perché non era mai riuscito a prenderla così prima di allora? Cosa era cambiato? Lui? Lei? Le circostanze? Ma perché continuava a farsi tutte queste domande?

La risposta era semplice, perché aveva paura di sciupare quel momento, quel momento in cui tutto sembrava perfetto, loro due erano insieme. Nessun vetro, nessun specchio a dividerli, niente armi contro, nessun rapimento. Niente di niente. Solo loro due. Non esattamente. Finalmente solo loro due.

Kaori, da quando era entrato Ryo nella sua stanza, non aveva opposto nessun tipo di resistenza, si era lasciata trascinare da Ryo, si era lasciata abbracciare e aveva assistito a tutta la battaglia interna di Ryo. Lo aveva sentito contrarsi e rilassarsi dietro alle sue spalle. Lo conosceva fin troppo bene per non capirlo. Aveva paura. E come dargli torto? Poteva aver corso dietro migliaia di gonnelle tentatrici, aver imparato tutto quello che c'era da sapere sul fisico delle donne, ma aveva mai condiviso, oltre al suo corpo, qualcos' altro? No. Probabilmente era impaurito dall'idea di aver bisogno di qualcuno, la necessità sviscerale di toccare, di guardare la propria donna, il bisogno di sapere che la persona che ami respiri. Decisamente non l'aveva mai provata.

E poi Ryo fece un ultimo respiro profondo. Kaori capì. Aveva ceduto. Lui era pronto. E lei sorrise. Avrebbe dovuto guidarlo lei. Ad ognuno il suo! Lo aveva già guidato fin lì osando e tentando il tutto per tutto (compreso l'abolizione dei martelli, e se quello non era un sacrificio…), perciò un ultimo passo, ma Ryo Saeba non sarebbe capitolato estorcendogli una confessione. No, bisognava giocare al suo stesso gioco, alla sfida sensuale che avevano cominciato giorni prima con baci, carezze sfuggenti, detti e non detti.

Kaori si voltò verso di lui, facendo in modo, comunque, di non lasciare le sue braccia. Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. Già la loro sfida, la signorina stava cominciando ad attaccare e lui doveva tenersi pronto alla stoccata finale.

Kaori non lasciò il suo sguardo e, con un sorriso malizioso, cominciò la sua partita, non senza catturare l'attenzione di Ryo accarezzandogli, con la punta delle dita, il collo.

\- Perché hai ballato con me, Ryo?

Uno a zero per la rossa. Come spiegarle che lei era stata una calamita e il suo corpo aveva reagito da solo? No, non poteva già cedere così! Ne andava della sua reputazione!

\- Non avrei dovuto?

Kaori sorrise, accidenti era un osso duro!

\- Bella risposta, signor sweeper!  
\- Grazie!

Credeva di poterla fare ad uno come lui?! Assolutamente no. E ora toccava a lui.

\- E tu perché mi hai baciato?

Ma allora ci andava giù pesante! Kaori arrossì lievemente, ma si era spinta troppo in là per farsi sottomettere a causa del suo imbarazzo.

\- Veramente mi hai baciato tu per primo!  
\- Non è vero ti sei approfittata di me! Di questo povero uomo indifeso!  
\- Ma che bugiardo! Se me ne fossi approfittata io di certo non avrei fatto in quel modo.  
\- E in quale modo avresti fatto?  
\- Così…

Kaori si alzò sulle punte, allungò le sue braccia sul collo di Ryo, infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli neri, la sua bocca si avvicinò a quella di Ryo per dargli un lieve bacio a fior di labbra, leggero. Ma non era sufficiente, sorrise sulle sue labbra mascoline, e poi, seguendo il suo istinto, gliele accarezzò con la punta della lingua, Ryo non poté resistere a quel gesto, era troppo. Sentì la punta della lingua che lo accarezzava sulle labbra in maniera talmente sensuale. Stringendole di più la vita e sollevandola per l'impeto, Ryo si tuffo su quella bocca provocatrice, divorò famelico, e, quando le lingue si incontrarono, persero il senso del tempo e dello spazio. Le bocche dei due amanti si incontrarono dando vita ad un bacio passionale, uno di quei baci da vertigine, che ti si infila nel sangue. E poi il contatto dei loro corpi, uno contro l'altro, emanavano elettricità, sembrava che si cercassero e si desideravano, finalmente liberi di farlo.

Quando l'aria finì, il loro bacio terminò. Ryo e Kaori erano senza fiato. Guancia contro guancia cercavano di riprendere fiato e di dare senso a quello che stava succedendo. Nell'abbracciare Ryo, Kaori cominciò a ridere.

\- Che cos'hai tanto da ridere?

Ryo la guardò stralunato, accidenti si erano appena baciati e lei rideva?!

\- E che, alla fine, ho perso! Mi hai fregato! Ti ho baciato io per prima e ho perso!

Ryo la strinse più forte e rise insieme a lei. Quella strega si prendeva gioco di lui in maniera tale che non poteva resisterle! Posò la fronte sulla sua e la guardò con occhi maliziosi. E infine, per rispondere adeguatamente, passò una mano sul suo sedere sodo, a piena mano, ne sentì la consistenza, la rotondità, la solidità e la tenerezza. Che goduria! Erano ben sette anni che voleva farlo! E la vide arrossire. Così le diede un colpetto provocandole un urletto delizioso per le sue orecchie.

\- Così siamo pari! Strega! Io ho perso molto prima di te! Non so dirti quando con precisione, ma stanne certa che si tratta di anni!  
\- Ah e sarebbe colpa mia?!  
\- Taci, donna!

Kaori cercò di replicare ma Ryo non le diede tempo e si impossessò delle sue labbra come un falco. Succose e morbide labbra, un nuovo bacio, una nuova scoperta da togliere il fiato. Le mani di Kaori presero i lembi della cravatta slacciata di Ryo per avvicinarlo di più a lei, mentre Ryo scendeva alla scoperta della sua schiena. Resistere? Impossibile.

L'audacia di Kaori colpì Ryo nel momento in cui lei prese la mano di lui e la guidò nuovamente sul suo sedere, Ryo pensò che imparasse davvero in fretta.

La mente di Ryo non fece più congetture. Il loro bacio si approfondiva sempre più, il corpo di Kaori era notevolmente attaccato al suo, ogni curva aderiva su di lui, il seno sul suo petto, le mani che lo stringevano, il fiato di Kaori sulla sua bocca. Non voleva più pensare, solo possederla, marchiarla nell'anima. Sua. Per sempre.

Ryo, mentre la baciava saggiandone la lingua, spinse Kaori contro al muro e la bloccò con il suo corpo. La schiena poggiata contro il muro, il seno premuto sul torace di Ryo, e quella bocca, quella bocca le stava facendo vedere un angolo di paradiso. Kaori era estasiata. La reazione del suo corpo fu quella di stringere la vita di Ryo con le mani e farla aderire il più possibile alla sua. Ryo mugugnò soddisfatto per quel contatto. Voleva di più, voleva che lei lo desiderasse, come lui desiderava lei. Riprese il suo sedere tra le mani e la prese in braccio, Kaori strinse le sue gambe attorno alla vita di Ryo, serrandolo. La virilità di Ryo si mostrò forte e premette tra le gambe di Kaori, era la prima volta che Kaori sentì qualcosa del genere e perse il senno, lasciando sfuggire un gemito di soddisfazione e inclinando la testa indietro. Ryo, vedendo la reazione, sorrise, lo stava facendo impazzire, era ricettiva, quei piccoli gemiti lo facevano diventare ancora più caparbio nella sua impresa: amarla.  
Quel vestito era sottile, talmente tanto, che i capezzoli di Kaori, inturgiditi, riuscivano a vedersi da quel tessuto. Una specie di ringhio primitivo uscì dai denti di Ryo a quella vista. Diede uno sguardo al viso di Kaori, era arrossata, le sue labbra erano gonfie, gli occhi pieni di desiderio e ad ogni respiro vedeva il suo seno alzarsi. Doveva constatare qualcosa di fondamentale, sapere se il suo seno era accarezzato solo da quella stoffa di raso leggera. Ryo, con un gesto sensuale, strofinò il suo naso su un capezzolo di Kaori, facendolo indurire ancora di più e rendendolo più evidente sotto la stoffa, allargò lievemente le labbra e morse in maniera sexy il bottoncino del seno di Kaori, trattenendolo tra i denti con la stoffa. Kaori socchiuse le labbra, una scossa la pervase per tutta la schiena, facendola inarcare e offrendosi di più a Ryo, le sue gambe strinsero la vita dell'uomo e la sua virilità si spinse più forte, e poi il nome di lui tra le labbra di lei.

\- Ryo….

Lo faceva diventare matto, lasciò il seno di Kaori e la rimise con i piedi a terra, strofinò il naso contro il suo e le sorrise maliziosamente, una mano si spinse ancora una volta sul fianco di Kaori.

\- Balla con me, ora.

Kaori appoggiò le mani sul suo ampio torace e Ryo le cinse la vita, non c'era musica, ma ballavano al ritmo del loro cuore. Si strinsero, mossero i primi passi, Ryo fece fare una giravolta a Kaori e poi un casqué, le accarezzò l'ombelico, la sua mano sfiorò la sua pancia e si immerse nella vallata dei suoi seni, poi, arrivato sul collo, le fece una carezza arrivando dietro la nuca, sorreggendola; le labbra di Ryo seguirono l'impulso d baciare il collo di Kaori, e così fece, un soffio sulla pelle tesa del collo e poi la sua bocca era lì. Kaori sentì le labbra piene di Ryo sul suo collo e poi la sua lingua, sospirò di piacere, era lì tra le sue braccia e la sua bocca la stava deliziando, ma quando lui succhiò quel tenero pezzo di pelle, un caldo languore le pervase il ventre, si sentiva bruciare da quelle labbra.  
Ryo la riportò su accompagnandola con una mano sulla schiena. Quando le fu di nuovo di fronte, Kaori, con un gesto malizioso, accarezzò la cintola dei suoi pantaloni e, con la sola punta delle dita, scivolò sul suo addome, Ryo sentì le dita esili di Kaori sulla sua pelle, lo accarezzavano in maniera lenta nell'apertura della sua camicia, respirò a fondo, la mano lenta di Kaori era sui suoi pettorali, giocava facendo dei piccoli cerchi, si spingeva sempre più in alto, incontrando il collo di Ryo, le sue dita arrivarono sul mento pronunciato e maschile, ma le sue dita finalmente incontrarono le labbra di Ryo. Con la mano si spostò sulla guancia calda dell'uomo, il pollice invece sfiorò il labbro di Ryo, un gesto pregno di sensualità. Ryo, sentendo il dito di Kaori sul suo labbro, lo catturò, e poi lo sfiorò con un bacio. Questo gli diede una scarica eccitante ai lombi, la mano, dal fianco, scese sullo spacco della gonna di Kaori, con un gesto lento, insinuò la mano nello spacco, accarezzandole la coscia, la carezza si prolungò scendendo, quella pelle morbida era finalmente nelle sue mani, arrivò nella piega del ginocchio e le prese la gamba con forza per portarla sul suo bacino, quando la gamba si allacciò, la sua mano ripercorse il viaggio nel senso contrario, dal ginocchio, lentamente, arrivò di nuovo sulla coscia tornita di Kaori, fino allo spacco e ancora più dentro, da lì accarezzò l'inguine di Kaori, la gamba stava quasi scivolando, ma lui la riprese, in modo maschio, ancora una volta, facendo aderire il suo bacino a quello di lei.

Kaori, dopo che la sua gamba fu a terra, si avvicinò per baciarlo ancora una volta, Ryo la strinse, ma lei si divincolò dandogli le spalle. Era bellissima, Ryo vedeva la sua silhouette rischiarata dalla luce della notte, Kaori ancheggiava a ritmo, offrendogli la visuale dei suoi fianchi burrosi. Ryo allungò una mano sfiorandole la schiena nuda, quel contatto era una scia di calore sulla sua pelle, poi, arrivò al laccio che sosteneva il vestito sul collo, con un gesto delicato, lo slacciò con un solo dito, il vestito scivolò sul corpo di Kaori fino ad arrivare ai piedi. Kaori portò le sue braccia sul seno in un ultimo gesto di pudore, poi scalciò con i piedi l'abito in modo che non fosse d'intralcio. Ryo si posizionò alle sue spalle, riuscì a sentire il respiro affannoso di Kaori, le baciò la spalla, il collo, e le circondò nuovamente la vita. Nuovamente la sua mano era sulla pancia di Kaori, si inoltrò in una carezza per arrivare ai suoi seni circondati dalle sue mani, Kaori, sentendo la mano di Ryo avvicinarsi ai suoi seni, trattenne il fiato. Ma Ryo, anziché accarezzare il seno, le prese una mano, le fece fare una giravolta fino a portarla di fronte a lui. E lì spalancò gli occhi, lei era rossa in viso, quasi nuda, le labbra gonfie, con un braccio a coprirsi il seno. Era magnifica, era sensuale, era innocente, era passionale. Non gli sembrava vero, lei era lì davanti a lui. Le baciò la punta delle dita della mano che aveva tra le sue, Kaori si armò di coraggio, allungò l'altra mano e liberò i seni, Ryo respirò a fondo, lei invece andò a levargli la camicia nera che fece scivolare a terra, lui davanti a lei, guardò i muscoli tesi delle braccia di Ryo, le spalle, la pelle scura e tesa, l'ampio petto rassicurante e caldo, non c'erano parole per descrivere ciò che Kaori aveva davanti agli occhi, si avvicinò ancora a lui allungando le braccia al suo collo, si ribaciarono nuovamente come se le loro labbra fossero assetate, e poi ci fu il contatto, le rotondità nude di Kaori toccarono il suo petto marmoreo, una vertigine per entrambi, Ryo sfiorò il seno di Kaori con riverenza, gli riempiva la mano, con palmo pieno, sentì il capezzolo nella sua mano, lo frizionò e Kaori mugugnò. Non c'è la fece, la sua bocca doveva saggiarlo, e aprì le labbra su quel tenero e appetitoso capezzolo. Kaori sentì la lingua umida di Ryo sulla pelle, succhiava vorace, mordeva teneramente, presa da tutte quelle nuove emozioni, non si accorse che Ryo era riuscita a portarla sul letto, staccandosi dal suo banchetto, la fece sedere, Kaori, con un altro impeto di coraggio e eccitazione, avvicinò le sue mani alla cintola dei pantaloni di Ryo, slacciò il bottone e fece scendere lentamente la cerniera, Ryo fece in modo di toglierseli, e Kaori rimirò l'uomo prestante davanti a sé rimanendo a bocca aperta. Ryo la fece sdraiare, si inginocchio tra le sue gambe, un dito di lui andò sugli slip di Kaori, il dito percorse la fessura del piacere di Kaori da sopra gli slip, Ryo ne sentì il gonfiore, l'apertura e impazzì, non di meno fu Kaori che chiuse gli occhi e mugugnò. Il tocco di quel dito era sublime, ma l'arrivo sul clitoride fu devastante, il modo in cui lo frizionava fece sciogliere le membra di Kaori, quel cerchio che lui le procurava con le dita facevano magie sul suo corpo, il languore del suo ventre si fece più vivo, un brivido lento e felino le scese per la spina dorsale, l'impulso fu quello di inarcare la schiena alla ricerca di soddisfazione. Ryo, concedendole quel contatto, godeva nel vederla così spossata, la schiena inarcata i capelli scompigliata, i seni nudi, il bacino in alto. Divina, bellissima, ricettiva, il suo corpo era una matassa e lui voleva prenderne i fili per scoprirne ogni centimetro. Si contorceva sotto il suo tocco, ma quando posò le labbra nel suo interno coscia, la voce roca che uscì da Kaori gli fece desiderare ancora di più. Accarezzò a piene mani le gambe per arrivare all'inguine, prese i bordi dei slip di Kaori e li fece scendere, con leggiadria e delicatezza, tastava la pelle di Kaori con i polpastrelli mentre le calava l'ultimo indumento. Kaori si contorceva e sospirava, sentiva la necessità di averlo dentro di sé, così, Ryo, massaggiò con due dita le labbra del centro di Kaori, morbide, bagnate, e si spinse un po' più in là. Il suo dito entrò in lei, lei aprì la bocca e spalancò gli occhi, il bacino si alzava per conto proprio, con gesti lenti continuò la sua esplorazione guardando le reazioni di Kaori, la sentiva umida di piacere, doveva sapere che sapore avesse il suo piacere, con un dito dentro di lei, la sua lingua toccò quella morbidezza, cominciò a succhiare avido, Kaori rantolò e arrivò di nuovo sul suo punto caldo, il clitoride si gonfiò sotto la lingua di Ryo, quando lo succhiò Kaori non poté far altro che gridare il suo piacere

\- Oh Ryo…

E non poté che esserne compiaciuto, la sua voce fu una scossa, doveva unirsi a lei, la necessità di essere suo si fece spasmodica, si alzò lasciando quel paradiso per sdraiarsi su di lei, baciarle avidamente i seni, ritoccare con la lingua il suo collo, Kaori divaricò le gambe, presa da un impulso primordiale, le sue mani si misero sulla virilità di Ryo, lui le baciava il collo e lei sentì la consistenza della sua eccitazione, era impressionante, lui era duro e forte, quando sentì le sue mani sul suo membro, mentre aveva un capezzolo nei denti, mugugnò, la mano delicata lo accarezzava, se sarebbe andata avanti di questo passo sarebbe diventato matto. Si alzò sui gomiti guardandola. Lei sorrise, nell'atto dell'amore era ancora più bella, sembrava perfetta per unirsi a lui. Lei gli accarezzò le spalle, mentre le sue gambe gli serrarono la vita.

\- Kaori

E poi, la punta del suo membro si fece spazio in lei. Lei si irrigidì, inizialmente, un piccolo gemito di protesta gli uscì dalle labbra, lui si lasciò cullare dalla cavità stretta di lei, gli dava calore, i muscoli del sesso di Kaori si stringevano attorno al suo membro, con un movimento lento cercò di affondare in lei, Kaori si abituò all'invasione, il piacere si insinuò nel suo corpo e i suoi fianchi si mossero incontrando il bacino di Ryo. Quel movimento si fece più intenso, le loro bocche si incontrarono ancora e ancora. Ryo non vide più niente se non lei, puntellò i gomiti e aumentò il ritmo, Kaori si contorceva, si dimenava nel piacere che provava, Ryo sentiva il profondo desiderio partirgli dai lombi, le onde dei loro movimenti erano perfetti, sospiri e gemiti riempivano la stanza. L'odore della loro unione gli saliva nelle narici facendolo impazzire, la contrattura dei muscoli di Kaori si faceva più veloce, lui lo sentiva e scendeva ancora di più in lei. Spinte, le mani di Kaori che gli artigliavano le spalle, la bocca rossa e gonfia di Kaori, la pelle lucida di Ryo, i morsi sulla pelle chiara di lei. Kaori era in alto, sempre più in alto, si sentiva piena, si sentiva unica con lui. Ci fu un'altra spinta di Ryo e lei finalmente urlò il suo piacere, quella vertigine le esplose nel ventre, nelle gambe, nel cuore, nella testa, immediatamente fu seguita da Ryo che continuò a ripetere il suo nome.

Erano accasciati, lui sepolto in lei, baciava piccoli porzioni di pelle, Kaori tremava ancora soddisfatta e abbracciava il suo uomo. Ryo si alzò a guardarla, le cercò ancora la bocca, con tenerezza, con intimità.

\- Sugar … tu e io…  
\- Si, Ryo, anche io ti amo

L'emozione di sentire la voce di Ryo fece battere il cuore di Kaori, non aveva bisogno di parole, i suoi occhi, che di solito erano imperturbabili, erano pieni di luce, sereni, l'eco del suo amore erano in fondo al suo sguardo, non c'era bisogno di altro.  
Ryo guardò Kaori, lo aveva capito, lui l'amava, l'aveva amata in quel momento e l'amava da sempre. L'emozione gli aveva mozzato il fiato. Strinse Kaori come se fosse vitale, la baciò di nuovo, infilando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo.

\- Grazie, Kaori. 


	16. Ma che fine hanno fatto!

Miki lustrava il suo bancone, annoiata, molto annoiata. Da ben tre giorni nessuno dei suoi amici si faceva vivo.  
Ma la porta tintinnò, un oggetto sconosciuto stava planando verso di lei, fortunatamente, l'oggetto non identificato, fu fatto spiaccicare al suolo.  
Ryo Saeba si ritrovò spalmato sul pavimento del Cat's Eye dal martello Gold Edition di Kaori.

\- Brutto decerebrato! Vergognati! Devi farti sempre riconoscere!

Kaori si sedette al bancone salutando Miki.

\- Vedo che non è cambiato niente, vero Kaori?  
\- Già Miki, la perversione è difficile da sottomettere, e quello è il numero uno dei perversi!  
\- Certe cose non cambiano mai!

Ovviamente non mancò la sua entrata Mick Angel.

\- Mie colombe d'amore! Eccomi!

Mick cercò di andare verso Kaori, ma un braccio lo fermò facendolo cadere bruscamente.

\- Brutto cretino! Sei stato tu, Ryo, vero?  
\- Io non ho fatto niente! Sei inciampato!  
\- Mandrillone, tutto perché volevi abbracciarmi, ma quante volte devo dirti che tu questo corpo non lo puoi avere?!

Mick si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la canna della magnum.

\- Mick, cosa stavi dicendo, scusa?  
\- Come sei suscettibile!

Ryo rifoderò la magnum e si sedette accanto a Kaori.

\- Allora Mick, quando torna Kazue?  
\- Oggi, anzi dovrebbe essere già qui, ci siamo dati appuntamento!  
\- Bene allora possiamo salutarla!

Con la sua valigia in mano, Kazue, entrò al Cat's Eye.

\- Buongiorno a tutti!

Mick sorrise alla sua donna. E andò ad abbracciarla. Almeno, ci tentò.

\- Kazue quanto mi sei mancata, mi hai lasciato solo con questo macaco biondo e quella pazza spara martelli.

Ryo si aggrappò a Kazue, Kaori non ci vide più, alzandosi di scatto lanciò lo sgabello sulla testa di Ryo, si avvicinò a lui e, prendendolo per la collottola, lo trascinò fuori non sotto i piagnistei di quest'ultimo

\- Cretino, debosciato. Andiamo a casa, non ti si può tenere in giro! Kazue ben tornata, ciao Miki, ci vediamo presto! Muoviti!

Mick, Kazue e Miki videro, fuori dalla vetrata, Kaori che trascinava Ryo.

\- Siamo alle solite, quei due non hanno sistemato nulla. Vedendoli ballare pensavo che finalmente avevano chiarito!  
\- Miki, non ne sarei così sicuro.  
\- Che intendi Mick?  
\- C'è qualcosa che non mi quadra.

-

E la notte avvolse Tokyo.  
La notte movimentata del quartiere si espandeva per tutti i viali, donne e uomini della notte uniti per brindare a chissà quale evento. Qualche scazzottata nei bar. La solita notte di Shinjuku.

Nella palazzina bianca a sei piani tutto taceva. Ryo era in piedi, alla finestra, non era uscito. Qualcosa aveva allertato i suoi sensi. Si aspettava una sorpresa. Che non tardò ad arrivare. Un rumore sordo si presentò alle sue orecchie. Sfilò la python e si diresse nella camera di Kaori.

Mick cercò di fare piano come l'ultima volta, aprì la porta della stanza con molta maestria, senza fare il minimo rumore, sfilò giacca, cravatta, pantaloni e camicia. Sfregandosi le mani, prima fece una sosta al comò brandendo una mutandina di pizzo, poi, al buio, cercò di avvicinarsi al letto, peccato che non si accorse di un filo di nylon, lo toccò, in meno di pochi secondi un martello di Kaori, spuntato da una botola sul soffitto, gli si andò a piantare sulla testa facendolo planare sul letto dolorante.

Ryo aprì la porta. E vide il suo amico biondo tramortito sul letto.

\- Mick certi vizi non li perdi mai, vero?!  
\- Ryo? Ma Kaori dov'è?!

Kaori si svegliò di soprassalto e si avvolse con un lenzuolo dirigendosi nella sua ex camera.  
Già, ormai dormiva con Ryo.

\- Ryo ma che succede? Che cosa sono questi rumori?

Mick si rialzò di scatto e puntò un dito verso Ryo.

\- Tu, maledetto! Hai contaminato la mia Kaori!

Poi Mick cominciò a sbavare.

Kaori si rese conto che era nuovamente in una stanza con Ryo e Mick in boxer, il particolare in più e che lei era avvolta solo da un lenzuolo.

-Mick girati, che diavolo ci fai qui? Maledetto pervertito!

Gridò Kaori

Ryo, vedendo sbavare Mick, si parò davanti a Kaori per proteggerla dalla visuale del pervertito.  
Ma da basso si sentì sbattere la porta del salotto.

\- Mick Angel, giuro che stanotte ti faccio saltare la testa!

Kazue, come un tornando, arrivò al piano di sopra.

\- Brutto cretino! Andiamo a casa a fare i conti!

Kazue prese il fidanzato e lo trascinò sotto gli sguardi basiti di Ryo e Kaori. La porta del loro salotto si chiuse e i due si guardarono scuotendo la testa.

\- Sugar, ormai ci hanno scoperto.  
\- Già! Ci sarà una notte dove dormiremo tranquilli?!  
\- Speriamo di no, sinceramente ho ancora voglia di ballare con te…

Ryo squadrò famelico Kaori, lei arrossì. Ryo le strattonò il lenzuolo lasciandola nuda. La caricò in spalla facendo urlare Kaori.

\- Domani devo ringraziare Mick per averti svegliato!

Le disse, dandole una pacca sul sedere.

La porta della camera da letto si chiuse sulla risata cristallina di Kaori nelle braccia di Ryo.

Intanto nella palazzina di fronte...

\- Kazue ti prego, fammi entrare  
\- Rimarrai lì fuori tutta la notte a pensare! Te la sei cercata!  
\- Ma io volevo solo sapere se stavano insieme!  
\- In boxer?!  
\- E' il metodo Angel!  
\- Tu e il metodo Angel passerete la nottata fuori!  
\- Ma perché c'è l'hanno tutti con me!

Sospirò Mick attaccato come un salame sul suo terrazzo.

_Fine._

Eccoci alla fine Non mi sembra vero, mi spiace finire questa storia, ma tutto ha un inizio e una fine. E' stata dura sotto alcuni aspetti, spero davvero di avervi fatto ballare con loro. Ma sono stata felicissima di scriverla! In alcuni capitoli ho diminuito il tenore della storia, so che ha avuto dei cali rispetto all'inizio. Devo ringraziarvi per aver letto e…..

\- Ma che succede?! Che sei matto a strattonarmi così?!  
\- Smettila di annoiare la gente!  
\- Ma come smettila? Stavo ringraziando!  
\- Sei noiosa! Forza usciamo!  
\- E va bene!

Ryo e Titinina si avviano al parco e si siedono su una panchina.

\- Ryo senti io voglio un gelato, fa caldo!  
\- E io che ci posso fare?!  
\- Vallo a prendere! Offri tu! Io sono stanca, ho scritto troppo e ti ho fatto ballare, offrimi un gelato!  
\- Ma guarda te!  
\- Dai!  
\- Dovrei essere io quello stanco! Mi fate fare troppe cose! Tra ballare, sparare e scazzottare!  
\- Smettila di lamentarti. Sei solo geloso perché ci stiamo dedicando a Lee! Che merita!  
\- Ah! Allora questo Lee merita! Mi rimpiazzate facilmente!  
\- Ma va! E poi guarda come ti descriviamo! Tu sei il nostro Stallone di Shinjuku per eccellenza!

Ryo, dopo averlo chiamato Stallone, va a comprare il gelato. Uomini, basta poco per farli cedere

\- Ecco il gelato!  
\- Grazie!

\- Ryo dovrai ringraziare anche tu le ragazze. Dobbiamo ringraziare le ragazze di Manganet, le ragazze del CHDD (City Hunter Drama Dipendenti), i ragazzi del forum e le Magnum Lovers!  
\- Siete completamente fuori di testa!  
\- Certo, svitati e geniali, del resto è tutta colpa tua! Perciò siamo una tua conseguenza!  
\- Tutte a me capitano, ma perché dovrei ringraziare anche io?  
\- Perché loro ci hanno supportato e sopportato!  
\- Veramente hanno sopportato te!  
\- Lagnoso  
\- Strega  
\- Dai siediti accanto a me! Lo sai che alla fine sei il mio eroe!  
\- E va bene!  
-E' buono il tuo gelato?  
\- Si, il tuo?  
\- Certo, a me piace il gelato!  
\- Si vede, ti va tutto sui fianchi!  
\- Disgraziato!  
\- E' la verità!  
\- Però, per oggi, ti tengo buono perché devo chiederti un favore!  
\- Cosa mi devi chiedere ancora?  
\- Ryo… Ryuccio del mio cuore!

Titinina tira fuori il labbro tremulo, occhi a cuoricino e si avvicina a Ryo

\- Così mi fai paura! Ma dimmi, non tenermi sulle spine!  
\- Me lo fai vedere il tuo poligono?!

E uno stormo di corvetti sorvolò le teste!

Grazie, grazie mille a tutte, a chi ha solo letto e a chi ha anche commentato! E' stato bellissimo e spero che presto ne arrivino altre!


End file.
